Slayers: Fooled
by Officially Retired
Summary: Zelgadiss makes the mistake of comparing the likeliness of the MelZel pairing to the likeliness of the XelFi pairing. Emboldened, Amelia coheres Lina into helping her fix the two up, For Justice! TRAD and XelFi pairings...Very Romantic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... put I've put in a good bid on Martina! _**

* * *

**_Happy_ April Fools Day _Xelfi and TRAD fans! So, today is _Slayers: Fooled_ 's Debut! Now I wasn't able to complete it so instead of updating everyday like _Slayers: Valentine_ I'll be updating it every Sunday. I'm sorry about that, but I'm just to busy. However, you guys are always worth the commitment, so here you go! _Slayers: Fooled_ guaranteed to be updated every Sunday!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Plan…_

* * *

Amelia sobbed hopelessly into her pillow. Her conversation with Mr. Zelgadiss continued to play itself over and over in her head. Each time it sounded more and more terrible. 

"_I have to go, Amelia." He had said nodding to the black dragon beside him. "Joane has assured me it's my only hope."_

The dragon of course was Mr. Joane. He had a long greasy forehead, even greasier black hair, a hooked nose and tiny black eyes. His lips had been pulled back into a cruel sneer, as though he knew what all this was doing to her heart… and enjoyed it.

However, it hadn't been Mr. Joane's cruel sneer that had her sobbing on her pillow, nor Mr. Zelgadiss decision to leave ensuring her marriage to another. No these things were terrible, but it was what Mr. Zelgadiss had said next that had broken her sprit like this.

"_Besides…" He had said darkly. "The odds of your kingdom approving of a marriage between us are as likely as Xelloss and Filia approving of one with each other."_

Just thinking of his unwittingly cruel words caused her to break out into a fresh batch of tears.

There came a quiet knock at the door. She ignored it sullenly, and it turned into a harsh pounding.

"Hey!" Lina's harsh voice yelled. "Amelia!"

There came another huff and finally a declaration of "**FIREBALL!**" and then the door was blasted off it's hinges, revealing a furious sorceress on the other side.

Lina glared, fire in her eyes as she stepped through the wreckage. "Hey, Amelia what gives! You can't just… wha…"

Her rage was quelled at the sight of the small princess' sobbing form.

"A… Amelia!" She cried, running over and placing a consoling hand on her teary-eyed friend's shoulder.

Amelia turned to her, taers streaming down her face.

"Oh, Miss Lina!" She cried, latching onto her and sobbing into the horrified sorceress' chest. "It's terrible! Everything's wrong, there is no Justice!"

"Wha…" Lina blinked, terrified at what could make Amelia give such a declaration. "No Justice! Amelia! What happened?"

Amelia blinked up at her, swallowing back a fresh batch of tears and told her friend the previous day's events.

"And he's leaving by the end of the month…" She cried shaking her head. "But Miss Lina, I never knew he thought us being together was so hopeless, I mean he took my braclet, he came back, and of course daddy would accept him!"

Lina blinked shaking her head. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Amelia blinked at her, smiling at her friend's faith in her father. "Yeah, daddy definitely would…"

Lina smiled noticing the improvement and went on consolingly. "Besides, he still has hope, I mean he didn't say it was impossible."

Amelia's eyes widened in realization and Lina felt a distinct since of unease at the desperate glint in her friend's eyes.

"Oh Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, hopping to her feet and clasping her hands to her heart happily. "Of course! All I have to do is get Mr. Xelloss and Miss Filia to get married!"

"All you have to!" Lina balked, standing to her feet in bewilderment. "Amelia, that's crazy!"

Amelia tilted her head up. "That seems to be what everybody around here thinks, but I still believe in the power of love and Justice!"

Lina blinked at her incredulously before pulling on her own hair in furry. "Huh! Love! Justice! Amelia, get a clue would you! Xelloss and Filia _hate_ each other! There is no _love_ there!"

Amelia faltered slightly, and then quickly recovered with an easy shrug. "Well we'll just have to encourage them then, they both listen to you, and I can set the mood."

Lina blinked, attempting not to be faltered, well maybe just a little, but still…

"Look Amelia." She stated, crossing her arms coolly. "You are in this on your own. I may be your friend, but this is a fool's errand, and I don't feel like sabotaging my connection to Xelloss over this."

Amelia smirked knowingly. "Oh of course not, besides I wouldn't expect you to ever do anything for free, Miss Lina. So I pay you for your services."

Lina perked up, arching a brow greedily. "How much?"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss knelt before his mistress throne, giving a honored bow before raising his head to appraise her. "What is it that you require of me, Mistress?" 

Zelas smiled coolly down at her servant. "I want Lina Inverse."

Xelloss felt his being sink inwards, like a stone in a pond. "Come again?"

Zelas smirked at the carefully masked terror coming from her servant. "Oh you misunderstand, Xelloss. I don't want her dead, I want her alive."

Xelloss swallowed. "Umm… well…" He was uncertain how to tell his Mistress that _that_ wasn't an option either.

Zelas' grin widened. "You still misunderstand Xelloss."

Well now Xelloss was just confused and the look on his face told his mistress as much. "Um…"

Zelas chuckled, summoning herself a glass of wine and taking a sip while Xelloss tried again to see where his mistress was going. I mean there were rumors of her and the Knight of Cepheid, but even so Lina was hardly her type or was she… _oh dear I should really stop while I'm ahead, she's just playing with me anyway…_

Zelas smiled contently once Xelloss finally gave up and ordered calmly. "Gain her trust, Xelloss. By any means necessary, that is all."

_That's all!!! _Xelloss felt his jaw drop incredulously, and quickly righted it. "Hai, Mistress."

Zelas chuckled liquidly as after he phased away. This would prove to be most interesting…

* * *

OOO

* * *

"No, no." Lina rejecting waving away the ridiculously small number. 

"But Miss Lina!" Amelia cried in fury. "That's nearly an eight of the kingdoms wealth, I absolutely can't go any higher."

Lina blinked mulling over her friends argument, a greedily smirk lighting across her features. "Well then, how bout an eight of the kingdom?"

Amelia blinked. "What!"

"Yeah!" Lina nodded, linking the idea more and more. "I'm here doing services for you and Phil often enough, let make me a resident. And a noble! I've always wanted to be a Knight! My sister's a Knight…"

Amelia stared at her as Lina danced around playing with visions of nobility.

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but after the plan. I don't want Mr. Zelgadiss suspecting anything."

"Why Amelia!" Lina chided with a sly grin. "You're being bad!"

"No I'm not." Amelia argued tilting her head up. "Mr. Zelgadiss belongs here with me, it'd be unjust to let him wander off into the desert just to come back and find me married to some prince."

"Oh my!" And annoyingly familiar voice tittered as Xelloss phased into the room. "It seems you're up to your usual schemes Lina!"

"Me!" Lina balked, waving him away with a snort. "I don't what you're talking about, this is all Amelia!"

"Wha! Miss Lina!" Amelia balked and Xelloss grinned knowingly.

"And what about that little bit about being Knighted?" Xelloss asked cracking an eye. "Hmm… Lina Inverse, Knight of Saillune, what would your sister say?"

Lina paled, and scratched her head nervously. "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Xelloss replied cheerily, raising a finger. "And it just so happens I'm more than willing to help you in this goal!"

"Huh?" Amelia asked confused and Lina joined her.

"Yeah." She asked suspiciously. "Since when do you care about such petty things?"

Xelloss ginned. "Oh you misunderstand, I have my own reasons, but this falls into my plan."

Lina grinned, sharing a knowing look with Amelia. Amelia blinked a moment and then matched her grin, realizing immediately that Justice was on their side.

"Okay, Xelloss." Lina replied, crossing her arms as the two grinned at him, causing him to feel uneasy. "It's just great you're on board, since our plan evolves you afterall."

"Me?" Xelloss asked, pointing to himself with a wary grin.

"That's right!" Amelia chimed in cheerfully. "You showing up just proves that Justice is on our side. Afterall, our goal was to prove to Mr. Zelgadiss that our relationship isn't hopeless by getting you and Filia to get married!"

"What!" Xelloss yelped his eyes popping open in horror, all masks dropped at such a terrifying thought.

"That's right." Lina nodded, a sadistic grin widening across her face. "Still following your plan, Xelloss?"

* * *

"_Gain her trust, Xelloss. By any means necessary, that is all."_

_By any means necessary…_

* * *

His mistress' words flowed through his mind, giving him the strength to right himself, his mask back in place. "Completely! But I'm not sure it'll work, Filia is…" 

His words faded away and he twitched, his smile growing strained. "But no matter! I am a master of manipulation after all!"

"Yes." Lina nodded, that sadistic grin never leaving her face. "But marriage, Xelloss. Do you really think you're that good?"

Xelloss grinned smoothly. "Oh dear! Why Miss Lina, shall I take that as a challenge!"

Lina's grin never faded. "Maybe. Tell ya what, if you can do it, I promise to help you with whatever it is you came here hounding me for. Whaddya say?"

Xelloss grinned darkly. "Done."

"Well I suppose the first thing I'll have to do is go get her, ne?" Xelloss stated, his cheery grin back in place. "See ya soon!"

And with that he was gone leaving Amelia to stare at her friend in horror.

"But Miss Lina!" She cried. "Mr. Xelloss could want you to do something horrible!"

"That may be." Lina replied with a shrug. "But he wouldn't have given up till I did it, or at least got close anyway. This way he'll be working for me, and maybe Filia will distract him enough that I can figure out what he's after."

"Oh, wow." Amelia murmured in awe. "You sure thought of that quickly."

"Yeah well what can I say!" Lina replied with a cheerful shrug. "That's just one more reason why you should be happy with our little arrangement!"

She burst out into a seris of cheerfull giggles. "I mean imagine it! Me, Lina Inverse! Knight of Saillune! Mom and Dad will be so proud!"

Amelia stood dumbstruck as Lina continued to dance around the room in glee, imagining her castle, her servents, her suitors…

"Ahh!" Gourrys voice cried as he stumbled through the door, his shirt and armor pulled over his head. "Help! Lina! I can't see!"

"Huh!" Lina bristled, turning to him with a loud sigh. "Wha? Gourry! Hang on, let me pull it off."

Amelia grinned as Lina engaged in a tug of war with Gourry's top, as he proceeded to tell her how this had all came about.

"Yeah well, you need to be more careful when playing with children, Gourry." Lina replied easily, pulling it off and tossing it to him. "They have small hands."

"Thanks, Lina." He replied in relief stretching out, causing the girls to get full view of his bare chest. "I'll be more careful next time."

Lina blushed scarlet, turning away with a smart nod. "See that you do, and in the mean time, put your shirt back on!"

"Oh! Right!"

Amelia giggled, shaking her head. Just maybe, with Justice and Lina on her side, just maybe she would have her happy ending!

* * *

**_Okay, it loopy, I admit it, but thats the fun of it! See ya next Sunday!_** **_(nn)_**


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Good morning, and Happy Easter! (nn) I was thrilled to have recieved your reviews! And from new fans too! Awesome._**

**_As I mentioned before, this one is going to be loopy, like seriously looply... but it's going to be real cute and yesterday I just discovered the perfect ending, not that I've written it yet but it's just adorable. Those of you who know my work know that it's pretty much half light/romantic/humor and the other half dark/romantic/suspense, this is obviously the first half._**

**_However, storms are heading in around chapter four, which I wasn't expecting but it just happened. Perhaps it's because they aren't mine, but these guys really write themselves._**

**_I hope you enjoy this strange work of mine... I've never wirten anything quite like it so it's fun for me, but it's you guys I care about! (n-)_**

**_Oh! Also for my new fans, if you haven't already please check out my homepage it's quick and fun!_**

**_Okay! That's enough from me! Let's get this going! (nn)_**

* * *

**_Special thanks too..._**

Rêisis:** _Of course I will! I'm so glad you like it! And I feel honored to have you as a fan, as for the wedding... well that's _really_ going to be something else..._**

The... Reviewer!!!: **_Well I can't wait to read it! Whoever you are... Heh, well I just have to guess when it's posted, ne?! (nn)_**

**Story Weaver1**:**_Yea! _-x- GLOMP-x-_ So gald you're here! I think you'll have fun with it! I know Zelas does! (nn)_**

**Phizzy-chan**: **_Oh dear... well I'm a _terrible_ speller I'm not going to lie... so... sorry. But I liked you honest critisim, and I hope you stick with through the end. I always keep my characters in character, even when it's just plain silly! (n-) Oh and don't worry, Xelloss does _NOT_ want to marry Filia, however he doesn't really get a choice..._**

**_And thanks to all of you who at least read it, I hope you're still here! (nn)_**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_In the Wings…_

* * *

Filia sighed in content, pouring herself a cup of tea. She was more than pleased to finally have the house to herself for once. She hadn't realized how much work running both a business and a _bizarre_ but nearly complete family could be. No wonder most went into both with a partner. 

She sighed, taking a sip from it and leaning against the counter, swirling the bag around the china. Things were well enough though she supposed, and these rare times like this made it all worth it.

She closed her eyes breathing in the warm aroma. "Hmm… it's all so nice…"

So deep was her contentment that the moment she felt _his_ aura, it lanced through her like ice. She felt her whole body tense up in rage, her cheeks puffing out and her fangs begging to be bared. _How dare he come here!_

"XELLOSS!!!" She roared, her shaking hand setting down the tea cup and it's saucer a little harder than she would have liked. "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

Xelloss sweatdropped from his place under her sink. Things were already off to a bad start, and he hadn't a lot of time to right it. Oh well, she'd probably just be suspicious if he didn't annoy her, and since he'd already started…

"Oh dear!" He murdered with false disappointment as he opened the cupboards and hopped out. "And here I was try ing to surprise you! Well that didn't go very well!"

Filia screamed hopping back in fright and turning on him in rage. "XELLOSS! You! You!"

Xelloss grinned amiably, floating up above her as she fumed. "Now, now Filia! Don't you want to know why I'd waste my time and come here?"

"Wha!" Filia scoffed, twitching in annoyance. "Waste _your_ time! What about **_my_** time, my very precious tea time! Did you ever consider that? No! And I don't care why you're here! Just go ahead and leave!"

Xelloss twitched himself, annoyed that she found her precious tea time more interesting than _him_! I mean come on! Ancient mazoku, enemy of your race versus some moldy cup of tea! There was no contest, stupid dragon.

"Oh dear!" He huffed, turning aside and crossing his arms twitching himself. "You know something; you really are small-minded Filia, even for a dragon."

"Wha!" Filia roared turning on him in rage, pulling free her mace and pointing it at his nose. "How dare you! At least I'm not…"

"Yes!" He goaded, grinning widely as she sputtered trying to hone in on his most offensive trait, he wouldn't deny being curious. He'd always wondered about such things.

Filia blinked and stared at him evenly. "You dress funny."

Xelloss balked at her in wild-eyed horror. "You… you don't mean that!"

Filia shrugged self righteously. "Oh come on now, it's not you fault. Mazoku are notorious for having poor fashion sense. But a beige turtleneck, come on!"

Xelloss blinked at her, once, twice, and Filia began to grow nervous.

"Fine." He stated finally, grabbing her wrist causing her to protest but he ignored it, phasing them both away, back to Saillune, determined to deal with this conversation at a later time, albeit very hard to put aside.

Amelia beamed as they phased into her hall. "Miss Filia! I'm so glad you came!"

"Wha!" Filia blinked whirling around to see the Saillune princess standing next to Gourry and Lina. "Oh! Amelia! Miss Lina!"

"They _asked_ me to bring you here." Xelloss smugly half-explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll return in a bit."

"Wait!" Amelia and Lina cried in unison, causing Filia to give them a confused stare.

"Oh no!" He replied dryly. "I can only take so much of _her_ at one time. See you!"

And with that he was gone, causing Lina to stomp in rage. "Arrgh! Xelloss!"

"What!" Zelgadiss roared, irritably as he entered the room. "What was that fruitcake doing here!"

Amelia blinked and Lina bristled as Amelia played with her hair nervously. "Well you see, Mr. Zelgadiss, me and Miss Lina figured we'd get the old gang together one last time, you know before you had to leave!"

She laughed nervously and Lina nodded, a big grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yep! That's right! Isn't she just the best!"

Zelgadiss gave a weak grin, and nodded. "Yeah, she is."

The room tensed at that and Filia looked around confused a moment before Zelgadiss ran a hand through his wiry hair. "Well, I have some stuff to take care of so I have to head into town. I'll be back real late so don't wait up for me guys."

Amelia looked up nervously, wanting desperately to make him stay but just nodded in defeat and he left them standing there.

Filia looked back at the tiny princess and sighed sadly. She missed her tea-set already.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Zelgadiss sighed, tying his mask tight around his face as he walked down the stairs to meet Joane who was waiting for him in the hall. "She's taking this far harder than I expected." 

Joane smiled slyly, although as usual Zelgadiss failed to notice, one of the benefits of being able to offer someone their dreams is they were usually so obsessed with the future they failed to see the present, and in this fool's case, his past as well.

And as usual he said nothing. He had learned long ago if _clients_ only had to discuss things with themselves they were less likely to talk _themselves_ out of it… it was an extremely hard thing to do on your own…

Zelgadiss groaned, running a hand through his wiry hair again. He'd been doing that a lot lately… he was actually able to part it now, and that was a feat. All of this was so… and now! "I can't believe she invited Xelloss here!"

The dragon turned to him in wild-eyed horror but Zelgadiss didn't even notice as he fumed. "I mean she knows how much I hate him! Oh well, I suppose hurling a few fireballs at him will help me calm down… of course he'll just have to go and retaliate like the fruitcake he is, and _that_ will not enjoyable…"

Joane continued to stare picturing in his head the events his _client_ was describing. Zelgadiss turned to him and he quickly shut his mouth, forcing a grin as his eyes continued to scream in horror.

"You're such a good listener, Joane." He stated amiably, clapping him on the back. "But for what it's worth, I just kind of want to be alone right now."

Joane nodded quickly and bolted off down the hallway and out the doors as fast as his feet would allow.

"Odd…" Zelgadiss remarked, arching a brow and heaving a sigh as he let himself out onto the veranda.

"Amelia…" He murmured aloud, his thoughts taking on a new path.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss glared at his reflection in the mirror, tugging on his turtleneck. 

A perturbed Zelas entered just in time to see him destroy it with a burst of his power.

She arched a brow gracefully, and waved a hand causing it to reform and Xelloss to turn to her sheepishly. "Explain."

Xelloss bowed deeply, before plopping down in his chair with a sulk. "Filia insulted my clothes!"

Zelas arched both brows. "Explain… further…"

Xelloss grinned bashfully and sat up, jumping into full detail of Lina's twisted little plan.

Zelas blinked, forming a pleased grin. "So, we get Lina Inverse, as well as _Saillune_… and all for the cost of you seducing some dumb dragon. Well… this is just fantastic…"

"Not seduction, but _marriage_, Mistress!" Xelloss argued, standing to his feet. "Marriage! With that selfish dragon insulting my wardrobe every chance she gets!"

"So why don't you just put on something different?" Zelas said with a shrug.

Xelloss blinked, confused that she still wasn't hearing the **M** word here! "Well, apparently mazoku are notoriously bad dressers."

Zelas shrugged. "Well we are, look at Hellmaster, and don't even get me started on Gavv."

Xelloss arched a brow at her dryly and Zelas shrugged.

"What?" She stated dully. "I barely wear any clothes, but I'm so gorgeous that people are distracted from the fact that I'm basically wearing three strips of cheesecloth."

Xelloss blinked, giving his mistress a quick once-over while Zelas smiled naughtily for effect. Huh, what do you know… "So maybe Filia has something there afterall!"

Zelas grinned. "So it seems, and I'll tell you something else, Xelloss. Women love to pick out their companions clothes! You could make a date of it!"

Xelloss blinked at her as she grinned wolfishly. "But still… marriage?!"

Zelas shrugged. "Well if she gets to be too intolerable, you could just drop her in the Desert of Destruction, or tie her up in your basement like Dynast did."

"Lord Dynast was married?" Xelloss balked.

"Exactly!" Zelas stated with a meaningful nod. "Now get out of here, I'm beginning to feel like your mother again… it's disgusting…"

Xelloss chuckled phasing away. _Oh my! Well Filia, just you wait!_

Zelas sighed, gracefully lounging in his chair, lighting up a cigarette. "Shame too, my wardrobe would complement him, too bad he didn't ask!"

* * *

**_Hee, I love Zelas she's just so fun to write. See ya next Sunday! (n-)_**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

**

* * *

**

**_Well hello there new fans! I'm so glad to have you! (nn) _**

**_I was surprised on how much everyone liked this, so appearnently different is good, ne?! (n-)_**

**_As some of you may have noticed, ff dot net sin't uplaoding documents right now... or maybe it's just mine... huh... anywho, I wasn't about to let that keep me away! Not this time, so I fanageled my way in and here ya go! (nn)_**

**_Happy Sunday! (n-)_ **

* * *

**Psychogizmo:_ Awe! You're_****_ awesome! A real fun reader, I hope you check out my other work, you seem like the type to enjoy it! (n-)_**

**LordxxAxelxxLover: _Woohoo! A kindred sprit for as you can tell, I can't spell either! No really, I have spell check do it... (- -) No worries, every _Sunday_, I'll be here! (nn)_**

**icecrystal48: _Yea! Another repated reader! _-x- GLOMP -x- _Hello! No worries! The important thing is you're here now... (n-)_**

**Rêisis: _Hee! No we will deprive Filia of tea forever! Muwahahhaha! ... okay maybe not... (nn) Glad you liked the _homepage _my choices are the ones the little green arrows are pointing to suggestively... so far I'm mostly alnoe in my choices... but who cares! (nn) _Bound_ due last _Sunday_ of the month, along with all other updates!_**

**flam3gurl: _You know... I honestly don't know... that's why I couldn't get it done on time like _S:V _so I'm only updating it every week instead of every day. Hee, I'm thrilled you like that punchline, I cracked up when I wrote it! (nn) And as for Phibby's outfit yeah... child-r_**_**oman-g****eneral-charter-school**_**_ garb methinks... (xX)_U _Heh, and unfortunately _****_Zel's gonna continue being kinda a jerk for a bit, but he'll shape up once soon! (n-)_**

**WildfireDreams: _You know it! As always, thanks for the review! (n-)_**

**Story Weaver1: _Oh heavens no! He's afterall over two millena old... but preciely, it is so much more fun this way!_**

**_Oh and you guys, prepare for more silght OOC, and prepare to love it! - (nn)_**

**_- Nicci _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

_Day One… _

* * *

Filia sighed, rolling over and looking out the window, the sunlight pouring in from the balcony. Birds rested on its ledge singing in the new morning. 

She blinked and gave a yawn. After a good stretch she sat up and padded over to the closet, Amelia had said she'd put some lounge clothes in it.

She pulled open the sliding doors and stepped in, naturally it was huge. What else would one expect from a palace?

Humming to herself she picked out a pale blue sundress, and matching canvass shoes.

Everything was so perfect, she had a feeling today was going to be a long day… good thing Saillune had plenty of tea!

* * *

O O O

* * *

Amelia winced as Lina and Gourry devoured nearly everything on the breakfast table.

"Hey! No fair, Lina!" Gourry cried. "You've already had fourteen strips of bacon, those last five are mine!"

Lina mumbled something unintelligible and Gourry blinked. "What?"

Lina swallowed the food she had been chewing and raised her hands as she finished. "**FIREBALL!!!**"

Amelia stared in horror as the charred Gourry ran screaming out the door, passing Zelgadiss and Joane as he went.

Lina sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Oops! Guess I kinda overdid it, huh?"

"_Kinda_?" Amelia asked incredulously, casting Zelgadiss a small smile as he took a seat beside her, and Mr. Joane beside him.

Zelgadiss shook his head, pouring himself some coffee as Joane sniffed a bagel suspiciously. "You two never change."

Lina ginned, snagging the five strips of bacon from the serving plate as her spoils. She placed one on Gourry's plate as an afterthought. "Could say the same about you two, Zel. You really should stick around this time. You're beginning to get yourself a reputation."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia balked, flushing red and eyeing Zelgadiss warily.

"Yeah…" Lina went on, as she doused her four remaining strips with syrup. "What was it? Cruel, heartless… no that wasn't it…"

Amelia's eyes sunk into her head in mortification and Zelgadiss began to droop lower into his seat.

"No…" Lina shook her head in mock confusion, snapping off a bite of her syrup covered bacon, only to set it aside, it needed more syrup… "Huh, what was it? Oh yeah! That's it!"

She added some more syrup and then snapped off another bite as Zelgadiss and Amelia waited on edge. "Stupid."

Both blinked, and sunk down in their respective chairs.

Filia arched a brow looking from the gloating Lina to the gloom-shrouded Amelia and Zelgadiss. She had the distinct feeling she'd just missed something, however before she could comment she took notice of the fourth member, and all thoughts turned to rage.

"**_You_!!!**" She screamed turning red with fury and pointing dangerously at the Black Dragon, who was now sniffing the cream cheese with equal suspicion to the bagel.

The gang turned to the Black Dragon, who glanced up boredly, only to sneer in delight at the Gold standing before him. "Well, well… Filia Ul Copt."

"Joane…" She muttered, tossing her hair with a huff as she crossed her arms darkly. "Joane Van Starm."

"You two know each other?" Zelgadiss asked turning to him suspiciously.

"Yes." Joane nodded; his sneer widening. "She was another one of my… _clients_."

Filia's face flashed in horror and rage. "Client! No way pal! Why! You!! Arrgh! I'm outta here there's no way I'm going to tolerate both Xelloss and _him_!"

"Oh dear!" Xelloss replied, phasing in beside her. "Are you saying I have competition! Who else could inspire such hatred?"

The words were said lightly but he fixed the Black Dragon with an open-eyed glare. Joane returned the glare by sweating profusely. Xelloss snapped his eyes shut, pleased. "Oh. Well, _he's_ nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!" Filia scoffed turning her fury on him, much to his pleasure. "Do you know what he did to me!"

Xelloss found himself genuinely curious at this, and not just a bit ticked.

He fixed the Black Dragon with a deadly open-eyed glare. "No, tell me…"

"He… He!" Filia bit her lip recalling the horrify experience and shook her head. "No, I can't it's too painful…"

The gang turned, looking from her to the sweat-drenched Joane and then to Xelloss who was still shooting daggers at Joane.

Lina sweatdropped, turning to Xelloss. "Say… Xelloss, why don't you go show Filia around Saillune, I have to wait for Gourry, and then I'll join you guys okay!"

Amelia, also sporting a sweatdrop caught on immediately. Leave it to Lina to use this unexpected twist to further their plan!

"Yes, that's a great idea, Mr. Xelloss!" She nodded, casting a glance at Mr. Zelgadiss who was still eyeing Joane with suspicion.

"Yes…" Xelloss mused dryly, seeing immediately the benefits, although he was finding it hard to re-close his eyes. Finally he did, but not before casting one more withering glare at Joane.

Eyes closed, cheery smile in place he turned to Filia with a mock bow. "Well shall we! I can already think of several tourist activities and shops I'm sure you enjoy!"

He grinned wider pulling out a travel guide from his bag. "And anything else is sure to be listed in here!"

Lina narrowed her brows. "You're really something, you know that, Xelloss?"

Xelloss sweatdropped, stuffing the guide back into his bag. "Well then, what do you say, Miss Filia?"

Filia bit her lip looking from the gloved hand he was offering her and the now quite ill Joane. She heaved a sigh, dropping her arms and placed her hand in his. "Fine."

Xelloss grinned widely, tightening his hand around hers, and then they were gone.

Lina shook her head. "Boy, you must be positively awful to have Filia willing to choose spending time with _Xelloss_ rather than you."

Amelia blinked at Lina. "Miss Lina… your…"

Zelgadiss said nothing as he was still fixing Joane with that suspicious glare. Come to think of it, he knew absolutely nothing about this dragon, what the hell!

Lina winked at Amelia, nodding towards Zelgadiss. Amelia turned and looked back her in wild-eye surprise.

"Don't worry, Amelia." Lina replied airily, taking a victory sip as Gourry wandered back in, his shirt seeming to have been burned off by that vicious Fireball. "I know what I'm doing!"

Just then she turned to see the topless Gourry sit back down beside her.

"Oh hey! You saved me one! Thanks Lina!" He stated amiably stuffing the last strip of bacon unceremoniously into his mouth. Lina blinked, and violently spit out her juice.

"G… Gourry!" She fumbled, quickly turning on the rage to disguise her embarrassment. "What's with you lately? Put a shirt on you jellyfish!"

Gourry shrugged. "I'm sorry, Lina…" He mumbled through the mouthful of bacon. "But that was my only lounge shirt…"

"Your only…" Lina blinked, flashing back and forth from pale to red at the thought of having to see him shirtless for the remainder of her mission, and then green at the thought of everyone else also seeing him shirtless…

"Alright!" Lina declared, standing to her feet and slamming a hand down on the table. "That solves it. Amelia, bring me another one of Phil's shirts, and we're going clothes shopping!"

* * *

**_Dum dum dum... the plot thickens... Mr. Joane's a jerk... (- -) See ya next Sunday! ... oh, and sorry for the short chappie... next weeks is longer... and there's a fight! (nn)_**


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

**

* * *

**

_**Hooray! Onto Chapter Four! I like this chapter but it's kinda sad, so read calmly, and know that it hurt me to write it...**_

_**... (- -)...**_

**_Oh well, you gotta do what ya gotta do! Next week is it! The final chapter of _Bound_, the next update of _After the Moon_ and the next update of _Slayers: Dedicated_. I'll also be revamping my site, polls for next month, and a new link section, as well as _flam3gurls_ awesome fan art!_**

**_But that's all next Sunday, today is about Xelloss and Filia's first date... welll quazi date... there's ice cream..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Rêisis: _Oh no! That sucks, I'm sorry! Oh well, this chapter sort of leaves ya hangin anyway, so in a way, you're acctually pretty lucky! (nn) Yes, Joane is a jerk. I don't like him... at all. Hee! And more fun Gourrina coming up in the next chapter! I'll miss you!_ **

**Story Weaver1:** **_Hee! You noticed that eh? Yeah, Gourry's gonna lose his shirt, alot... (nn) It'll be fun. And Xelloss was tweaked into be slightly more hot-headed with Filia, but that's because he's here for Lina, and Lina is the one person who sees him for who he really is. Also, he doesn't have time to be playing tricks on people just yet, but don't worry, we have some group outings planned in the fututre so he'll be on it!_**

**flam3gurl:_ I loved your fan art! It was awesome, I'm totally going to post it up on my site next week! And of course Xelloss cares! He can't be loosing some of his much desired attention to an origional character! That's just not how it works! (xX) Hee! (nn)_**

**_Thank you so much for reveiwing guys! It really, really means alot to me. You rock, and I dedicate this chapter to you!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Day One… Part Two…_

* * *

Amelia blinked as the minutes ticked by casting a nervous look at the two in front of her at the table. Lina and Gourry had left barely half an hour ago and already the pressure was getting to her. Once more, she causally cast a glance of Zelgadiss, who paid no notice and took a sip from his coffee. She blinked dryly and outright glared at Joane, who was warily attempting to decide between butter or cream cheese on his bagel. 

This continued, once, twice, three sips, four sips finally Amelia pulled on her hair, and growled. "It's a bagel! Do one half with cream cheese, the other with butter! It's not that complicated!"

Both stared at her and then shrugged, Zelgadiss taking another sip of coffee, while Joane decided to just eat it plain.

Amelia blinked, sat back down and heaved a sigh, resting her face in her arms. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

OOO

* * *

"Sharp Styx?" Filia read aloud, turning and eyeing the merchandise in the window. "Huh, seems they only have spring colors…"

Xelloss warily eyed the pastels, hoping that this wasn't what society considered fashionable. He eyed Filia's attire and was immediately filled with dread.

Filia shook her head as if reading his mind. "No, you're hair is far too dark for pastels…"

She turned back around looking at him for the first time today.

Xelloss swallowed nervously as she ran her eyes over his clothes. He smirked dryly and muttered. 'Well, see anything you like?"

Filia glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Actually, what you have going on there isn't completely terrible."

"Oh, well, thank you!" He muttered, twitching.

Filia grinned dryly, tapping her chin. "Hmm, it's really only the turtleneck and the shoes that have to go…"

Xelloss grinned mischievously, phasing away both items in question. "How about this?"

Filia blinked, quickly turning away. "No, that would defiantly contrast the black…"

"Ohhhh!" Xelloss replied cracking an eye deviously. "So then, more like this…"

Filia blushed scarlet as his entire wardrobe disappeared, save a censorship sign. "_No_! You know what? Leave your original clothes! They're just fine! Let's stop discussing you naked- I mean period! Arrgh!"

Xelloss grinned, his original attire back in place. "Well! Now that that's out of the way, let me show you around!"

Filia looked back over at him warily as he extended a hand and she hesitantly accepted it. "Okay, but no funny stuff!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Meanwhile, _inside_ Sharp Styx, Gourry was put out… to say the least.

"Hey, Lina!" He whined eyeing the sea-foam green shirt in his reflection. "I don't really like this color, can't we try something else?"

Lina blinked, braving a look up only to quickly look away. Apparently Gourry was built, who knew! So built, apparently, that this stores largest size was skin tight… and what was the point of her buying him a shirt that was just going to keep on making her blush!

"Oooh!" Gourry stated cheerfully, picking up a lilac version of the same one. "How about this one!"

Also, Lina hated shopping… well for clothes anyway, while Gourry… well he seemed to love it, and getting her opinion on _everything_…

Lina cast a glare at the ogling shop maids, and one ogling fellow male customer and sighed. "Here's what we'll do, Gourry. We'll buy two of each. Two lilac, two dandelion, two robin's egg, two periwinkle, two timber wolf, one pale rose…"

"But!" Gourry whined at he last one, and Lina held up a warning hand. She wasn't done yet.

"And two… _sea-foam green_…" She grinned wickedly crossing her arms while Gourry whimpered in horror. The shop maids on the other hand had hearts in their eyes; the previously ogling male was now in a dead faint. "You're just lucky I don't add on the spring green."

"But Lina!" Gourry protested and Lina glared at him crossing her arms.

"There, just look, you made do it. Now we have to get spring green too." She rolled her eyes and Gourry fell to his knees in horror.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

"And this is Chelsea!" Xelloss stated amiably, waving a hand to the cutely dressed Ice Cream vendor. "Chelsea, how do you keep those pigtails so bouncy? And they're so long too!"

Chelsea grinned. "Aww you're sweet!"

Filia stared blankly at the girl, clearly she was insane…

"Chelsea here serves the best ice cream in the world!" Xelloss went on cheerily. "And I would know, I have tried them all!"

"It's true!" Chelsea agreed, nodding causing her pig tails to bounce. "Saillune's soft serve ice cream is world renown!"

"As it says on your umbrella!" Filia replied amiably, cracking a smile at Xelloss.

"Oh, so it does!" Chelsea replied surprised as she looked up.

Filia shook her head with a grin, looking back to Xelloss who was smirking back at her. "So, is it really the best in the world?"

Xelloss grinned cheerily. "Well I certainly think so, but as you've yet to try all the ice cream in the world, you'll just have to take my word on it!"

"Two please!" He stated cheerily, turning his attention back to Chelsea who smiled and took the money he was offering.

"Here you go!" She said handing over the two cones. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." He replied, taking them. "Keep the change."

"Change?" Chelsea blinked and Filia giggled, taking the cone Xelloss was offering her as they walked away. "You sure know some interesting people, Xelloss."

Xelloss shrugged. "Yes well, I've met a lot of people. But ignore that, how's the ice cream?"

Filia looked warily at the cone, while Xelloss waited on edge, finally, she took a bite, causing Xelloss to wince, that was _not_ how you ate ice cream.

Filia licked her lips and swallowed. She beamed at him. "Wow, that's fantastic!"

Xelloss beamed back pleased. "I told you! But Filia, _that's_ not how you eat ice cream, you eat ice cream like this."

He licked his cone, causing Filia to arch a brow.

She shook her head, giving a laugh. "Oh no! I'm a _dragon_, Xelloss, not a cat!"

Xelloss blinked at her, beginning to twitch. "Oh, so all dragon's bite their ice cream then?"

"Maybe!" Filia stated arrogantly, not at all sure actually, but never mind that. "Have you ever seen a dragon eat ice cream, Xelloss?"

Xelloss glared at her. No he hadn't, but of course she wouldn't know that. I mean what sort of looser would sit around all day watching someone else eat ice cream…

Warily he cast his astral eye over to Chelsea, who was of course, watching them eat ice cream.

Xelloss twitched. This was why he hated spending time with this stupid dragon! She just didn't think… normal!

"Who cares!" He finally ground out. "Let's just go back!"

Filia stared at him, seeing a new side of him. "You… you really don't like me… do you?"

Xelloss wilted, this wasn't good… but you know, who cared… his Mistress could punish him for the rest of his life. Being married to Filia forever would be torture anyway.

"No." He stated plainly, opening his eyes to take in her hurt gasp. "I think you're a fool."

Filia blinked… I mean sure she hated him but she never actually thought the feeling was mutual… and then… "A fool?"

"Yes." He nodded, emotionlessly. "A silly little girl who has no concept of reality. I thought our past time together might have changed you, but it didn't. I thought taking the responsibility of raising another might have changed you, but it didn't. I thought running your own store, living life on your own, providing for yourself, I thought all of that would have changed you. But, as we can see, it didn't."

They stood there, in the street, their cloaks billowing in the wind. Filia swallowed as she felt her cone drip on her hand; finally she raised her head, braving his open-eyed gaze.

"Neither did you." She whispered.

Xelloss remained emotionless and finally he offered her his hand. "Here, I'll take you home. Neither one of us actually want to be here for this."

Filia swallowed and then turned away. "No. You're right, I never changed, but you're wrong, I'm not a fool. If you want to go back that's fine. But I doubt you're here for the party and me… I could have left at anytime, but just like _then_, someone has to be here to protect Miss Lina from _you_."

Xelloss snorted, crossing his staff in his arms. "Oh that's just priceless, yes I have _plans_ for Miss Lina, but Miss Lina's a big girl, I assure you she's already seen to taking care of herself."

Xelloss glared at her. "And as for last time, in case you've forgotten the only real danger to her was Valgavv…"

He met her wary gaze and bit off. "… and _you_…"

Filia swallowed, her cone continuing to drip on her glove. She had never wanted to be anywhere else more in her life…

"I hate you…" She whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Xelloss just stared back at her coolly and she swallowed back the emotion welling up inside her.

Slowly she collected herself and tossed the cone in the dirt, and then she was gone in a flash of golden light.

Xelloss stared at the discarded cone, rage building up inside of him.

"Xelloss!" Lina accused joining the lone mazoku, along with Gourry and half a dozen cones. "What did you do?!"

Xelloss growled, shoving down his emotions and closing his eyes, turning to the petit sorceress with a dark smile. "I told her the truth."

Lina glared at him. "So you've been beaten this badly, so soon?"

She rolled her eyes, tossing her fiery mane. "Not that I can say I'm surprised, you have no concept of humanity… not really. So manipulation of this level is really beyond you, isn't it?"

Xelloss said nothing, his hold on his staff tightening dangerously.

Lina smirked and nodded. "You know, your only doing this because I asked you too, and your only doing what I asked you too because Lord Beastmaster asked you too. Maybe this will go smoother if you just do this for you."

She nodded approving the idea to herself aloud. "Yeah, you can even think of it as an experiment as opposed to a challenge, although it's still that as well!"

She laughed and held his closed-eyed gaze meaningfully. "But I still expect you to do it, either way, if you want my cooperation."

Xelloss glared at her behind closed eyes… and then… well she had a point didn't she? After all he was _Xelloss_, trickster priest extraordinaire! But what had he done lately? There was that bit at Dynast's last party and that bit of fooling the Overworlders and saving the world, but lately? Hmm… entertainment had been running low perhaps he really wasn't challenging himself. However… this was _Filia_…

Lina watched as Xelloss thought over her proposal. She should have known such a simple enticement wouldn't be enough…

"Besides!" She cut in with a knowing smirk, upping the ante. "It's obvious she likes you…"

"Wha?" Xelloss' eyes snapped open in horror, before he quickly closed them with a superior grin. "Oh my! Miss Lina, I never though _you_ were living in the same dream world as Amelia… how unfortunate."

Lina smirked crossing her arms , throwing his own smug grin back at him. "You really think that, huh Xelloss? Oh well, your loss, if you don't know what you got to start with than who am I to expect you to keep it? Such a pity though, Knighthood was so appealing too…"

Xelloss cracked his eyes before quickly closing them again. No, no… this was just silly certainly Filia wasn't actually interested in him, but then she had taken his last statement rather hard…

Xelloss grinned, standing upright. "Oh dear. You're really something, Lina. And as for Filia, well we may just get you Knighted yet! See you tomorrow!"

With that he was gone leaving Lina to smirk knowingly at the spot where he'd just been. "Thatta boy, Xelloss."

She sighed with a content grin turning to Gourry and taking a victory lick off one of her many cones.

"Hey, Lina…" Gourry began cautiously. "Filia hates Xelloss, right?"

"That's right, Gourry." Lina replied easily, taking another lick off her cone as she let him get around to what he was actually asking.

Gourry narrowed his gaze, looking down at her as she nonchalantly licked her cone. "So you were just saying all that stuff to get him back in the game, weren't you?"

Lina grinned up at him. "Yep! Disappointed?"

Gourry shook his head, an easy grin gracing his features. "No, 'cause I think he might actually like her, he needed the encouragement!"

Lina blinked at him. "You really think so?"

Gourry nodded and raised a finger. "You know, Lina, most of the plans you make to help yourself usually help everyone else anyway, that's why I always help."

Lina blinked again.

"Huh!" She stated evenly, tossing him an easy grin and turning her attention back to her cone. "Well at least one of us has noble intentions…"

Gourry said nothing, smiling softly quietly noticing the pleased smile she though he couldn't see…

… but he always did…

* * *

**_Hey! It was censored! (n-)_**

**_I never realized how much I loved the_ Gourrina _pairing until I started inculuding it in my work... Gourry is_ so _Sweet!_**

**_Sorry about the fight guys, but it had to happen, it actually wrote itself. I started with that silly icecream comment and their reactions went from there... Yikes! Oh well, it's part of the fun!_**

**_See ya next Sunday!_**


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Good morning! Happy Sunday! Today is the last Sunday of the Month so all updates are due! Next week I'll updat my _Homepage _for... April? I'm not really sure but new polls, new links, new piccies! Hooray! Okay, so here you are, the last plot setup before the fun can "offically" begin!_**

****

**_Enjoy! See ya next Sunday!_**

* * *

**_The Gandhara: Thank you! I know what you mean and I'm glad you like this one! If you're interested in Humor today I'm updating _Slayers: Dedicated_! However, Filia doesn't join the group until Chapter 13... poor Xelloss... (- -) Hee! check it out! (nn) _**

**_ladywater: Heh, thanks! And here ya go! Today's also the last Sunday of the Month and therefore the update date for my long running work, as well as the Finale for _Bound_ I hope you check them out!_**

**_flam3gurl: I know, right?! (GG) But that's out of the way for good! Cue charming Xel... well sorta... I think he's charming! (nn)_**

**_Story Weaver1: Heh, don't worry I just had to get that out of the way sooner rather than later... keep in mind his overall problem with this is how little he likes her to begin with. Yes I know _we_ all think he likes her, but he doesn't think so. That said, this starts off rocky until he can convince himself to keep business and pleasure seperate, only to enivitably combine the two, becuase thats just how it has to be! (n-) However, that was the last chapter he has to fight with himself! Oh and in TRY, he lost the Sword of Light and his battle with Valgavv becuase Filia got under his skin... he just doesn't think rationally around her._**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Day Two…_

* * *

Filia awoke to the feel of the warm sunlight and swollen eyes. 

"Stupid mazoku…" She grumbled pulling the covers back over her head only to toss them aside with a huff as she sat up.

"… and stupid me too…" She whispered sadly clutching the edge of her bed as she willed herself to get up and brave the day, Lina needed her…

Determined she padded over to the closet and pulled out a white sundress, and the same canvass shoes.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Amelia was determined not to be left alone with Mr. Joane, Mr. Zelgadiss… and those stupid bagels! She was furious just thinking about it! If it had just been her and Mr. Zelgadiss they would have talked, like they always did, but no, Mr. Joane was there… and those stupid bagels! 

"Daddy!" She yelled, slamming open the door to his study where he and Uncle Christopher were conferring over the new Saillune Event center. "I want a Fair!"

"Huh!" He cried turning to the door only to relax as his daughter entered, serious resolution on her face. "Amelia! What's wrong daughter?"

Amelia bit her lip and looked shyly to the side. "Well it's just Mr. Zelgadiss is here along with Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry and I want to do something special while they're here…"

"Say no more, Amelia!" Christopher stated cheerily, rising to his feet. "This can wait for another day. You are always such a good Princess, never asking for anything for yourself, it's the least we can do! Why I'll have it done by noon!"

"By noon!" Phil declared in awe. "Brother! My very kind brother!"

"Uncle Christopher!" Amelia agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're the best!"

"Nonsense!" He replied amiably patting her on the head. "I hardly hold a candle to your old man here!"

"Brother!" Phil declared again, standing to his feet and opening his arms.

"Brother!" Christopher replied, opening his arms as well, inviting him to join them.

"Brother!" They both cried and Amelia grinned happily declaring: "Daddy! Uncle!"

And naturally this got the whole thing going again…

Nearly half an hour later Amelia wandered into the hall, where the others were enjoying their breakfast, even if it was only tea or coffee… save Mr. Joane who couldn't help but notice the absence of any bagels at this morning's feast…

"Hooray!" Amelia declared plopping down next to Mr. Zelgadiss. "Uncle Christopher is throwing a carnival for us! It'll be ready by noon!"

"Food!" Gourry and Lina declared in unison, causing Amelia to giggle and Zelgadiss to smile.

"A carnival?" Filia replied, perking up slightly. She found herself inexplicably drawn to such things.

"Yep!" Amelia nodded, cheerfully. "And he's also giving Mr. Joane an all day, all-you-can-eat trip to the bagel factory!"

Joane perked up at this.

"Really?" He inquired in stunned delight.

"Yep!" Amelia nodded. "And it started… well an hour ago, you better get down there!"

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was out of his seat and then gone.

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss cutting in darkly, arching a brow. "I wasn't aware Saillune had a bagel factory…"

Amelia shrugged indifferently. "Well I only had enough tickets for six…"

"But we _were_ six…" Zelgadiss declared… choosing to overlook the fact that it was basically _her_ carnival…

"I think the last ticket was reserved for me…" An obnoxiously smug voice cut in, causing him to twitch. "Isn't that right, Miss Amelia?"

"Yep!" Amelia declared, pleased that everything was going so smoothly, Justice was on her side once more… and Mr. Joane out of her hair! Well… for the next twenty-four hours anyway…

Xelloss faded into view, materializing into the seat beside Filia. Filia bit her lip and turned away. Xelloss paid it no mind, however, he had all day to make it right, afterall!

"I must say!" He stated aloud, grinning at the little princess. "I approve of the way you handled that slippery Mr. Joane! Very admirable!"

Amelia flushed, looking aside as Zelgadiss arched a brow at her meaningfully.

"You know…" He went on, pulling Filia's beloved tea set out of thin air causing her to stammer in shock and rage. "… I did some looking into him…"

Filia blinked at this. "You did?"

Zelgadiss also found himself drawn in, despite himself.

"Yes…" Xelloss nodded, pouring himself a cup of tea, before sending the tea set back to his study. "Rather unsavory character. Really, Zel... I'm surprised at you! However, nothing in his known reputation that explains why _you_ hate him, Filia…"

Filia bit her lip, looking away. "That's none of your concern…" She whispered.

Xelloss took a sip of his tea, staring at her behind closed eyes.

"What sort of things?" Zelgadiss asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Lina goaded, enjoying the progress being made this morning. "What sort of things, Xelloss?"

Xelloss grinned turning his attention on the chimera. "Oh you know, this and that… nothing to impressive I mean he's a dragon afterall, not some monster… but he's built himself up quite a following amongst some of our… well our more… oh you know their just sort of…"

"Cruel?" Filia spat, glaring at him.

"Greedy?" Lina inquired curiously.

"Evil!" Amelia declared, hopping on the table.

"Hungry?" Gourry offered, quite sure of it.

"Boring?" Zelgadiss offered, staring at him, his arms crossed…

"No…" Xelloss replied, shaking his head as he searched for the word. He arched a brow, taking in the lilac travesty that was Gourry's current shirt. "Well… let's just say that unlike most of us, they'd like Gourry's shirt…"

The gang turned towards the swordsman, save Lina who casually averted her eyes, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

"Ahh!" Gourry nodded knowingly, crossing his arms with a smirk. "So they're fashionable."

Lina facefaulted at this, causing the rest of the gang to sweatdrop, save Gourry who was still nodding to himself smugly. Lina groaned, picking herself back up.

"Uhn…" She groaned placing her head in her hands. "Nice, Gourry. I'm sure you nailed that one."

Just then the clock tower bell rang twelve.

"Oh!" Amelia cried, hopping down off the table. "Miss Lina!"

"Right!" Lina agreed, standing to her feet and thrusting her finger in the air.

"It's time for Funnel Cakes!"

* * *

**_Hooray for funnel cakes! Hee! See ya!_**


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... _**

* * *

**_Happy Sunday! Yesterday was the Sealed Pack for Yu-gi-oh and I only won one of four... _**

**-x- GLOOM _(- -)_ -x-**

**_A sad day for the only professional female duelist in Colorado beisdes Misty... who wasn't there today..._**

**_Trust me, it's just as glamorus as Mai makes it look! (nn)_**

**_Anywho, I will just have to do beter next time! (nn)_**

**_And as for regionals! Hee! I'm not exactly nervous... (n-)_**

**_And that's that! Off my life and onto Slayers stuff! (nn)_**

**_This chapter was getting to be so long I had to go back and cap it. It will contiune next week, however if that one gets to long as well... well this is just one long day! Hee! But oh so fun!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_As far as I'm concerened, you_ own_ this chapter! Here's too the following!:_**

**flam3gurl:_ Hee! Yes the old Xelloss is back! Thank goodness... And Lina will heavily rewarded with funnel cakes... And I love letting Amelia be just a little selfish... cause it's always for the sake of JUSTICE! (nn)_**

**Story Weaver1:_ Heh, those Saillunes! What will they do next?! (nn)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

_Day Two… Part Two…_

* * *

"Hee!" Amelia giggled happily. "I'm so glad that Uncle Christopher put this all together for me!" 

"Yeah!" Lina chimed in slapping her on the back. "And the best part of having your own carnival is no lines!"

Lina grinned rubbing her hands together. "And especially no lines for the concession stand!"

"Come on, Gourry!" She declared thrusting a finger into the air. "Let's go eat carnie food!"

"Alright!" Gourry agreed and then they disappeared into smoke and footprints as they made their way to the unfortunate carnies running the concession stand.

Amelia giggled, latching onto Zelgadiss hand, causing him to blush as she pulled him off in the other direction. "Come on Mr. Zelgadiss! I can't wait to show you all the rides!"

"Wait!" Filia cried, suddenly realizing what this meant for her as she gave a wary look at the smiling mazoku beside her and then turned quickly to stop the princess, but they were already gone.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Miss Filia." Xelloss declared cheerily, offering her his hand. "I don't suppose you're anymore interested in food and carnie rides than I thought, are you?"

Filia smirked, turning to him smugly. "This isn't my first fair, Xelloss! There are plenty of things to do here that I find interesting!"

"Oh?" Xelloss asked, arching his brows in surprise. "What sort of things?"

Filia's smirked widened. "You know, I think I might be able to have fun with you afterall!"

She grinned, grabbing the startled monsters hand and he shrugged let her pull him straight down the alley before them.

* * *

OOO

* * *

"Oh Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried pointing up at the multi-colored horses before them. "Look! The Carousel!" 

Zelgadiss stared apathetically at the pastel terror before him. This was his first carnival, going some place simply to have fun and distract yourself was beyond him. At least at the opera you could wallow in your own self-reflection… this was… childish.

"I'm not going on there." He stated, coolly, crossing his arms.

Amelia pouted up at him, her eyes shiny. "Please, Mr. Zelgadiss?! Please?!"

The chimera heaved a sigh, a grin forming against his will as his gaze softened. "Okay, Amelia."

"Yea!" Amelia declared grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Lina grinned slapping Gourry on the back. "Go on, big boy. You know what I want!" 

"Oh Miss Lina!" Came a cheerful male voice from behind them. "I thought I'd find you here!"

"Huh?" Lina asked turning around to see their host. "Oh! Hey, Christopher!"

Christopher smiled. "Don't worry! I won't keep you long. I just wanted to say that I never felt I properly rewarded you for all your effort in saving my brother!"

"Oh…" Lina blushed. "I mean you have too…"

"Of course I do!" Christopher replied. "That's why you and Mr. Gourry eat free!"

"F…Free…?" Lina sputtered, her gaze softening, a single tear running down her check. "Cr… Christopher…"

"Miss Lina, are you alright?" Christopher asked hesitantly.

Suddenly he found himself wrapped in a heavy embrace. "Oh Christopher! You've made the happiest girl in the world!"

Gourry laughed as Lina bashfully pulled herself off of the stunned heir. "Eh! Oops! Sorry about that, reflex…"

"It's quite alright, Miss Lina!" Christopher replied cheerily, waving to them as he turned to leave. "Enjoy!"

Lina grinned, waving back enthusiastically. "Oh! I will! Thanks!"

As soon as the mutual waving had ceased she turned to Gourry, passion in her eyes. "Okay, now you _really_ know what I want!"

Gourry nodded, his entire head nearly one big grin. "You got it, Lina!"

Quickly he turned to stunned and slightly horrified carnies. "Okay! We need 20 funnel cakes, 16 shaved ice cones, 40 bushels of cotton candy, 30 Carmel apples, 28 popcorn balls, and 50 pretzels!"

He grinned, turning to Lina. "That should start us off!"

"You're going to order more?" The stunned cashier asked.

Gourry shrugged lightheartedly as Lina nodded emphatically. "Well, we are going to here _all_ day! We need to pace ourselves!"

The cashier stared at them in stunned awe and then quickly shook herself out of it. "Okay… so that's 20 funnel cakes, 16 shaved ice cones, 40 bushels of cotton candy, 30 Carmel apples, and 28 popcorn balls…"

"And 50 pretzels." Gourry reminded her politely.

"And 50 pretzels." She added on, nodding to the guys behind her to see if they got all that. Their stunned faces saying yes. With a polite and confident grin she turned back to them. "Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Just a few pitchers of lemonade." Lina replied sweetly. "We'll see if we need more later."

* * *

OOO

* * *

Filia smirked to herself as they stopped in front of a large mirror. "This is the Paint Ball Fun Zone." 

Xelloss arched a brow, tilting his head. "Paint Ball?"

Filia grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh?! Don't tell me you've never played!"

Xelloss grinned weakly, twitching slightly. "I'm afraid not. Oh my, how embarrassing! So you play often, then, Filia?"

The evil smirk he received was responses enough and Xelloss sweatdropped. "Right, well I don't supposed you'd be willing to give a few pointers. It being my first time and all, eh, Filia!"

He laughed weakly but broke off as he noticed that eerie, knowing smile of hers hadn't budged. "Right, should've expected that…"

"Oh!" She replied sweetly, pulling open the mirrored door to the changing room. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough!"

Xelloss watched warily as she giggled, pulling the door closed behind her.

"But, Filia!" He whined. "That's not fair!"

"Hah!" Was the annoyed reply. "You can take it. Now go get changed, you big baby!"

Xelloss twitched furiously before turning on his heel and heading into the changing room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Okay… seriously… this was _really_ boring… 

It was so boring that it actually had Zelgadiss thinking _more_ about his problems then he would have before he got on this stupid ride. I mean all it did was go round and round, the horses moving up and down. Who enjoyed this?

He braved a look at the princess beside him, and cracked a grin at her own bored expression. That being all he need he signaled the carnie, and they slowed to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadiss." She stated, shaking her head warily after they'd gotten off. "That was a lot more fun when I was little."

Zelgadiss chuckled, rubbing her head. "No shame in growing up, Amelia. Where to next?"

Amelia smiled softly, pausing a moment to appreciate his intentional complement.

"Well!" She replied, pointing over at the ride to their left. "There's always the Sea Monster!"

"Looks like a big swing…" Zelgadiss replied dryly, before flushing as he caught himself. "I'm sorry, Amelia… I didn't meant too…"

Amelia giggled. "No you're right. Wow, the last time I went to a carnival was so long ago…"

She tapped her foot going over her memories, before declaring. "Hey I know! Let's only go on things that sorta scared me! Now they'll be so much fun!"

Zelgadiss broke into a grin at her enthusiasm. "Okay. Let's do it, Amelia."

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss eyed himself warily in the mirror. He wasn't sure this armor would hold up against a knife, let alone this "Paint Ball" gun… 

He smirked. He guessed he would just have to hit her first!

Emboldened he boldly threw open the door, only to get his in the face hard. Something exploding all over it as it made contact.

"Wha…" he yelped, and tasted paint. "Oh! Paint Ball! I see…"

Opening his eyes, he let his predators gaze take in the sight of Filia giggling, tears streaming down her face.

"That… will not happen again." He stated coolly, raising his own weapons.

Filia grinned, sticking out her tongue at him. "Maybe not, but either way… no magic… that's cheating!"

Xelloss glared darkly at her, aiming for that pretty blond head of hers. "Oh. I won't need magic to get _you_…"

Filia giggled again, firing just a second before he did, catching him off guard.

In seemingly slow motion Filia threw herself down, the paint ball sailing over her as her's went on. Xelloss had no time, turning away only to have the red paint slam into his shoulder.

"No!" He cried. "That's not fair! You were distracting me!"

"You distracted yourself, namagomi." Filia replied smugly, and then she was gone, ducking quickly behind the corner before Xelloss could collect himself for another shot.

Xelloss glared at the spot where she'd been, quickly round the corner, weapon raised, only to find him aiming at himself. "Hmm… apparently this seems to be some sort of labyrinth…"

Suddenly, out of no where, a paint ball slammed into his back.

"Hey!" He yelped turning on the giggling dragoness. "No fair! You masked your aura!"

"That's what makes it fair!" She replied easily, disappearing behind another corner. "You can mask yours too, if you want."

Xelloss narrowed his eyes, cloaking his own aura. It was _so_ on!

* * *

OOO

* * *

"The Zipper?" Zelgadiss asked warily. 

Amelia grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry! This one scared me a lot when I was little. It won't be boring."

Zelgadiss cast it one last wary look and strapped himself in beside Amelia.

The chains rattled as the slowly crawled up… boring… and then… bam! They flipped!

They flipped over and over again Amelia giggled in glee and Zelgadiss actually cracking a grin but then… hey! This was kinda scary!

The chimera closed his eyes willing the terrible experience to be over and finally it was.

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked worriedly as he blinked open his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied coolly, looking to the side. "That one was so dull that I must have dosed off, sorry Amelia."

Amelia blinked at him, a small smile creeping across her face as she decided to let him get away with the bad excuse. However, it was Unjust to lie to her like that! And she knew just how to punish him!

* * *

_**Yea! I wanna play paintball... hmm I shall rally my friends! See ya next week! (nn)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Hallo! Happy Mother's day! Tell your moms! Hee! And of course, Happy Sunday!_**

**_So today I finaly posted the new polls! Hooray! Come check out my _homepage_ and vote today!_**

**_You'll like it! (nn) _**

**_- Enjoy_**

* * *

Special Thanks To:

Reisis:_ Cool! Just to double check, you live in Colorado then, right? Hee! I'd love to see ya at the June Second Regionals! Heh, I think you'll like this chappie, then too! (nn)_

WildfireDreams:_ Tada! Hee! I'm glad you liked it, as always good to have ya! (nn)_

Story Weaver1:_ Well to be fair, it does flip upside down, over and over... and over! (nn) Poor Zel, I do love to torture him... and Xelloss... humbled! Ha! Thankies for the reveiw! _

Sadoh:_ Hee! High five back! I'm glad to have ya as a fan! Come check out my homepage if you haven't! Thanks so much!_

flam3gurl:_ Paintball rocks! And yes, sadly, their are a blast, and you naturally get a lot of attention, being one girl in about anywhere for 40 to 80 guys, not that I care, but it is flatering. Of course, you also have to be good, or they suck. I'm good enough so I'm defenitly not bored. I dedicate the Filia and Xelly fun in this next chapter to you! Oh! I'll have a spot for your work by next Sunday, promise!_

_Thanks so much you guys! You rock!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Day Two… Part Three…_

* * *

Xelloss sported an evil smirk as he snuck around the corner, catching a glance of golden hair reflecting back at him in the mirror. He quickly flattened against the wall. Silently, he pulled back the pump, sliding it back as he loaded. 

Narrowing his amethyst shards, he released all the power he'd been holding back. A dragon still ten years away from hatching wouldn't be able to help but feel his presence…

* * *

OOO

* * *

Filia shuddered, stifling a scream of rage as a cloud of black annoyance washed over her. There was no doubt about it, Xelloss was right around that corner. 

She grinned, loading her gun and raising it to her shoulder purposefully.

Still fire in her eyes, she rounded the corner and prepared to fire.

Suddenly she was hit dead on in the face with the harsh splatter of blue paint.

She gasped in shock and attempted to blink away the blue so that she could see when she was hit again… this time in the mouth.

Xelloss chuckled loading again, and Filia now completely enraged began firing blindly at him… naturally missing in her blue-blinded condition.

"Oh my!" Xelloss stated cheerily as he watched another paint ball sail harmlessly by his shoulder. "Do all Dragons have such terrible aim or is it just…"

He was cut off as he was finally hit in the mouth with one of Filia's red ammunition. Xelloss' eyes widened as he let out an offended gargle.

Filia grinned. "Ah con see you buh ah hard at!"

"Oh Reerey?" Xelloss replied haughtily. "Rell ah con see you so hah!"

Filia grinned, and then hit him with another paint ball. Xelloss smirked back at her incredulously and then they both proceeded to fire at each other wildly until they collapsed against the wall, finally out of ammunition…

"I guess…" Filia panted with a loopy grin. "We'll have to call that a tie, huh…"

Xelloss did a quick mental count… which showed Filia had hit him _twice_ more than he her and closed his eyes cheerily, standing to his feet and offering her a now red-painted gloved hand. "If we must! I have to say… that was rather enjoyable! Where do you suggest we go next?!"

Filia gave him an evil grin, taking his hand as he swiftly pulled her to her feet. "Oh! If you liked _that_, then you'll _love_ this…"

* * *

OOO

* * *

"The Graviton?" Zelgadiss read aloud looking from the large top-like machine to the grinning princess, his face displaying his distrust. "What does it do?" 

Amelia grinned, taking his hand and leading him up the ramp. "It let's you defy gravity. What did you think it would do, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Honestly the chimera wasn't sure he trusted Amelia's pick in rides in the slightest, but then what could he do? It was her fair after all… although it _was_ being put on for him, but then this was _her_ country…

Before he could decide what _his_ rights were in all this they were already aboard the unnerving contraption.

The tiny princess smiled reassuringly, strapping herself to a board beside him. "It'll be okay Mr. Zelgadiss! This rides a lot of fun, really! And I'm sure you won't get bored on this one!"

"I'm sure." Zelgadiss echoed wearily, following Amelia's lead and strapping himself to the board, that concept alone unnerving enough…

It was wise he did for no sooner than he'd done so, there came a loud whirling noise as the motor powered up… and then the floor dropped out…

"Amelia!" He yelped nervously, looking down at the gaping chasm below them. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"What's the matter Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked innocently. "You fight in situations like this all the time!"

"Yes well then I'm in control of my movements…" He stated, closing his eyes and attempting to calm himself as his stomach attempted to climb up into his throat. "This is quite different!"

Amelia grinned, pleased with herself and the progress Mr. Zelgadiss was making. "Well it's too late now! Just lay back and enjoy the ride!"

Amelia let out a giggle and a little whoop and Zelgadiss swallowed warily.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

OOO

* * *

"Ahh…" Lina sighed, setting the empty pitcher on the table with a clang, and slouching back in her chair. "That lemonade sure hit the spot, eh Gourry?" 

"Em hm!" Gourry agreed, crossing his arms behind his head cheerily. "So what now, Lina?"

Lina smiled happily, glacing around their private fair. "Well I figure in a little bit we'll go play some carnie games."

"I love carnie games." Gourry replied easily. "I'm really pretty good at them, Lina."

"Huh." Lina replied, cracking a grin as she sat up. "I bet you are, Gourry."

"I am." He replied cheerily as Lina shook her head, her amused smile widening. "But what, _next_ Lina?"

Lina grinned, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Now it's time for seconds!"

"Alright!" Gourry cried jumping to his feet.

"Food! Food! Food!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

"See!" Amelia stated cheerily as the Chimera collapsed onto his knees, kissing the ground beneath him gratefully. "You sure weren't bored on that one!" 

"Nope." Zelgadiss replied darkly, standing to his feet and giving the princess a cocky grin. "That was great, too bad we can't ride it twice."

Actually, they could. It was their fair; they could ride anything as many times as they wanted. However, she could take one look at him and tell he was lying. Darn, she had really hoped he would have learned his lesson…

"Well, I know another ride similar…" She stated carefully, watching his eyes grow wide in horror.

"Oh…" Zelgadiss replied warily, annoyed with himself for getting himself into this. "Well I guess we _have_ to ride it then…"

"Really?" Amelia asked with a shrug. "Well if you say so, Mr. Zelgadiss."

* * *

OOO

* * *

"What are these things?" Xelloss asked, arching a brow. 

"Bumper cars." Filia replied smugly, arching a brow at him nervously. "Xelloss, why are your eyes still open?"

Xelloss grinned, pleased as always at her fear. "Why close them? It just you and me here afterall, and _you_ certainly know I'm a monster."

Filia blinked at him, and then gave a shrug. "Whatever."

She smirked, hopping over the fence and into on of the small carts. "Afterall there's no way some silly monster can beat a dragon in bumper cars!"

"Oh really?" He countered, phasing into a cart in front of her, enjoying her gasp. "Do any other dragons besides you even know what a bumper car is?"

Filia blushed, looking aside. "No."

She grinned making eye contact with him, as the stop light turned green. "But as the representative for dragon kind, I'll make sure that statement is true by the end of the day!"

"Oh Please!" Xelloss snorted. "As if…"

He was cut off as Filia crashed hard into his cart. "That's one for dragons, silly mazoku, zero!"

"Filia! No fair!" Xelloss whined. "I don't know the rules!"

"Then figure them out!" Filia replied, sticking her tongue out at him, pulling back and then ramming him again, causing him to spin into another empty cart. "That's two!"

Xelloss glared at her, regaining control of his cart. "Tell me the rules Filia, otherwise it's not fair!"

Filia smirked. "No! You wouldn't tell me the rules!"

"Yes I would." He argued, shrugged and looking to the side. "As long as I was allowed too…"

Filia smirked, and rammed him again. "I don't believe you, Xelloss."

Xelloss glared at her again, regaining control of his cart. "Oh my! It seems since dragons are such selfish creatures they won't be honest with their opponent, they expect the same of us. How unfortunate!"

Filia glared at him, while he tittered in response. "Alright fine! I'll tell you the rules!"

Xelloss smirked.

_I knew that would work… yare, yare, Filia… so predictable…_

* * *

**_Honestly! Everything's a competition with those two! Hee! See ya next week!_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Happy Sunday! I just put _flam3gurl's_ fan art up on my _homepage_! Come check it out when you get a chance!_

* * *

**

Special Thanks To:

Reisis:_ A secret, eh?! Well then, I shall just have to wait, and hope we meet... you're gonna love this chapter by the way..._

WildfireDreams:_ Your reviews make feel as though I'm writing only for you, thank you. Don't stop! (nn)_

Story Weaver1:_ Heh, you know, it sorta seemed that way didn't it? Let's not tell them! Heh, the sudo date deepens in this chappie!_

SupremeHyren:_ Wow, I feel honored. Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it! (nn)_

flam3gurl:_ Indeed ow, but for them it was more like: oh no you didn't it! Hee! Did you call them Dodgem Cars?! That is so cool! I'm telling my friends! Oh and their is some in coming cuteness in the MelZel pairing! _

_Awesome fans!_

_- Nicci_

_

* * *

_

Warning: this my version of bumper cars… it's a tad more civilized… a tad… 

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Day Two… Part Four…_

* * *

Zelgadiss, now more green then gray, exited the spinning tea-cup monstrosity and staggered over to the trash can, where he unceremoniously, vomited into it. 

Amelia bit her lip, maybe she'd taken this a _bit_ too far.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadiss!" She cried sadly, rushing over to his side and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me spinney rides make you ill!"

Zelgadiss tightened nervously at the princess' small grip, pulling his head out of the trash can.

"Spinney-rides?" He echoed, wiping his mouth. He smirked. "I guess I didn't know…"

Amelia grinned, pleased. "Well Mr. Zelgadiss, now that we know why don't we let you relax for a bit and I'll take you on a ride I think you'll like!"

Zelgadiss turned to face her warily, causing the small princess to quickly drop her hands, looking to the side with a blush. "I don't know, Amelia…"

"Oh please!" Amelia pleaded. "I'm sure this time. It doesn't spin and it's not boring!"

Zelgadiss smirked despite himself, running his hand though her hair. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately too… "Okay, one more ride…"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Okay." Filia stated in officious tone, causing Xelloss to twitch and smirk at the same time. "Let's wait for the light to turn red." 

They waited a few seconds and then it buzzed, turning red.

"Right." Filia nodded, meeting Xelloss' open and quite amused eyes. She shuddered, but hardened herself, she was in teaching mode.

"So, when the light is red…" She began, motioning to light. "You stop, or your disqualified."

Xelloss nodded, still grinning, he was enjoying making her nervous.

Filia warily noted his nod and went on. "The goal is to hit your opponent's car as many times possible."

"That's all?" Xelloss asked perplexed.

"Yep." Filia nodded.

Xelloss grinned. "Oh my, you know, Filia, you have excellent taste in games. I'm actually impressed."

Filia blushed looking to the side, unsure how to respond to that… Unfortunately, at that moment the light turned green and Xelloss wasted no time ramming his cart into hers.

"What!" Filia yelped, quickly regaining control of her cart. "No fair, Xelloss! You cheated!"

"I did not!" He replied easily. "I improvised."

Filia dropped her jaw in outrage, and naturally, Xelloss took this opportunity to ram her again.

"Now we're even!" Xelloss replied smugly.

"Xelloss!" Filia roared, revving up her engine, fire her eyes. "You're… going… down!"

_…Oh dear!..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Now is it time for carnie games?" Gourry asked, once they'd tossed the last of their trash. 

"Nope." Lina replied.

"Then what is it time for, Lina?" Gourry asked.

"It's time for all the lemonade we can drink!" She replied cheerily.

"Ahh." Gourry replied knowingly, placing a finger to his chin and nodding. "And then afterwards it'll be time for the bathroom."

"That's right!" Lina replied. "Now let's go drink our fill!"

"Alright!" Gourry replied.

* * *

O O O

* * *

"This is the Roller Coaster, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia stated cheerily, waving a hand at the large contraption. "It's made of wood and we get to ride on it in basically a train!" 

Zelgadiss looked up at the ominous contraption, just in time to see a large gust of wind blow by, rattling it. "Amelia…"

"Trust me, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia sated happily, ignoring the terror in his eyes. "You like this one, I promise."

"…" Zelgadiss replied, as he warily allowed the small princess to take his hand and pull him up the ramp to the "train".

They sat in the second cart, Amelia warily warning him not to sit in the front or the back on his first time.

Zelgadiss was a tad nervous that, like the last three, this ride required him to strap in. With a sigh, he did so and Amelia smiled up at him reassuringly.

"It'll be fine, Mr. Zelgadiss." She said confidently. "You'll see."

Zelgadiss nodded, and then the bar in front of them slammed down, locking them in.

Zelgadiss swallowed nervously, he did not like where this was going.

There came a whirling of gears and a series of clacks as the train began to move up the hill… slowly… too slowly…

Zelgadiss swallowed again as they reached the top, and then just when he though that they were stalling… they tipped over the edge with amazing speed, crashing down the track.

Amelia let out a little squeal, latching onto him, causing him to flush, and even despite his fear he felt excitement building up in him, and then suddenly, they whooshed up a smaller hill and then down it.

He… he liked this! He really liked this!

"Amelia!" He yelled, putting his hands up as they rounded another turn. "This is great!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia replied, still nervously latched onto his cloak, but also enjoying herself.

They slowly rode up another hill, only to come crashing down again, rounding another turn and then whooshing through a pitch black tunnel, and then… it was over.

"Let's ride it again!" Zelgadiss declared once they were docked again, getting out of the cart and looking at Amelia excitedly. "Only this time, I wanna ride in the front!"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Hah! I win!" Filia declared with a smug smirk, sticking her tongue out at Xelloss. "Dragons are superior to mazoku!" 

"In bumper cars, perhaps." Xelloss stated coolly, phasing out of his cart and opening the gate for her. "Where to next, Filia. It seems the honor of my race needs to be reaffirmed."

Filia rolled her eyes. "As if that would ever happen."

They both looked at each other, righteously indignant, and then they burst out laughing.

"Oh dear…" Xelloss replied, shaking his head sadly. "We are in trouble."

"That's for sure." Filia agreed, before covering her mouth, blushing. "Oops…"

Xelloss arched a brow and then burst out laughing. "Oh my, Filia! I do believe you just agreed with me!"

"No… no… I just…" Filia sputtered as Xelloss tittered on.

She sighed, hopping out of the cart. "Carnie games, that's where we're going next."

Xelloss grinned, laugher still evident in his amethyst depths. "After you, Filia!"

Filia growled and headed off, leading the way.

* * *

**_And then it'll be time for the bathroom! (nn) I think that was my favorite line..._**

**_Hooray for carnie games! (nn) See Ya next week! _**


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the Slayers...but I do own these plushies..._**

* * *

_Okay! Sorry I was late! I had to head to work a little early. But it's still Sunday, so happy Sunday!_

_Next Week! New Polls! And the title page for **Slayers: Fooled** will be up on my hompage! _

_Also today, **After The Moon** and **Slayers: Dedicated** have been updated._

_Last chance to vote!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**icecrystal48**:_ Thanks so much. Don't worry, I always rank your reviews highly, thanks!_

**WildfireDreams**: _As always thanks! (nn)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

_Day Two… Part Five…_

* * *

"Okay Gourry!" Lina sated cheerily, slapping him on the back. "Knock down those pins and win me that jelly fish plushy!" 

"So you like that one too, huh, Lina?" Gourry replied with a smile as he took the balls from her.

Lina grinned at him. "So you like it, then?"

"Yep." Gourry nodded thoughtfully. "It's like we have a connection."

"You and me, or you and the jelly fish?" Lina chided with a grin.

"Both." Gourry replied honestly, causing Lina to blush, and then kick him in the head.

"Ow!" Gourry yelped. "Hey! Lina!"

"Just throw the balls, you big jelly fish!" She growled.

Gourry blinked, rubbing his head and then did so… and of course knocked them all out at once.

The carnie blinked in shock.

Lina grinned, whacking the smug swordsman on the back. "Way to go, Gourry!"

"That'll be one jelly fish." Gourry stated matter-o-factly, nodding to himself.

The carnie shook his head and pulled it down, handing it to him, where Lina immediately pulled it out of his hands. "Thanks, Gourry!"

Gourry smiled, patting her on the head. "Don't mention it, Lina."

Lina glared at him from under furrowed brows. "Know if off it's not like I'm some little kid, Gourry. Yeesh!"

Gourry blinked at her, confused as usual, and so completely missing her blush.

"Oh my!" Xelloss tittered as he followed Filia into the alley, just in time to see the bright red Lina clutching a jelly fish plushy, looking quite a bit like a little kid afterall. "Maybe we should pick another alley, what do you think Filia?"

Filia giggled, shaking her head. "Oh I'm sure this will be fine, beside they might need us to chaperone!"

"Wha! Chaper...!" Lina broke of into a growl, handing the plushy off to a now grinning Gourry, it was time to be a grown up again! "Hah! You two need the chaperone more then I do!"

"**I don't know what you're talking about!**" They both yelp in unison, causing Lina to smirk and them to glance at each other warily, then away quickly.

"Ah hah!" Lina stated knowingly, waging a finger at them. "You see! And while we're on the subject, what is all over your faces?"

"**Huh, what do you…**" The both asked in unison only to turn and glare at each other.

"**Oh come on!**" They huffed only to burst out laughing.

Lina shook her head sadly as they attempted to recompose themselves. "You two have spent way too much time with each other today."

"Oh I can't disagree with that, Miss Lina." Xelloss responded, pulling himself together first.

Filia nodded in agreement, bright red as tears streamed down her face.

"It's paint!" She finally choked out, pulling herself together at last. "From the Paint Ball Fun Zone."

"Paint Ball!" Lina cried, little hearts in her eyes. "I love Paint Ball!"

"Me too!" Gourry declared eagerly, causing the other three to stare.

"Really?" Lina asked and the swordsman nodded eagerly.

"The only three things I do at carnivals are eat, play carnie games, and play paint ball!" He stated matter factually, puffing up proudly. "I'm excellent at all three."

"Huh." Lina stated, taking into account his experience with the first two. "Well then what are we waiting for! My jellyfish wants friends!"

Gourry smirked, nodding the carnie who warily set the balls in front of him. "I'm on it!"

Xelloss arched a brow and Lina smirked at him meaningfully. "Wow, Look at Gourry, such a gentleman."

"More like a doormat…" Xelloss muttered to the side turning back to grin at Lina who stared at him darkly.

"What was that?" She threatened.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He replied cheerily turning to Filia. "Do you want a jelly fish; I hear Gourry's a gentleman!"

Filia burst out laughing again and Lina tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Xelloss to quit messing around and take the hint already!

Xelloss warily took in her annoyance, and grinned tightly speaking forcefully. "Oh look! A dragon plushy! Why don't I win it for you Filia, gentleman that I am!"

"You are no such thing!" Filia yelped, crossing her arms and turning aside. "Besides, I don't want some silly dragon plushy, it's degrading!"

Xelloss twitched. "Oh my! Well that's unfortunate because you're getting it!"

Filia dropped her jaw and balked at him as he grinned tightly back at her.

"Fine." She replied, haughtily. "But no magic, it's still cheating!"

Xelloss grinned, pleased to have won the plushy battle. "Please, you of all people should know how accurate my aim is Filia!"

Filia stared at him, breaking out in a knowing smile. "Oh! Well how bout this, no astral vision, just straight ahead like us dragons, and the humans!"

"But that's not fair!" Xelloss whined, smile gone. "I'm a monster!"

Filia grinned, please to have won the no magic battle. "But otherwise how will we know if you can beat, Gourry at Paint Ball? I may want Zelgadiss on my team instead!"

Xelloss twitched at the insinuation. What with this being his first trip to the carnival and he'd already nearly tied her in paint ball, stupid dragon!

"Oh my! You have very silly rules, you know that Filia?" He asked dryly, opening his eyes and focusing in the _mortal_ fashion.

Filia smiled sweetly. "Thank you; if they're silly to some monster then they must be fair!"

Xelloss stared at her faulty logic, and decided to let it go, turning his rage and his open eyes on the carnie, causing the carnie to whimper in fear, and Xelloss to feel better.

"I'm after that dragon plushy!" He stated cheerily and the carnie gave another whimper setting the pins in front of him.

"So going to try you hand, Xelloss." Gourry stated by way of challenge.

Xelloss looked warily at the swordsman, anytime an idiot like Gourry was feeling smug, you probably shouldn't challenge him. He had to be right.

"No thanks, Gourry. " He replied warily. "This is my first time; I'll practice a bit first and maybe take you up on that later. For now, why don't you show me how it's done."

Gourry grinned, pulling back for the pitch. "Heh, no problem."

Xelloss and Filia watched in awe as the ball nailed the pins again.

"Yea! Alright Gourry!" Lina cheered, pulling out a fan, pleased.

Gourry grinned, motioning to the plushies, "The Starfish please."

"Awe! Thanks Gourry!" Lina cooed, grabbing him by the wrist. "Now let's go win me a crocodile from over there."

"Sure thing, Lina." Gourry chuckled allowing her to drag him off as her waved at Xelloss and Filia. "Good luck, Xelloss."

"Thanks, Gourry." Xelloss stated deadpan, turning to the ball before him. Wincing slightly as Filia joined his side. As if he wasn't under enough pressure.

Xelloss sighed inwardly, picking up the ball and staring at the pins.

He cranked it back, and let it go. It was a direct hit… on the poor carnie.

Seven carnie brushings later it became abundantly clear to Filia that Xelloss lacked depth perception.

"I don't get it!' He wined, picking up another ball, causing the carnie to duck down in terror. Enough was enough. "I see the pins, I throw the ball where I see them, and still they stand! Are they mocking me!"

Filia stifled a giggle, and launched into an in depth discussion of depth perception.

The sun was setting at this point and it was right around then that Zelgadiss and Amelia wandered into the alley, and wouldn't you know it, those super chimera ears picked up on the conversation, causing Zelgadiss to grin.

_Perfect! This is my chance to put Xelloss in his place!_ He smirked, softening it to a smile as he turned to the tiny princess. "Amelia, I'm going to win you that unicorn! It's the one you want, right?"

"Oh Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cooed, cheerily. "Yes it is, how did you know?"

"It says 'Win me for the princess on the collar'." He replied coolly.

"Uncle Christopher…" Amelia winced, and Zelgadiss grinned, mussing her hair.

"I would have chosen that one anyway." He stated calmly. "It's the only one that matches you."

Amelia blushed, looking to the side. "Mr. Zelgadiss…"

Zelgadiss smiled, placing a hand behind her back to lead her. "Come on. Let's go get you a unicorn."

"Hey there, Xelloss, mind if we join you?" He asked, smirk back in place as he stepped in front of Filia, taking the station next to the unhappy monster.

Xelloss, never one to be caught off guard by his _favorite_ chimera grinned back in response. "Of course! It wouldn't be the same without you Zel!"

Filia noticed the "grammar" slip, and narrowed her brows. She had a feeling this wasn't the first time he'd answered a direct question that way…

And so the war of the plushies began. Gourry leading by far adding to Lina's spoils the crocodile, naturally, six different kinds of fish, three types of turtle, and one sea urchin. Zelgadiss followed closely, Amelia's spoils including one unicorn, three different colors of ponies, one rainbow colored horse, and two cute little bunnies, which Zelgadiss had been quite against winning. Finally, in last place, by no fault of his own, the fault actually being entirely Filia's stupid rules! Was Xelloss, who had "earned" Filia one dragon plushy, one amethyst cat plushy, and one wolf plushy… all bribes from bruise or maimed carnies all just wanting Xelloss to go away!

It all came down to this. Three couples, a goat plushy, a fox plushy, and a giant whale plushy, and one giant hammer!

Gourry grinned as the carnies, from all around the fair gathered round. "Wow! Hey Lina, we really ushered in a crowd!"

"Actually…" The girl from the concession stand spoke up weakly. "It's after ten o'clock… we just wanna close up."

"Oh!" Lina bristled. "Alright, well you know which one I want, Gourry."

"And you know which one I want, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia spoke up glaring at Lina, her own competitive side flaring up.

Lina glared back and Filia smiled softly. "How bought whoever hit's the hardest wins the biggest, and so on!"

Lina beamed at her. "Filia, you're a genius! Okay! Win me that whale Gourry!"

"Hmpt!" Amelia snorted, turning aside. "And who says you get to go first!"

"Actually!" Filia cut in sweetly. "Since he's in the lead, he should. Followed by Zelgadiss, and then us…"

All five blinked at her, wondering if she knew she'd just referred to her and Xelloss as an "us".

"Fine." Amelia pouted.

"Alright!" Gourry declared, easily grabbing the hammer with one hand, to pick it up, slapping the other hand around the handle to steady it.

"Go, Gourry!" Lina cheered. "Make me proud!"

Gourry grinned, pulling back, and slamming it down.

Under normal circumstances, Gourry would have won this sort of thing easy, no contest. However, today he was wearing a brand new, skin tight, lilac shirt…

Lina watched in scarlet-faced horror as his hammer made contact with the pressure center, sending it spiraling up, as he flexed. It was then that his lilac shirt griped to tight around his biceps, causing him to briefly let up, and the while it hit the bell… it was a weak sham of what it should have been… also… his shirt then burst into tiny pieces of Lilac confetti.

"G… Gourry!" Lina bellowed, turning away, red from head to toe.

Amelia also turned away quickly, Zelgadiss averted his eyes as well. Filia giggled and Xelloss grinned widely.

"Oh my!" He stated cheerily as Gourry stared dumbfounded at the confetti at his feet.

"Aw!" He whined sadly, tossing the hammer to the ground. "And that was my favorite shirt."

"Well it looks like you're up next, Zel!" Xelloss encouraged, his grin widening.

Zelgadiss looked warily at the hammer and nodded. This was his chance for the win, afterall. He wasn't going to let slip away so easily.

Amelia beamed, watching her hero swing back and hammer that button all the way up to the bell where it sounded loud and clear. "Yea! Way to go Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Zelgadiss smiled at her, handing the hammer to Xelloss. "Beat that, Mr. Depth Perception."

"Oh so you heard that then?" Xelloss asked, taking the hammer from his and shaking his head sadly. "How unfortunate. But you something, Zel, depth perception has absolutely nothing to do with this, I don't actually have to aim."

Zelgadiss blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Filia also blinked at him in confusion and Xelloss smirked at them, turning back too the device before him.

With ease he tossed the hammer up and caught it with ease, only he didn't catch the handle, but the hammer part itself.

With a grin, he flipped it over, leaning on it like a cane and casting a wink at Filia who narrowed her eyes in comprehension.

Gently, he lifted it off the ground by the head, walked over and slammed the tip of the handle down into the button, causing the pressure to slam up into the bell so hard it knocked it off.

"I'll take the whale please." He stated easily, a smug grin playing at his features as the others stared.

The carnies looked at each other and shrugged, taking down the stuffed animals.

Xelloss grinned, hoisting the dragon sized wale up over his head. "Hear, Filia. Let me take you home, this thing is rather large after all."

Xelloss looked back at the dumbstruck carnies. "May I keep this?" He asked, raising the hammer.

They shrugged again and he grinned, holding the arm holding it out for Filia. "Shall we?"

Filia grinned, shaking her head, taking his arm. "You're… you…"

Xelloss smirked. "An excellent deduction, Filia. You know I'm always up for discussing myself! Let's get together and do it some time!"

Filia grinned and they phased away.

Amelia looked away from them at the gloom ridden chimera beside her. "Cheer up, Mr. Zelgadiss. We'll come back and do it again!"

Zelgadiss remained gloomy and Amelia beamed, leaning in meaningfully. "And we can ride the roller coaster!"

Zelgadiss perked up, beaming. "Sounds fun. Sounds real fun. Here Amelia, let's go get your fox."

Amelia beamed happily. "Okay!"

"Here, Lina!" Gourry offered, pushing the goat plushy towards the still scarlet sorceress, who attempted to hide, only to smack dead into his chest. This was just too much, and she quite rightly fainted.

"Lina!" Gourry cried, catching her quickly.

He cast a wary look from the collapsed Lina to the hill of plushies behind her.

"I'm going to need a really, _really_ big sack…"

* * *

_Hee! I love Gourry! See ya next week!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... I do own the bagle factory..._**

* * *

**_YIKES!!! I TOTALLY THOUGHT I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY! SO SORRY!!!_**

* * *

_Yea! Happy Sunday all! I posted up a links page on my **hompage**! Come check it out! I'm waiting to put up new polls till next week._

_I went down a notch in my ranking, I was aiming to go up by one notch, so I'm sad. I'll give the deck one more try, then I'll disband it._

* * *

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Ukchana:**_ The magic thing, you know how spiders see all around them cause they have eight eyes? I assume astral vision is something like that, seeing straigt ahead in only one direction, has gotta be tough then. Luckily! He really came through in the end! (nn) I'm so glad you like it!_

**flam3gurl:** _Hee! Well here ya go! I was cracking up after writing this chapter! Send me your character info real soon, okay? _

**WildfireDreams:**_ Your words of encouragement lift my soul as always. (nn) Hee! JK, but really, thanks! _

**Story Weaver1:**_ Hee! I couldn't have said it better! I'm so glad you like it!_

**icecrystal48:**_ Luckily they bought so many, eh! Cuase I'm not done ripping them! (nn)_

_As always, you guys are the best! Luv ya!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**Chapter: Ten**

_Day Two… End…_

* * *

Filia gasped as she felt her feet touch back down on the ground, with a quick reassessment she realized she was in her room. 

"Hey, Xel…" Her words we're cut short as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the giant whale hurling towards her.

Xelloss grinned down at the whale, since it was smashing Filia's head he might as well address his goodbye's to it.

"Filia." He stated amiably, looking the whale deep in the eye's as Filia kicked her legs. "I have to say! I had a lovely time! Let's do it again, tomorrow!"

He smirked at the whale as he heard Filia stop kicking, probably in shock from the complement. Then, at the thought of being left in this position, she began kicking again, this time twice as hard.

"For now, however, may I have a kiss goodnight?" He asked softly, extending a gloved hand to the now blushing whale plushy. Xelloss sweatdropped, maybe he was taking this a bit too far…

However, it was then that Filia's legs went still again and he smirked.

Leaning in with a still weary sweatdrop, he kissed the scarlet faced sea mammal.

From under the whale, Filia herself turned bright red, and then twitched at the exaggerated amount of kissing noises he was making.

Xelloss grinned as Filia started kicking again, pulling away and giving a mock bow to the whale. "And now, good night!"

With that he was gone, leaving Filia to kick helplessly in rage.

* * *

OOO

* * *

The princess and the chimera walked along in silence. Amelia was content, happy with her stuffed animals and having spent a whole day with Mr. Zelgadiss! Zelgadiss was just happy that Amelia was happy. 

"I had a lot fun today, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia stated shyly, looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Me too, Amelia." He replied with a small smile as he ruffled her hair.

"If you stayed…" Amelia stated carefully, looking over at the horizon. "… Everyday could be like this. Grandpa's still running the kingdom, along with daddy so you and me would have a lot more time to just be, you and me."

Zelgadiss stared at her sadly. "Amelia, I have to go. You know that."

"No you don't!" She yelled, shocking them both and she turned to the side, her tiny fists clenched. "I love you just the way you are, the only one who doesn't love you is you. I know you think I'm just some silly kid with a crush, but I'm not. I just wish you were grown up enough to love me more than you hate yourself."

"A…Amelia…" Zelgadiss whispered in shock, wondering for the first time if that was really what this all meant to her. And what about him, did he really hate himself more than… did he _love_ her?!

He stared at the tiny princess, her tears running down her cheeks as she stood tall silently enduring her own pain, for fear of being too honest and causing him the same pain. Slowly, as though time had slowed he reached out, willing himself to comfort her, to walk over, put his arms around her and…

"You are a very bad princess!"

Amelia whirled around in shock and rage and Zelgadiss waved his hands warily. "That wasn't me!"

They both turned to see a furious Mr. Joane stalking up to give Amelia a piece of his mind.

"There is no bagel factory in Saillune!" He hissed, enraged at being tricked by something so… stupid!

Amelia whirled on him, all her pain turning into rage at this arrogant fool who was nurturing her loves' hate of himself for his own means. "You! Well I'm sorry, but maybe I wanted to spend the last days Mr. Zelgadiss and I might have together with him, and not _**YOU**_!!!"

Tears welling up in her eyes she ran sobbing across the drawbridge and into the castle.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss cried but, she was too overcome to reply and then she was gone. Inside the walls, temporarily safe from her own heart.

Zelgadiss sighed, running a hand through his wiry hair as he turned to Joane. Who was still glaring at the place where the princess had been.

Zelgadiss narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and stated coolly. "Perhaps you had better stay somewhere else while we're here. Her castle, her rules, and I get the feeling Phil isn't going to like you upsetting his daughter too much, nor do I."

Joane glared at him and hissed, turning away and stalking off into the night.

Zelgadiss glared at him watching his back as he headed back into town.

_I wonder, can I really trust him? This dragon who seems to care nothing for causing pain to humans, the very creatures other dragons care so much about protecting. This dragon who hurt Amelia…_

…_Amelia…_

* * *

OOO

* * *

"Oh man, Lina…" Gourry murmured, as he edged up the stairs, Lina in his arms and the bag over his shoulder. "You sure do have a lot of stuffed animals now." 

With a grunt he kicked open the door to her room, dropping the bag on the floor as he walked over to her bed, gently holding her.

He smiled looking down at her. She was so tiny, just like a kid… a really angry kid who liked to yell and blow up things. And who liked to kick him, hit him, slap him, back-hand him… the swordsman sweatdropped.

"Boy Lina, I wonder what you must have been like when you really were a kid." Gourry stated warily, setting her on the bed with a smile. Lina was really something…

Gently he covered her up with the blanket, and on an afterthought, tucked the jellyfish into bed beside her.

"Now I can even protect your dreams…" He whispered softly, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss grinned setting the dragon plushy on the table as he leaned back in his chair and pulled a book out of nowhere. 

"So…" Zelas stated smoothly, sticking her head in and leaning against the doorframe. "How did it go?"

Xelloss grinned, closing the book and setting it aside. "It was a sad day for mazoku kind…"

Zelas arched a brow as he hung his head in mock shame. "Explain."

Xelloss picked back up, grinning again. "Hai Mistress. It appears that the mazoku race is inferior to the ryuzoku in… Bumper Cars…"

"Bumper cars?" Zelas repeated deadpan, and Xelloss gave a solemn nod.

"And what…" Zelas asked calmly. "Do tell, are bumper cars?"

Xelloss grinned, relaxing back in his chair. "It's exactly as it sounds Mistress!"

"So they are cars…" Zelas deducted and Xelloss nodded cheerily. "…that… Bump?"

"Precisely!" He replied, raising a finger. "And to date only one ryuzoku, and on mazoku know how to play… and she beat me…"

"So then…" Zelas put together with a grin. "One can only assume that every member of her race is superior to those of our race in such an activity. Oh Xelloss… I fear I will have to tell the other Lords of this…"

"Oh dear…" Xelloss murmured nervously, running a hand through his hair as he let out a wary laugh. "I really wish you wouldn't…"

"But Xelloss, darling…" Zelas replied with a smirk. "The honor of our race!"

Xelloss chuckled warily. "Really, it's not necessary…"

"Oh?" Zelas replied, crossing her arms and arching a brow. "Then you have good news to go with this then?"

"Why yes!" He replied cheerily, raising a finger. "I got to kiss a whale!"

Zelas stared at him and then turned away, laughing liquidly. "Well… now _I_ have to go tell Dynast!"

"Wait!" Xelloss yelped. "You're supposed to ask me to explain!"

"Bye, Xelloss. Don't wait up!" Her laugher echoed as she faded away and Xelloss slumped back down in his chair.

"Oh dear... How very unfortunate…"

* * *

_Hee! I can't stop laughing at that... poor Filia... We'll rescue her next week! (nn)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

_Happy Sunday! Hee! I know this one's on time! New Polls are up today! And that's pretty much it..._

_Enjoy!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**Rêisi: _Yuck! That doesn't sound like fun! Hey! You should join my RPG! I'm sure your out of the airport by now, but next time! Hee! And hooray! No Mr. Joane for about three chapters! (n-)_**

**WildfireDreams:_ Me too! Zelas is the most fun to write for me... followed by Xelloss! Thankies! (nn)_**

**Story Weaver1:_ I agree! Thanks so much, I'm really glad you liked it! (nn)_**

****

**_Thanks so much you guys! I'm writing for you!_**

****

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Day Three… Breakfast…_

* * *

Amelia sighed, glaring at the sunlight and tossing the covers off of her with a huff. There was nothing to do about it, save her plan with Miss Lina pulling through, Mr. Zelgadiss was going to leave her, and that was that. 

"It's just not… Just…" She whispered sadly, getting up and padding over to the closet, grabbing a pink sundress, and sliding it on.

She smiled at her reflection, making sure her face didn't betray her heart.

There came a soft knock at the door and Amelia whirled around quickly. "Come in!"

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss stated, carefully, opening the door but not going any further. "I was thinking, and… you're right. I told Joane to stay in the city for now, so that I can sort my feelings out for you, and so that we can enjoy our time together undisturbed. Okay?"

Amelia beamed, running over and wrapping him in a big hug, causing him blush furiously. "A…Amelia!?"

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss!" She cooed, pulling back to look up at him, her tiny hands gripping his arms happily. "Thank you so much! I promise we'll have fun!"

Zelgadiss grinned. "Amelia, with you, I always have fun."

Amelia beamed, blushed, and looked shyly away, causing the chimera to do the same.

Carefully, she released him, turning to the door. "Come on, if we don't head to breakfast now, there will be none left."

* * *

OOO

* * *

Lina yawned, looking down the whale plushy with a shy grin, before hurling it hard at the wall when she remembered last night! 

The nerve of that swordsman! Being indecent and riling an innocent maiden like her all up!

She stood up in huff. "That does it! Gourry! Today I'm eating _all_ the bacon!"

_That'll teach him!_

* * *

OOO

* * *

Filia sighed, feeling the pattern of the rug beneath her being permanently imprinted into her cheek. This… stunk… 

"Oh my!" An annoying cheerful voice cut in, causing her to begin kicking again. "You stayed like that all night? The old Filia would have just transformed out of it, enviably destroying a small chunk of Miss Amelia's castle, but no the new Filia suffers though it! Bravo!"

Filia attempted to roll her eyes at the sound of his clapping, not an easy task she discovered quickly.

Xelloss grinned eyeing the whale cheerily. "And I'm guessing you can't teleport, when you can't see where you are, either right?!"

Filia glared at the felt-ed darkness.

Xelloss beamed, and teleported himself and the whale out of there, the whale he dropped off on top of his mistress and Dynast's brunch… he'd suffer for that latter, but it was worth it, himself he phased in in front og Filia, offering her a gloved hand.

"I'm sorry about, that!" He stated nervously, rubbing the back of his head and she took it and glared up at him. "I guess I didn't think that all the way through!"

Filia grumbled and stalked over to the closet, grabbed a pale green sun dress, and then opened the door. "Out. We'll discuss this later."

Xelloss beamed, pleased that all was not lost, and gave a quick bow. "I'll save you a seat!"

Filia glared as he phased out and then slammed the door.

"Stupid Mazoku…"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss waited nervously as Gourry and Amelia scarfed down food. Zelgadiss was apparently undecided between shooting pained looks at the princess and suspicious glares at the mazoku. 

Xelloss inwardly rolled his eyes and was about to comment when he realized the Joane and Lina weren't there…

"Where's Miss Lina, Gourry?" He asked cheerily, pouring himself some tea causing the chimera to twitch. "Hmm… bitter needs more sugar…"

Gourry looked up nervously, swallowing hard. "I don't know! I'll be back!"

With that he was gone and Xelloss shook his head turning to Zelgadiss. "And what of Mr. Joane?"

Zelgadiss glared at him. "He's in town, I wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh Zel, you wound me!" Xelloss replied cheerily, not sounding at all wounded. "And after I went through all that work last night coming up with an activity for us to do today!"

Amelia perked up happily. "Really! What is it, Mr. Xelloss?!"

Xelloss shook his head, holding up a finger. "Sore wa himitsu desu, Miss Amelia! You'll have to wait for Miss Lina and Miss Filia, first!"

Amelia beamed happily. "That's okay! I'm sure if you chose it it'll be fun! You remember that one time when we played Brass Rackets together, because Mr. Zelgadiss wouldn't ask me."

Xelloss grinned widely as Zelgadiss turned to her in horror. "Why yes! That was a lot of fun wasn't it, Amelia?"

Zelgadiss stared at her in shock, now apparently undecided between shooting daggers at Xelloss and horrified looks of realization at Amelia.

"Brass Rackets?" Filia asked walking in as Xelloss stood to pull out a chair for her. Filia smiled; pleased he really had saved her a seat.

"Oh you'd love it, Miss Filia!" Xelloss stated amiably sitting back down and offering her back her teaset, keeping a cup for himself. "And I suspect you'll love today's game as well!"

Filia warily added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar to her tea. "We'll see…"

Xelloss beamed, before looking out into the hallway, mildly perturbed. "Now just where is, Miss Lina?"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Lina sighed, wading through the sea of plushies to get to the door, beaming with pride once she reached the handle. She tugged on it triumphantly, only to find the door couldn't open, cause it opened in, and the plushies said nay! 

"Arrgh!" She growled, tugging on her hair. "Stupid things!"

However, some dormant girly part of her, couldn't bring herself just to fireball them all like she wanted too. This part whispered sadly that Gourry had won them all for _her_, she couldn't just burn them…

As if summoned by this girly part of her, the swordsman yelled nervously from the other side of the door. "Lina! Are you okay?"

"Gourry!" Lina cried in anger. "The plushies are blocking the door! And I don't want to fireball them!"

On the other side of the door, Gourry grinned and replied. "Stand back Lina, I know what to do!"

Lina sweatdropped and stood, _far_ back, just in case anything went wrong.

Then she watched in awe, as the door fell into the door atop the plushies, presenting a proud swordsman, whose shirt was now ripped beyond all compare.

Lina blinked at it, and choked down a blush, holding up a wary hand. "You know what Gourry, for now. It might be best just to leave it off…"

"Huh?" Gourry asked, following her gaze and turning aside nervously. "Ooops…"

"Well at least it was the spring green one…" He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lina asked sharply, crossing the makeshift draw bridge and meeting him in the hall.

"Huh?" Gourry asked, feigning stupidity. "What was what? Hey Lina! Are you hungry, because I sure am…"

Lina sighed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you know I am, come on. Let's go eat and embarrass the girls… and maybe even Zel too!"

With an evil grin in place, the sorceress led the confused, topless, swordsman downstairs.

* * *

_Heh, that'll save a lot of trouble, ne? Well for now anyway, cause lets face it, trouble with the Slayers equals fun! (nn)_

_See ya next week!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

**

* * *

**

_Hallo! Happy Sunday, all! Today I get to invent a new sport! Hope you like it!_

_- Nicci Rockdad_

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**_Story Weaver1: Hee! Thankies! Yeah, Xelloss is going to have hear about that when heads back, but it was worth it! (nn) I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_WildfireDreams: For you? Always! (n-)_**

**_You two complete me, have a dolphin plushy, each of you! And this chapter... (nn)_**

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Day Three… Toss Ball?_

* * *

"Toss Ball!" Xelloss stated matter-o-factly, standing up and pulling out a book. "A game played mostly by the natives on the outer reaches of the Desert of Destruction. 

Toss Ball is played by two teams, on two sides, with a waist high net between them.

The object is to score points by hitting the ground, or the players.

The ball is kept live by being served by one side, caught by the other, then thrown again.

If the ball hits the ground, or the player and the player doesn't catch it, this is a point, and the ball is now dead.

You have three tosses to get it over the net, or the other team scores and the ball is now dead.

Whichever side the ball dies on, becomes the side that serves.

After the ball has been served ten times, the score is tallied and a winner declared."

Xelloss grinned at the table, enjoying their reactions. "Any questions!"

Filia grinned and shook her head. "You're going down, namagomi."

Xelloss twitched. "Really, Filia. You had the upper hand yesterday, but today I'm the one who has the experience."

Lina smirked as Xelloss let out a titter and Filia a growl of outrage. "So that's what this is about, eh Xelloss? Okay, we'll play, sounds like fun."

"Yep." Gourry agreed narrowing his eyes. "I'm also good at professional sports… actually all forms of sports to be honest."

Lina shook her head, a small smile on her face as she shrugged. "Why am I not surprised?"

Zelgadiss glared, cutting in suspiciously. "How will we decide teams?"

Xelloss broke away from his exchange of immature faces with Filia and raised a finger, cheerful smile back in place. "An excellent question, Zelgadiss! I'm glad you asked!"

"Shirts and skins?" Gourry offered quickly, causing the gang save Xelloss, to facefault.

"Obviously you'd be skins, right Gourry!" Lina replied, recovering first and kicking him across the room. Standing to her feet, she yelled after him in outrage. "And unless you're suggesting boys versus girls, there's no way in hell, you jelly fish!"

Xelloss beamed widely. "As always, I admire your enthusiasm Gourry. Maybe in another game at another time, eh?"

He sweatdropped at the look the remaining four were giving hm, as Gourry lay twitching in the background and gave a wary shrug. "Oh well! Well, to answer you're question, Zelgadiss. I intend to make you and Lina, team captains."

He grinned turning to still enraged sorceress. "With Lina having first pick, of course!"

Lina smirked, and quickly downed the rest of her juice, slamming the table and standing to her feet. "Alright! Line up! You too Gourry!"

Lina looked down the ranks while Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, it was obvious who she was going to pick. Sure enough the sorceress stopped and pointed officially at the swordsman.

"I choose Gourry." Lina declared and he replied with a confident smirk, joining her side.

"Well I can already see how this going to pan out…" Zelgadiss stated warily, running a hand through his hair and giving Amelia an reassuring look. "But I have no intention of ending up with_ Xelloss_ on my team, so I'll start off by picking you, Filia."

Filia beamed, joining his side and sticking her tongue out at Xelloss, who pulled his cheek back in response, causing her to shudder and turn away. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes at the display and gave Amelia a promising look, which she returned with a pleased giggle.

Lina watched the exchange as well, both of them and grinned, happy with this turn of events. "Filia eh, Zel? Well then I guess I'll take Amelia!"

"What?!" Zelgadiss and Amelia both yelped. Amelia distraught at having to fight her true love, Zelgadiss the same, although he was even more so as this meant… he'd have to team up with Xelloss!

Lina smirked, loving the advantage and gave a shrug. "What? It's just good strategy! Xelloss and Filia never get along, and how will any of you feel if you pick on poor Amelia!"

Xelloss and Filia looked warily at each other, as Zelgadiss rolled his eyes before looking at the undeniably saddened Amelia. "I see… good choice Lina. As much as I hate to admit it."

Lina grinned. "Thanks Zel! So Amelia, does this castle have an arena?"

Amelia put herself together, resigned to the fact that this was just the way it would have to be. "Yes, follow me. I'll show you the prep rooms that lead to outside arena."

Xelloss smirked following the others, this was certainly going to prove entertaining, and with Lina's aid… well this was going to be fun!

* * *

_Next chapter... the game is a foot... however if you used feet you'd be disquailified... hmm... (nn) See ya then!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER:**_**… I do not own the Slayers… but I have a Martina shrine just the same! ... not really...**_

* * *

_Alrighty! Internet is up and running and we have a post! Also, so many of you voted on my site I need to take a week to sort out the poll results, then I'll put up the next months... with a huge gap in the middle, sorry about that guys._

_However, with better news! I have a my novel! Hee, all that's left is for me to find an agent and get it published, I want to go with Penguin, they're the best._

_It's a horror novel... sorry... I have 20 of them planned total, then I can wirte what I've always wanted to, sci-fi comedy... with romantic chemistry..._

_As far as the horror novel goes... it's really more of an action, with scary bad guys who aren't human... sort of like the slayers actually, but less funny, although still funny, you know me._

_I luv you guys, and I **reaaaalllly** missed you._

_- Nicci_

* * *

_Oh, and on a side note, I just got a myspace page in order to take the quizes and hopefully promote my work, but it's sad and lonley and my friends refuse to join... jerks... will you be my myspace friends?! (nn)_

_There are cookies!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Day Three… Game On!_

* * *

"I can't believe her." Zelgadiss grumbled, pausing his rant to gently slide over the blue jersey, still managing to tear it on his wiry hair, only adding to his irritation. "Damn it! Why am always dancing to her tune?" 

"That's exactly the way you need to look at it, Zelgadiss." Xelloss replied cheerily, phasing back into the room, uniform already in place. He arched a finger as he went on earning a dark glare from Zelgadiss. "As a dance! In the first move Lina put us together as a team because she figured we'd be weaker that way. Now it's our move, based off of our not entirely mortal nature, the three of us are physically superior to their team; it's just our team work that is weaker! So let's take that out of the picture! Elect a leader! I'm sure Miss Lina is taking the same stance right now!"

"That'd be our counter move, eh?" Zelgadiss thought aloud taking it all in.

"Precisely!" Xelloss replied cheerily, slamming his now bare fist into his other bare hand, Zelgadiss couldn't help but notice how odd that looked. "The dance isn't over until someone gets dipped! All we have to be is be on top at that moment!"

"So that's how you justify being her pawn." Zelgadiss interpreted with a smirk, crossing his arms. "Alright. I'll be leader. Physically, I come up with the best strategies. Your too sneaky and Filia's to rash. Luckily for us, Lina's flaw will be a combination of the two."

"And we'll both be able to see them coming." Filia summed up, exiting her private stall and grinning at Xelloss. "You ready for this namagomi?"

Xelloss twitched violently, but masked it with a titter, and quickly replied. "Why yes, actually, Miss Filia! I've always wanted to see what you'd look like with grass stains on you nose and my boot print on the back of your head!"

He smirked, cracking an eye as she began to glow with rage. "I assume it would look like I stepped in _garbage_! What do you think, Filia?!"

Filia growled and Zelgadiss quickly jumped on her from behind, not wanting to get slammed in the face again by the mace she lifting in preparation to smash Xelloss' face in. "Filia! Stop! I'm the leader now and order you to stop!"

"We're not on the field yet!" Filia roared, lifting the mace high as Xelloss titter cheerily. "Just one hit!"

Xelloss grinned. "Not going to happen! You should have learned that by now! Although I am curious as to where you were hiding that mace in those terribly short shorts…"

Filia snarled something incoherent, and both males shared a sweatdrop.

"What was that?" Xelloss asked innocently. "I didn't quite get that!"

"I said **'HOLD STILL'!!!**"

"Oh dear!"

"No! Filia! Please! **Don't!**"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Lina smirked, hearing the chaos in the other room. "Perfect." 

She turned back to the rest of the gang with a wide grin. "Okay, gang! Lets head out!"

Amelia and Gourry stared at her in wary shock, wincing as they heard another crash from beyond the wall. "Miss Lina…"

Lina grinned, slapping her on the back. "Don't worry Amelia, this is all apart of my overall plan. I think that Xelloss and Filia may actually end up working together on this one! And even if they don't you can take Zelgadiss out to dinner to cheer him up!"

"A perfect plan!" She cried happily, before catching a look at herself in the mirror. "Except for these yellow uniforms..."

"I think we look good!" Amelia protested.

Lina turned to the side, to check it from another angle. "Yeah… I suppose."

"I think you just want to win, Lina." Gourry replied suspiciously and Lina turned to him with an even bigger grin than before.

"That's just one of the perks, Gourry! Now let's get em!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

The teams lined up across from one another. Zelgadiss stared wearily at Lina in the fore row, Lina grinned back smugly. 

"What's the matter, Zel?" She quipped coolly. "Can't control your team?"

Zelgadiss smirked back darkly looking over her shoulder. "What team? They look terrified."

"Huh?" Lina cried looking quickly over her shoulder to see that it was indeed true, thus given away by the stares of horror they we're giving the blue team. Lina followed there gaze and deduced that it was because Zelgadiss and Filia were both covered in ash… and Xelloss had his eyes open.

Lina felt a tremor of worry herself at this, but brushed it off with a glare turning on her team.

"Listen up, yellow team!" She declared gruffly, eyeing them up and down as they locked their eyes wearily on her fiery embers. "I can appreciate the fact that you'd be afraid of them. They have a dragon, a monster, and a chimera on their side, and well… that's pretty good actually…"

She cast a weary glance of her own over her should, and Zelgadiss smirked back coolly. She bristled, turning back and hardening her gaze.

"But the question you have to ask yourself is this…" Lina whispered menacingly. "Who would you rather face, the three of them by my side, or me, on you own, later?! I, Lina Inverse! Sorcery genius extraordinaire! I, who can cast the Dragon Slave, the Giga Slave, and the Ragna Blade!"

Her teammates paled considerably as she went on. "I, who has defeated two pieces of Shabrinigdo, the Demon-Beast Zannifar, Kopi Rezo, and Hellmaster Phibrizzo!"

Now it was the other teams turn to pale as she narrowed her gaze on her yellow comrades. "And I, who hates to loose…"

Gourry and Amelia gulped, both them and the blue team now spotting matching armadas of sweatdrops.

"Um, go team?!" Gourry spoke up wearily.

Lina smiled coldly. "I can't hear you!"

"Go team!" Amelia replied forcefully.

"What was that?" Lina asked once more and this time Gourry and Amelia replied loudly, and in unison.

"Go Team!"

"Go team…" Lina echoed calmly, turning back to Zelgadiss and gazing at him coolly, as if to say your move.

Zelgadiss gulped turning to his wary team. "Um… I'm not very good with the inspirational, Xelloss?"

Xelloss grinned, snapping out of his horrified stance. "Oh Zel! I'm flattered, although I have to say I've never had any troops of my own, but I'm sure I can spark the life back into you guys!"

Filia and Zelgadiss exchanged a wearily look and Xelloss grinned.

"Oh Filia!" He chanted warningly, and as she whirled to face him he phased out, only to phase back in and plant a kiss square on her lips, causing her to blush profusely, before glowing red with rage.

"Yuck! What the!" She ripped herself away quickly, spitting at the ground. "Namagomi!!!"

"Now, now, Filia!" He replied waving a finger warningly as lunged at him, he naturally dogging. "Save all that rage for Miss Lina, who put here to be in this position!"

Filia snarled and lunged at him again, only to have him phase out and her land on the ground in an awkward position with a face-full of sod.

"Oh!" Xelloss twitched darkly. "It wasn't that bad of kiss anyway! Stupid dragon! It was barely a peck!"

He turned to Zelgadiss with an emphatic shrug. "I mean it's not like I was trying!"

Zelgadiss just stared at him in disgust and Xelloss rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well, that's one down."

Zelgadiss stared at him in horror, backing away as he approached. "What?! Wait! Xelloss!"

Xelloss smirked, phasing out and then back in the same way he'd done with Filia. Zelgadiss widened his eyes in even further horror, only to receive a hard backhand to the face, which ironically left him in the same position as Filia.

Zelgadiss glared up at him, spitting out his mouthful of sod violently. "What the hell was that?!"

Xelloss titter cheerily, placing a hand behind his head and waging a finger. "What! You didn't actually expect me to kiss you, did you Xel?"

Xelloss giggled maddeningly. "Remember, I _choose_ to look like a guy. That says a lot about a monster!"

"You choose to look like a fruitcake too, take that into account." Zelgadiss ground out, standing to his feet.

Xelloss rolled his eyes turning back to Filia and offered her his hand. She glared at him, and gave a sigh, letting him help her up. "Either way, you're no longer afraid, and look at them…"

The blue team turned warily to face the yellow team only to find them all wearing matching looks of slack-jawed horror.

"They're terrified!" He declared cheerfully and Zelgadiss and Filia rolled their eyes.

"Fine." Zelgadiss ground out. "Let's just get this over with."

"Your team, ready Lina?" He asked approaching the net.

"Huh?" Lina asked blankly, before shaking herself out of it and blinking dumbly. "What? Oh yeah! Let's play!"

She gave a weak chuckle and Zelgadiss grinned darkly. Xelloss was right afterall.

Let the game begin.

"Round One!" Both captains declared.

* * *

_I have the game all set up and ready to type, see you guys next Sunday! _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the Slayers… but the JUSTICE coin is mine!_**

**

* * *

**

_Happy Sunday! It feels good to be back on schedule again. Still sorting out vote, nearly done. Oooh! And I have discovered a way to make quizes so I should have some in about a month or so._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_Special thanks to:_

**Story Weaver1: _Hee! And later he'll get a chance to defend his kissing prowess!_**

**WildfireDreams: _Thankies! So it wasn't too nutty then? (nn)u ... hee... j/k! I'm a sucker for bad puns..._**

**raywing: _Yea! I'm glad. I enjoy your reveiws so much. Thank you again._**

**Ukchana: _Heh, yeah I always figured monsters choose their looks so it says a lot about them, Xelloss' look says I like women so much I almost want to look like one... (nn) Poor Zel! _**

**icecrystal48: _Yep! I've missed you too! Vacation was fun! (nn) Hee, Xelloss and Zel get along so well together, don't they?! Thanks for the support on my novel, wanna beta the first chapter for me?_**

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Day Three… Two Rounds and a Time Out…_

**

* * *

**

Amelia beamed wide, walking between the two captains. "Okay! Since we have even teams and no referee, Justice will be our referee!"

Zelgadiss smiled despite himself as Lina gawked. They shared a look and Zelgadiss shrugged, turning his smile on Amelia.

"It's fine." He replied to Lina's questioning gaze. "I trust her."

Amelia beamed up at him and he blushed looking away quickly, Lina shook her head and shrugged. "Okay then, I guess you get to pick who goes first."

"Not me!" Amelia replied cheerily, pulling a large silver coin from her shorts pocket. "But Justice!"

Sure enough the coin sported the image of a blind female judge and two scales on one side and what looked suspiciously like Zoalmagustar on the other.

Zelgadiss chuckled and Lina smacked herself hard in the head. "Why me?"

"Okay Miss Lina!" Amelia declared happily. "You get to call it, since it's Xelloss' game they have the advantage."

"Fine…" Lina reasoned, still disturbed. "Justice it is."

She really couldn't bring herself to call on something that reminded her that much of Martina, especially since it'd accompanied by a long Justice speech on the injustice of picking Injustice.

Plus she had a feeling the Injustice side weighed more, it had more on it therefore it should land Injustice-side down.

That was is Justice obeyed the laws of Physics…

"Go Justice!" Amelia cried flipping it high and catching it beaming happily at the two captains. "Justice it is!"

"Sorry Mr. Zelgadiss…" She added solemnly and he smiled shaking his head softly.

"That's fine, Amelia." He replied calmly. "Lina, looks like Yellow gets first serve."

Lina beamed offering her hand. "No hard feelings when we beat you guys, eh Zel?"

"As long as you don't cry too hard when we win." He replied coolly.

The captains glared at each other clasping hands, cool green eyes meeting fiery red eyes.

The Lina stalked away, taking the ball Amelia was holding out to her.

Zelgadiss turned back to his team and addressed them, nodding to Xelloss. "Alright if I understand the rules of this game, the goal is to get them to miss the ball entirely and have it hit the ground, relatively painless."

"That's the _easy_ strategy, yes!" Xelloss replied calmly.

Zelgadiss glared at him coolly. "Then that's the strategy we're going to use. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go back to hanging out with people we actually like."

"But I'm only here to hang out with Filia!" Xelloss protested beaming at the disturbed dragoness.

Filia shuddered, nodding to Zel. "Right easy it is."

"Good." Zelgadiss replied, turning and facing Lina's side, where they were ro-sham-bo-ing it to see who got to serve. "Then let's always score on the return, keep them serving, and us scoring."

"Hmm…" Xelloss reasoned softly, playing the scenario over in his mind. "Boring but efficient!"

Filia rolled her eyes and replied softly, giving the chimera a smile. "Good plan, Zelgadiss. Let's do it."

"Right." Zelgadiss replied and then they waited.

"Grrrr…" Lina replied haughtily. "That's it! We all keep calling rock! I'm going to Serve fist because I'm captain, got it!"

Both teammates prepared to argue, Gourry on strategy, Amelia on Justice but she held up a hand to stop them. "Then Amelia, and then Gourry."

The other two sighed and Lina glared at them. "Alright. Now, Amelia, you go stand up front across from Zel, it'll give him a handicap, and Gourry since I'm serving you get the other side, got it?!"

"Got it!" They replied, both silently disagreeing, Amelia for Justice-sake, and Gourry for Strategy-sake.

Lina gave an angry chuckle and tossed it as hard as she could. "Head's up, Zel!"

The ball was in fact heading nowhere close to Zel and rather to Filia who caught it easily.

"I got it!" She declared tossing it straight over Amelia only to have Gourry leap over and save it from hitting the ground.

He fired it back over the net and Xelloss phased in quickly to intercept it and sent it back to Filia's intended destination.

Gourry was naturally caught off guard and the ball plopped down softly on the grass behind Amelia, earning a hair-pulling groan from Lina and sad look from Amelia.

"Round one, end…" She declared softly, picking up the ball. "Score… Blue Team One, Yellow Team Zero."

Filia beamed at Xelloss and he grinned smugly as she turned back to prepare.

Zelgadiss watched with mixed feelings as Amelia sadly took the ball to the back to serve.

Gourry chuckled as Lina paced back in forth in his old spot pulling on her hair and muttering.

"Don't worry Lina!" He called cheerily. "I'm center now, so scoring won't be that easy."

Lina perked up nodding with a grin. "Hey! Yeah! Thanks Gourry!"

Zelgadiss glared at the tall blond across from him. _He's right but…_

"Same strategy!" He declared and his teammates nodded.

Amelia bit her lip and tossed it, unfortunately she wasn't as strong as Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadiss was able to catch it easily.

He fired it back blindly and hit a stunned Amelia square in the face.

"Amelia!" He cried in horror as the ball landed on the grass before her with a soft plop and she toppled over.

"That still count's as a point!" Xelloss stated calmly earning a glare from both his teammates and a snarl of rage from Lina.

"What?!" He shrugged. "It's in the rule book, technically it counts as two, but I think that a little extreme for the rest of you!"

Zelgadiss tore his glare away from Xelloss and made a T with his hands. "Time out!"

He ran over to Amelia's side helping her up gently. "Are you okay, Amelia?"

Amelia smiled shyly, blushing as she nodded. "Thanks Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Amelia…" He whispered shaking his head as he helped her to her feet. "I am so sorry…"

Amelia beamed at him and shook her head softly. "Really. I'm okay. It's you serve Mr. Gourry, score is two to zero, Blue team."

Gourry blinked and Lina smacked him. "Stop gawking and pick up the ball you Jellyfish. She said she's okay!"

She smiled kindly at Amelia. "Amelia, you take my side now, okay?"

"Right." She replied calmly, pulling her hand from Mr. Zelgadiss'… he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding it. "Good luck, Mr. Zelgadiss."

Zelgadiss blushed, looking away. "Erm… Yeah… good luck Amelia."

He'd never hurt her before, he realized as he walked back to his spot.

It was then he realized, he didn't think he'd ever be able to do so again…

* * *

_... to be continued..._

* * *

_Next Sunday of course! (nn) See ya then! Oh and I ended it here on purpose, when you get the next update you'll see why, although most of you probably already know why! (n-)_

* * *

**_Read Dreamers That Do by Eyebrows Obsession, somedays I like it more than my own work... although Xelloss is currently in a bit of trouble... But it's excellent! I promise!_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Sorry I'm late you guys, but I'm well rested now and proud of the chapter!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it! (nn)_**

****

**_And extra thanks to Wildfire Dreams for the kind review!_**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Day Three… Two Rounds and a Time Out… _

* * *

Gourry smirked stepping up to serve, playing the scenario out before him. 

Xelloss was fast, real fast.

He smirked repositioning the ball to send it strait at him, but with a little surprise to go along with it.

He fired, a dark knowing smirk on his face as Xelloss took the bait, shimmering in and catching it.

Xelloss glared, realizing immediately that the swordsman had put a spin on the ball. He could have stopped it easily but he thought to use it as an element of surprise and quickly tossed it to Filia with a wink.

Filia flashed him a grin as she caught it easily and flung it back over the net… right towards Gourry…

"I got it!" Lina declared running towards him, but Gourry had already caught it and turned to tell her so.

**SLAM!!!**

"Ow!" They both declared in unison, Lina rubbing her head, Gourry hopping on one foot as the sorceress had kicked him soundly in the shin.

"Gourry!" She admonished. "I told you I had it!"

Gourry was about to respond when he briefly noted he didn't have either…

He looked down and saw it rolling softly away, coming to a stop on a soft grassy mound.

"It must have slid out my hands when Lina kicked me…" He murmured, thinking to himself that he'd braced for the impact but not the retaliation.

"Oh!!!" Lina snarled pulling on her hair and then yanking up the ball. "Give me that!"

Across the field Xelloss sweatdropped mildly, taking a small step back.

He remembered this look…

"Alright!" She yelled, holding up the ball. "That does it! It's my serve now!"

Zelgadiss braced himself and Filia and Xelloss shared a nervous look… as did Gourry and Amelia.

"**Dynast Brass! Serve!!!"**

"Oh dear!" Xelloss stated sadly, shaking his head as the ball came flying at the unsuspecting chimera before them. "It's exactly like last time, albeit she's not nearly as pissed this time!"

"The last time?" Filia repeated watching in stunned horror as the ball slammed in to Zelgadiss, knocking him back and landing on the sod.

"Yes!" Xelloss replied with a shrug, taking his time in handing the ball to Filia for her serve. "It seems her overall strategy is to hit you so hard, you can't possible catch it! A brilliant strategy as always from Miss Lina! Simple and painful!"

"I hardly think thoughtless violence is a good strategy!" She replied coolly, snatching the ball from him.

"Ah, but Filia!" Xelloss responded casually, arching a finger. "With Miss Lina, though is always applied!"

Filia pursed her lips and nodded calmly. The score was now 3-1, their team… the blue team… still in the lead. Her serve meant that they had an opportunity to score a point, before handing it back. If they could score two more points afterwards, they won! "Thoughtful" violence or no!

She smirked calmly, and fired it right past Amelia, so it hit just before the out line.

Xelloss smirked, it was and excellent shot.

Zelgadiss sat up wearily, shaking himself as he watched the progress of the ball.

However, it was Lina's progress they ended up watching as she tore though her own teammates, dived, and caught the ball.

She grunted and tossed it right back at Zelgadiss, once again laying him out and once again scoring for the yellow team.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried hopping to her feet to help him, this being one too many to be just.

Lina caught her in a headlock. "Oh no you don't! No timeouts! We're gonna use this to win. And then at the end of the night when he's depressed and in pain, you'll help him like you want too now. He'll then think 'Hey! If I'm in the middle of nowhere and injured, I would sure miss Amelia!'"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried in horror as her friend released her. "That's horrible!"

Lina shrugged. "Well if Mr. Joane was here, do you think he'd call a timeout just to help Zel?"

Amelia gritted her teeth and shook her head in reply.

"Cruel to be kind, Amelia." Lina stated calmly, mussing the miserable princess' hair. "Cruel to be kind."

Amelia nodded resolutely. "Okay Miss Lina! Let's do this!"

Lina smirked, picking back up the ball. "That was the end of round five, and the score is 3-2 blue team."

"**Rah tilt Serve!!!**" She declared and Xelloss winced.

"Oh… crap…"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Three rounds later, helped by a Dragon Slave serve and another Rah Tilt Serve… they were tied up, the yellow team would have already won had that last Rah Tilt serve not really pissed off Xelloss. As it was tow in one game hurt a little, and for Xelloss feeling pain was intolerable so he'd phased the ball right into Lina's face. 

Although, naturally, it had looked like a throw at the time.

Filia knew better, but quite honestly, she felt Lina deserved it by that point.

"Okay!" Lina growled, picking up the ball and heading back to serve. "Score's tied then. 4-4, at the end of round eight."

She smirked coolly, tossing the ball high, a new plan in motion now, after that embarrassing layout from Xelloss. "**RAYWING Serve!!!**"

"Why would she do that?" Zelgadiss asked as the ball soared over him, he turned back to see Lina counting gleefully on her fingers.

He watched, one… two… three…

The ball lost its air and came in to land right between Xelloss and Filia… Xelloss passed, Filia dove…

It ended with the ball in Filia's hands, and Xelloss on her head… the ball rolling silently from her finger tips.

Zelgadiss hit himself hard in the head, immediately regretting it as he had taken far too many blows there already.

"Right!" He declared as Xelloss and Filia began a vicious fight with one another… well Filia seemed vicious; Xelloss actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

He sighed, rescuing the ball from the fray and marched back to serve.

"Round Nine." He went on, picking up the ball as Filia attempted to hit Xelloss with Mace-sama. "Score is 4-5 yellow team."

He chucked it straight into the open Zone which, in a matter of seconds was no longer open as Lina charged in and sent it back.

It was gonna land up front, he quickly accessed, using his speed to doge in. If he could chuck it directly over the net from there it'd be game!

But when he got there he noticed who was center… Amelia…

Unbidden, the horrible flash backs of her surprised scream, the sound of the ball hitting her face… what if he hit her? What if when he returned it hurt her again?

"GAME!!!" Lina called cheerfully drawing Zelgadiss out of his terrified what ifs. He looked over at them, and then looked down at his feet where the ball and landed while he was musing.

"Oh." He replied coolly… and slumped down in the grass… a bit more than just worn out.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried rushing to his side and wrapping her arms around him. "There, there! It's alright! Let me take you to a show tonight, you'll feel better!"

Zelgadiss grunted a defeated response and Amelia bit her, deciding to interpret that as a yes.

Lina smirked, slapping Gourry hard on the back. "We did it, Gourry!"

Gourry blinked warily. "I didn't do this, you did this Lina."

Lina smirked looking up at him cheerfully. "Yeah. But if you hadn't put that spin on the ball, I never would have determined the best ways to take them out. It wasn't just hurting them I was doing out there…" She waved a hand and Gourry took in the sight of Xelloss and Filia going at it, Amelia holding Zelgadiss.

She beamed. "It was exposing their weaknesses so they could bond. You inspired that, Gourry. You always inspire me."

She beamed up at him proudly and he smiled back down at her.

"Well you know what they say about muses!" He quipped, leaning over to take the ball from her smoothly.

Lina smirked, holding the ball back, just a little further out of his reach. "No. What do they say, Gourry?"

Gourry lifted a hand to gesture when a stray flame of Filia's fire came straight at him, miraculously leaving him unharmed… his jersey however…

"G… GOURRY!" Lina roared, turning birth pink, and back handing him hard.

"**KNOCK IT OFF!!!"**

**

* * *

**

_See ya guys on Sunday! (nn_)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Hooray! Back on schedule!_**

**_Thanks for your paitence guys, it really means a lot to me._**

****

**_Also _****_Ukky informed me, reviews are being blocked for this chapter. Ryu-Zero-Rei informed me some time ago that if you review as Anonymous they'll go through._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks Too_**

_**Rêisi**__**: Thankies, and trust me, I feel your pain! (- -)**_

_**raywing: Heh, yeah poor Xel. Thanks. (nn)  
**_

_**Story Weaver1: Thank you! That's darn skippy, Lina thanks you too I'm sure! Hee, poor Gourry.  
**_

**_WildfireDreams_****_: So he was, so he was. thanks for the support. Here's hoping you like it!_**

**_- Nicci  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

_Tea and a Show… _

* * *

Sometime later Lina chased a still topless Gourry back into the palace. 

Amelia watched them go, feeling perplexed.

The small princess and Zelgadiss were still sitting on the field, the chimera watching wearily as Filia chased Xelloss around the arena; failing to hit him as he phased in and out.

Amelia bit her lip, awkward as always when it came to playing the pursuer in their relationship.

However, she reasoned silently as she sat up straighter, in their current place it was the only way to get things done.

"Mr. Zelgadiss..." She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He responded, pulling himself away from the perturbing seen to appraise her. "What is it, Amelia?"

She blushed fervently and turned away nervously. "It's just, the opera will be starting soon... if you still want to go..."

She trailed off nervously and the chimera cracked a small smile.

"Well then..." He replied, standing to his feet.

He swallowed nervously and steadied himself before smiling down at her, offering her his hand. "Shall we go then? As enthralling as the show we're already witnessing is, I'd much rather attend yours."

Amelia beamed up at him, gently taking his hand and allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Yes, Mr. Zelgadiss. Let's go!"

* * *

O O O

* * *

The streets of Saillune were nearly deserted as the opera let out. 

As they went on, the rest of the audience went their separate ways, their homes nearer than the castle.

Soon it was just the two of them, walking along in silence, the stars peeking down at them.

Amelia bit her lip, glancing up at him shyly.

What could she say? She wondered warily.

"What did you think of the show, Mr. Zelgadiss?" She fumbled weakly, looking up at him quickly.

He smiled, staring off down the road. "The imagery was amazing, and so was the acting, you have a lot of talented people here in Saillune, Amelia."

Amelia beamed proudly. "That's because daddy inspires everyone to be the best that can be, so we can help others as well as ourselves at the same time!"

Zelgadiss smiled at her enthusiasm. "Saillune really is a remarkable place. You and your father have done a wonderful job practicing what you preach, and I'm certain that helped along the way."

Amelia blushed, looking away shyly. "Thank you... Mr. Zelgadiss. It's mostly daddy though. He inspires all of us!"

She looked down for a moment, and sucked in a deep breath, smiling up at him. "You know something, daddy, Miss Lina and, you are my greatest influences. I... can't imagine what it'll be like here without you."

She smiled sadly, a lone tear trailing down her face. "I... I don't want too..."

Unbidden the tears came in a flood and she threw herself into the startled chimera's chest. "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss! Please don't leave me!"

"A...Amelia!" He gasped as she sobbed into his cloak.

"I... I..." She sobbed and he winced, gazing down at her sadly, her pain causing him pain.

"I love you!" She finally choked out, clutching his cloak and burying her face into it in a combination of shame and sadness.

"Oh Amelia." He sighed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing princess. "I love you too... it's just..."

Amelia hiccupped, pulling away and staring off at the gate beyond the castle, the way he would be leaving so very soon.

"You just love yourself more..." She whispered sadly, her sobs hanging in the silence like fog.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breath.

"No..." He whispered softly, raising her chin to gaze into her teary blue orbs. "Not anymore."

And then, gently, under the watchful winking of only the night stars...

A chimera kissed his princess.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss smirked cheerily, peering down at the exhausted dragoness. "Yare, yare, Filia. You tire too easy, that wasn't nearly as much fun as it used to be!" 

Filia glared up at him, now back in her apparent mortal form. " Nam...namagomi... stupid..."

Xelloss tittered slightly and held up a finger. "See? Where'd all the insults go? You used to actually try!"

Filia said nothing, panting up at him bitterly and he shrugged, pulling her tea set out of nowhere, and poured them each a cup.

"Well then..." He stated calmly, handing her the cup with a smug smirk. "If insults are out we'll actually have to try and have a civilized conversation! Tea?!"

Filia smiled warily despite herself and sat up to take the cup. "You? In a civilized conversation? Unlikely, Xelloss."

Xelloss beamed, raising his own cup. "There! See? That's what I love about you, never two kind words back to back! You'd convince me you were a monster if I didn't know better!"

Filia stared at him warily, narrowing her brows as he took a long victory sip of his tea.

"Why are you here, Xelloss?" She finally asked and he blinked up at her, waving a chiding finger.

"Yare, yare, Filia!" He replied cheerily. "You know the answer to that very well!"

She stared at him and he sweatdropped.

"Sore wa himitsu desu..." He muttered as though it were obvious and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"It's a secret?" She muttered accusingly, leaning over to appraise those closed cool, closed eyes, that mocking grin. "It's a secret why you're here, sipping tea with a golden dragon? Why are you, _here_, Xelloss! Why Saillune, why tea? Why... me?!"

Xelloss stared at her calmly, setting aside his tea. "You really haven't put two and two together yet, Filia? Are you enjoying our time together so much you haven't been able to see what's right in front of you?"

Filia blinked softly, confusion clouding her features. "Right in front of me? Xelloss... you're not making any sense, what are you saying?"

Xelloss moved quickly as he reached out and grabbed her chin, causing her to sputter as he turned her face up to look at him, opening his eyes to meet her startled gaze.

"Let's just say you're why I'm here, Filia." He stated smoothly, smirking at the horror, confusion, and flattery that danced across her blue orbs. "At this point, it's all about you, and no, you're not my mission... it's just all about you."

Filia blinked. "Wait, Xelloss! What do you mean by that?!"

Xelloss smirked cheerily, closing his eyes and pulled back his hand, flicking a finger. "Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia!"

She gawked and he stood with a flourish, fading away. "Now if you don't mind, I am far past time for reporting. See you tomorrow, Filia!"

"Wait!" She cried standing to her feet, yelling towards the sky. "Xelloss! What _about _me?!"

* * *

**_And now for certain! See ya guys on Sunday! (nn_)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers..._**

* * *

_Hee! **Happy Sunday **all! _

_Okay! Things are about to wind down. After this only four more chapters left._

**-x-**_** sighs sadly**_**-x-**_I will miss this one, but I love the end so bring it on!_

_And soon, the return of Mr. Joane! Dum... dum... dum..._

_Enjoy!_

_**- Nicci**_

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**raywing**_**: Sigh, alas poor Filia, another story, another time. Meanwhile, Amelia's wishes are about to come true! Hooray!**_

**Ukchana**_** Hee. No way I'd let him get out of character, besides the waiting makes it all that more satisfying! (n-)  
**_

**Story Weaver1**_**: Thankies, yes poor Lina, all of her plans are about to go horribly array... (nn)  
**_

**_  
_**

**_- Nicci  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_Best Laid Plans… _

* * *

Xelloss grinned, phasing into his chair and plopped his feet up on the table, throwing his hands behind his head. 

As always, there was no greater rush than verbally engaging ones opponent.

Zelas entered the room without knocking, a certain sign that she had been waiting.

"So..." She asked casually, leaning against his desk. "How'd it go?"

Xelloss hung his head in mock sadness. "It's been a sad week for mazoku kind, Mistress."

Zelas smirked coolly. "Oh, Xelloss darling. Let me determine that."

Xelloss grinned amiably and sat up, launching into a lengthy explanation; his hand directing it all the way.

"Alas!" He concluded in mock shame. Zelas blithely noted that for Xelloss there was no other kind. "Not only am I reduced to the oh-so-dastardly ploy of seducing a golden dragon, but apparently the ryuzoku are superior to mazoku in the sport of... bumper cars."

Zelas stared at him coolly and then shrugged. "Very well, Xelloss. I'll leave you to your inadequacy."

Xelloss gaped and Zelas turned and left, a small unseen grin on her face as she faded away.

Xelloss gawked for a few seconds and then crossed his arms, glaring closed eyed after her.

Imagine, in some cultures this sort of conquest was supposed to be fun!

He rolled his eyes sitting back in the chair.

And then he found himself smashed under a large felt monstrosity, the laughter of his Mistress and Lord Dynast's fluid laugher echoing in his head.

_Oh dear! Well, I suppose I deserved that..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss sighed to himself warily, phasing into his chair at the breakfast table. 

The feelings of love that washed over him were smothering and his face sunk in as he slacked back into his seat.

Lina paid it no mind and continued to duke it out with Gourry for her _fair_ share of breakfast.

Xelloss sweatdropped placidly, it obviously wasn't them.

Filia was staring at him suspiciously but he ignored her blandly.

Besides, he already knew it wasn't her, so that only left one pair...

"Why, Amelia..." He chocked out with affected smoothness. "Last night must have gone well, ne? Why, you're positively glowing!"

He smirked at the scarlet duo, regaining some of his bravado. "You too, Zelgadiss! Oh my, now you have to tell me!"

He arched a finger to emphasize as much and Lina swallowed quickly, grinning wide.

"Yeah, Zel..." She prodded cheerfully. "What gives with you two?!"

Amelia bit her lip shyly, gazing over at the scarlet chimera questioningly.

Zelgadiss sighed softly, wrapping an arm around the nervous princess' shoulders.

"I have decided to stay here in Saillune." He announced calmly, glancing down at Amelia with a small smile. "...with Amelia."

Lina gaped. "But... what about your cure, Zel."

She smirked coolly, sitting back. "Although let's face it, ugly or not, you'd be pretty damn useless as a Crown Prince if you were cured, how would you fight the hordes of Injustice!"

Amelia winced. She really had no idea what was getting into her friend, but Miss Lina really hadn't been holding back lately, and even worse...

"A crown prince?" He repeated, realization dawning on him as he looked down at the princess. "Amelia I can't..."

"If you don't I'll to marry someone else." She replied sadly looking away, her face red as she grumbled to herself over the stupidity of it all. "And soon, too."

Lina shook her head, turning back to her breakfast to escape the awkwardness. "Now you see, this is why I can't understand why anyone _wants_ to be a princess. Hey Gourry! That's my toast..."

Xelloss watched in amusement as the fight broke out, garnished by the confusion of one Mr. Zelgadiss. He wasn't certain he'd like to have this again for breakfast tomorrow, but all in all, not a bad flavor.

"May I have some that tea, Filia?" He asked amiably, looking over at her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, glaring at him darkly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She hissed in accusation, pouring him the tea anyway.

He smirked as she pushed the cup at him haughtily.

He sighed happily, picking it up and taking a long sip, causing her to twitch further before setting the cup down with calculated care.

He cracked an eye at her, waging a finger scolding. "Why of course I am, Filia! I'm a monster afterall! Remember!"

"Only too well" She ground out though clenched teeth, her tail slamming into the table.

He smirked at the sound and closed his eyes, savoring her rage. Ah! Now that he could eat everyday!

"Crown Prince..." Zelgadiss murmured to himself thoughtfully, sitting back in his chair. "Betrothed to a princess..."

Amelia bit her lip as the chimera withdrew into his own mind.

After twenty minutes of Amelia fretting, Zelgadiss thinking, Lina and Gourry eating, and Xelloss and Filia bickering, the chimera opened his eyes coolly and turned to Amelia.

"I think it's time I had a chat with your father, Amelia." He stated calmly, standing from his chair and offering her his hand. "Will you take me to him?"

"O... of course!" She replied quickly, taking his hand and standing to her feet. "Right this way Mr. Zel... er... Zelgadiss."

Zelgadiss smiled softly at the lack of pleasantry. _So this is how it ends... huh, who knew? Certainly not Rezo._

"After you, Amelia." He offered aloud, gesturing her forward.

She led him away, casting a fleeting look at Miss Lina on her way.

Once they were gone Xelloss turned to Lina casually.

"Oh my!" He stated cheerily. "What an interesting development! May I ask how this affects our bargain?!"

"Murph zurpp don vow." She replied through a mouthful of food, glaring at him pointedly.

"What arrangement?" Filia asked suspiciously, turning on Lina. "Miss Lina! I thought you have stopped making deals with monsters! You know they only end in their favor!"

Lina swallowed and took another bite hastily to avoid comment, her eyes wide as she shrugged. "Vroom zuo foo ream so..."

Filia sat back with a pout and Xelloss beamed at them. "Oh dear! Well, Filia! I'll make you a deal, but let's wait and see what the verdict is from old Zelly-boy! Eh?!"

Lina nodded, swallowing her bite and grinning widely. "Yeah! What Xelloss said!"

Filia glared at them and sat back in her seat with a bitter pout.

_I just know this is going to go badly, but Miss Lina is just so stubborn..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Amelia bit her lip nervously, knocking tentively on the door. 

"Daddy?!" She called nervously, sharing an equally nervous smile with Zelgadiss. The chimera smiled back kindly.

"Come in!" Called the gruff, yet kind voice of her father.

"Well here, goes!" Amelia declared cheerfully, pushing open the doors. "Daddy! I have good news!"

The Crown Prince looked up at her from his paper work, hopping up immediately and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Daughter!"

"Hmm! Daddy!" She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck returning the hug.

"News you say?!" He asked eagerly, still holding her at eye level.

Amelia nodded eagerly and raised a hand over to Zelgadiss. "Mr. Z... I mean Zelgadiss wishes to marry me!"

Zelgadiss held up his hands. "Wait I didn't say..."

Amelia beamed at him. "Well you want to stay, right?"

"Well, yes but!" He argued and she looked at him pointedly.

"And you don't want me to marry anyone else, right?" She prodded and he sighed in defeat and she beamed, hopping down from her fathers grip. "Then Justice demands we be wed!"

Zelgadiss still wasn't so sure about this, but in the end, as always, what other choice did he have.

The chimera sighed, pulling himself upright, displaying his proper nature as he slipped a hand behind his back, giving a formal bow.

"Crown Prince Philonel." He declared calmly, inwardly feeling anything but so. "I have come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"That's lovely Zelgadiss!" Phil boomed, shaking his hand before looking at him gravely. "But I'm afraid it's not up to me..."

"What do you mean, daddy?" Amelia asked nervously, confusion dancing across her face.

"I mean while Zelgadiss is practically family to us." He replied, smiling happily down at them before growing grim. "It's not so to the kingdom."

"I knew it." Zelgadiss muttered darkly while Amelia looked up in horror at her father.

Phil beamed cheerfully. "Luckily, to insure that justice is on our side we have a way to make you just the same as any noble born prince!"

"Daddy?" Amelia asked curiously.

And Phil beamed the widest smile Amelia had ever seen on her beloved father's face.

"Why he must go through the royal trials, of course!"

* * *

_Oh dear! What?! You didn't think it'd all be that easy, did ya! _**_(nn_) **

_Also! Change of Plans! I have the last four chapters of** SF **that have to be up before** October 3rd, **so I'll be posting on** Tuesday **and postponing** SD **and** ATM **until the end of** Slayers: Blood... **which naturally... has it's debut on__** October 3rd.**_

_The last chapter of_**_ Slayers: Blood _**_will be posted on_**_ Wednesday, October 31st. _**_As soon as that's complete, I will have all my time to focus on_**_ ATM _**_and_**_ Slayers: Dedicated. (nn)_**

_Oh, and** Quizzes **will be up by the second week of** November. **I'll try and put up an** October Poll.  
**_

_**See ya Tuesday!**_

_**- Nicci **_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... I do own Phil's boxers though! (All will soon be made clear)...  
_**

* * *

_Behold the Trails! **(nn)**  
_

_Hee! This chapter was a lot of fun to write! __**(n-)**_

_Enjoy!_

_- Nicci  
_

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

_**  
Ukchana: Hee, oh they are far worse than that I'm afraid! I hope you enjoy them. (nn)  
**_

_**Story Weaver1: Hee, yep. And it's going to get worse at the wedding!  
**_

**_- Nicci  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

_So You Wanna Be A Prince… _

* * *

"The trials?" Lina asked Amelia questioningly, following the little princess to the arena where they had played Toss Ball, Gourry, Xelloss and Filia in tow. "What sort of trails?" 

"The Trails of Nobility, Miss Lina." Amelia replied, biting her lip nervously. "The first of Wisdom, the next of Bravery, and the last of Purity..."

She paused looking up at the doors before them nervously. "Oh I have the utmost faith in Zelgadiss, but these tests are the hardest Saillune has to offer, and so much is riding on them..."

"I'm sure Zel will do fine, Amelia." Lina stated reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Amelia gave a grateful squeeze and nodded. "Right! Well you guys go ahead and find a seat; I have to join daddy in the formal booth."

Lina looked irritated at being left out but replied snootily. "Man, I'm glad I don't have to go sit up there. It must beyond boring."

Amelia smiled softly, easily able to see through her friend's ruse. "It really is, Miss Lina. See you guys soon!"

She waved and they chorus politely. "Bye, Amelia!"

"Say Filia and Gourry!" Xelloss chimed up unexpectedly, cheerful smile on his face. "Why don't you save me and Miss Lina a spot! I'm afraid we have some pressing business to discuss!"

Filia glared at him haughtily, while Gourry shrugged easily. "No way! I will not leave you alone to corrupt Miss Lina! That's the whole reason I'm still here afterall!"

Xelloss smiled. "Well then Lina, I suppose it falls to you!"

Lina sighed, knowing she was going to have to deal with sooner or later, and Lina's motto was always deal with those sorts of situations sooner. "He's right Filia. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on Gourry."

Gourry laughed easily. "She's right, Filia. Come on, I bet they have vendors!"

Filia bit her lip, her face displaying her obvious displeasure at this but she shrugged wearily, giving a defeated nod. "After you, Mr. Gourry."

Gourry grinned cheerily, waving at Lina. "Hurry, will you Lina? I don't know if the vendors will have enough food for everyone and I know how much we both like stadium food!"

"You got it, Gourry!" Lina agreed, salivating at the mere thought as Gourry and Filia headed though the doors.

"Well then." Xelloss stated coolly, opening his eyes with a calm smirk. "Now that we're alone, I can finally ask. The deal is off now, yes?"

"That's right, Xelloss." Lina replied with a smug smirk. "And since it wasn't your doing I'm afraid you don't get my assistance. Sorry, Xelloss."

"Oh dear." He murmured coolly, keeping her smug gaze with his clam one. "I was afraid you were going to say that! However, I have already the perfect motivation to rectify your decision!"

"And what's that, Xelloss?" Lina asked warily. Certain she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Blackmail." He replied simply.

Lina sighed inwardly. She definitely didn't like where this was going. "How so, Xelloss?"

"Oh why I think Miss Filia would be very interested in your betrayal, ne Lina?" He asked casually, smirking widely at the thought. "I'm sure she'd have _plenty_ to say on the subject!"

Lina rolled her eyes with a snort, crossing her arms coolly. "Please. If you told her she'd want to kill you twice as much as me!"

"And that would change things in our relationship, how?" He asked politely and Lina winced.

He had a point.

"Your sick, you know that Xelloss?" She replied dryly and he smirked wanly, closing his eyes and arching a finger.

"Well Miss Filia did warn you about dealing with monsters, Miss Lina!" He chided cheerily and she let out a bitter laugh.

"Fine. But let's deal with this first, alright Xelloss?" She replied, motioning to the door before them.

Xelloss beamed at her, motioning her onward with a gloved hand. "Of course! After you, Miss Lina."

Lina pushed open the doors dejectedly. _Great... now I have double the work than what I started with. If I wasn't me... I'd be real worried right about now..._

Lina was tired, and Xelloss smug, both were so self-involved that neither of them noticed that their conversation had been over-heard...

* * *

O O O

* * *

The stands were packed and Lina made her way up to the two blonds irritably, snagging a bushel of cotton candy from Gourry and taking a bite. 

"Where's Zelgadiss, Filia?" She asked, squeezing in between them, Xelloss phasing in behind them.

"Down there." She replied wistfully, eyeing Xelloss warily.

"What is going on here?" An oily voice asked shrewdly.

Filia let out a snarl and hopped over the stands, placing Xelloss between her and the new comer.

Xelloss opened his eyes, glaring at the oily dragon darkly. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Joane. I was beginning to wonder what rock you were hiding under."

Lina smirked, sitting back down, content to eat her cotton candy and let the immortals be immortals. Certainly less hassle for her. However, that wouldn't stop her from eavesdropping.

"Let's just say I found the bagel factory." He replied dryly, arching a large brow as he waved a hand at the scene before him. "And when I returned, I found this."

"That's right!" Filia declared haughtily, peeking out from behind Xelloss... much to his and Mr. Joane's amusement. "Zelgadiss isn't going with you any more. So you won't have a chance to do to him what... what..."

She fumbled off, horror in her blue eyes and Xelloss twitched irritably. He was jealous! And that was unforgivable.

"Oh dear, Mr. Joane!" He stated, with careful calculation loving the sweat adorning the dragons' brow as his amethyst shards bore into his scared mud colored depts. "It appears you now have no reason to force your presence on us. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to find another section to sit in, or perhaps even another arena, if that's your preference!"

Joane nodded nervously, backing down the stairs. "Yes well... if I don't get back to the... erm factory soon... well they'll lock me out and..."

The dragon disappeared in a cloud of dust and Xelloss grinned widely.

"Yare, yare, such a dull dragon." He murmured, placing an arm around the silently pleased Filia, enjoying watching her mentally debate throwing it off or not. Gratitude forcing her to accept it and opted to stare straight ahead, for now anyway.

"Not at all like you, Filia!" He stated cheerfully, pleased at his little victory. Even if the bargain was off, the games were fun.

Lina noted Xelloss grin, as well as his arm and smirked inwardly.

Maybe all was not lost. If Xelloss decided he wanted Filia for himself, then he wouldn't dare tell her!

Lina grinned turning her attention to the arena below them, where a commotion was beginning.

A new plan was forming; Lina Inverse was never without a backup...

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Daddy?" Amelia asked nervously, a large stone box emerging from the ground before them in the arena. "What's that?" 

"The Container of Wisdom!" Phil boomed heartily, leaning down to meet his daughters gaze. "It's an important test. This one Zelgadiss must do all on his own, daughter! But I need to talk to you about our part in the others!"

"Our part?!" Amelia asked, horrified looking away bashfully. "Daddy, I don't really know if..."

"Zelgadiss is counting on us, daughter!" Phil stated pleasantly, arching a bushy brow down at her. "You won't let him down, not when he's going through all this for you, will you?"

Amelia clenched her fist, eyes watery as she raised her chin in determination. "No! I will not! He need us, daddy! Let's go!"

"Daughter!" Phil cried, his own eyes watering with pride.

Amelia met his gaze, pride in hers as well. "Father."

The hugs commenced and then Phil led her away.

He sincerely hoped Zelgadiss would pass; he was always secretly fond of him. He was a true champion of Justice, to tell the truth he reminded him a little of himself at the chimera's age. Gruff on the outside with a heart of gold.

Yes, he was certain Zelgadiss would pass.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Zelgadiss blinked open his eyes, looking around in confusion. "Unh? Where am I?" 

A golden orb lit up suddenly, illumining the fact that he appeared to be in a tomb of some sorts...

"This is the first test..." A voice that he didn't recognize informed him from the orb and he blinked at it dumbly, feeling woozy from whatever had knocked him out. "...it is the test of Wisdom, find it and you shall be free. Begin."

Zelgadiss blinked and then he noted the writing on the walls.

"Riddles..." He murmured, taking them in calmly, still feeling a bit off.

He smirked noting one on his left. "This is what I have to solve. How simple. A squared plus B squared equals C squared, of course."

He rolled his eyes, if this was Saillune's idea of wisdom, they were going to real impressed when he got on the thrown.

"Correct." The voice replied and his smirk widened.

Then there was a loud creaking noise, and the ceiling began to lower...

The chimera's eyes widened and he then realized, Saillune's version Wisdom was more complicated than he had thought, and there were still three more walls.

"Okay." He murmured quickly turning to the next one. "That's fine; I've had to do this sort of thing before..."

"You are right." The voice agreed thoughtfully. "Adjustments must be made."

Zelgadiss blinked, looking back at the orb. "Wait, what?"

The ceiling began to lower a little faster.

"Great." Zelgadiss muttered, quickly turning back to the wall. "We have to Just here, afterall. Okay let's see... it's a riddle..."

He placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully; the irony of its content not lost on him. "You're in a sealed room, there are no doors and no windows, only a mirror, how do you escape..."

He smirked, knowingly. "It's a simple matter of word play; I found one similar in a wizard's tomb. You look into the mirror, that is the easy part, then you use the word play... you see what you saw."

He smirked looking back at the orb, ignoring the walls. "And you use the saw to saw a hole. Then you climb out. A ridiculous riddle in my opinion."

"Ours as well." The voice agreed, causing Zelgadiss to grin, pleased he wasn't the only one.

Emboldened, knowing he had plenty of time, the ceiling still a good foot above his head, he turned to the next wall.

"Shapes..." He murmured, picking one up and examining it before looking up at the wall. "A puzzle... this should be simpler..."

He quickly separated the edges and began working inward.

"Last piece..." He stated calmly, slapping it in. The grinning image of Prince Phil beamed down at him from the wall, flashing him the V sign.

The chimera sweatdropped. "That's an unique puzzle concept..."

He then noted that the walls were only about six inches away from his head and he quickly turned to the next wall... and pale considerably.

"Mon choy, choy xong ith..." He read aloud, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Mon duh, xong ith... Mon, mon, choy xong van ith..."

He blinked again, horrified. "Why it's complete gibberish."

The ceiling paid him no mind, continuing to lower.

He blinked again and gaped. With a growl he shook it off attempting to focus, the wall three inches away from messing up his hair. Even wire like his would give way to a solid stone ceiling.

"Okay..." He murmured, leaning in to get a better look. "Well it's obviously not Ryuzoku, in any of its forms..."

Two inches...

"And the Mazoku have no form of written communication..." He went on, settling to his knees in thought.

Now two feet away... if he stayed kneeling...

_Maybe it's the Clair Bible..._ He smacked himself hard in the head for that one, glad he hadn't said it aloud. However the hit sent him falling backwards.

Now four feet, hmm... maybe he'd just stay like that, safer.

"It does seem familiar though..." He murmured aloud thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he lay there.

Three and a half...

"Why though..." He asked the orb sweatdropping and joining him at his side.

Three feet...

"That's it!" He cried suddenly, sitting up and hitting his head on the ceiling as it came to meet him.

"Ow..." He moaned, holding his head as he fell back into a laying position.

_If you take the first letter of each you get MCCXI, MDXI, and MMCXVI... Ro'man numerals from the Great Cea-zar era..._

_If you take those and translate them into numbers..._ He paused to rub his head again, the pain still not subsiding, and the wooziness increased. _... you get 1,215... 1,511, and then 2,116..._

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked darkly, his head ache and the walls not helping his deductive prowess any. "Letters equaling numbers, how'd they come with such a stupid system any... oh..."

"That's it!" He declared, staying right where he was this time, the wall barely a foot and a half away making it far easier to remember this time. "Letters to numbers, and then numbers to letters! 1,215, 1,511, and 2,116 are actually..."

He closed his eyes, ignoring the spiraling stars as he briefly went over the numbers in his head. "I'm gonna say 12, 15, 15, 11, 21, and 16..."

One foot away now but he was wrapped up in the riddle. "That translates in the Atlas Alphabet as L-O-O-K-U-P..."

"LOOK UP!" He cried, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling before him, only now noting the glinting gold... _knob_... sticking out on one side.

"Oh..." He murmured darkly, reaching up and opening it, facing the arena and stepping out onto the grass to the roaring crowd. Apparently, by slapping himself to the floor, he'd set himself up for a smooth exit.

Gracefully he broke into a smile, giving a bow. "Thank you, good citizens of Saillune."

"Ahem.' A voice cut in and he turned to face a council of six nobles. All older than Phil. He noted the oldest to be the voice he'd heard from the orb, the one addressing him now.

"I am Lord Clawfell." He introduced himself politely, giving the chimera a pointed looked. "I was in charge of setting up this task."

Zelgadiss gave a deep bow. "My, Lord."

Clawfell nodded, acknowledging his bow and leaned forward. "The truly Wise takes on the greatest problems first..."

Zelgadiss blanched and Clawfell broke out into a wide smile. "However..."

The chimera perked up hopefully and Clawfell beamed down at him. "... as you did solve all four riddles and still make it to safety, with two handy-caps none the less..."

Zelgadiss grinned sheepishly and Clawfell smiled kindly, banging a gavel. "I Lord Clawfell, pronounce you Noble in Wisdom..."

The crowd roared and Zelgadiss beamed, able to hear Lina's catcalls even down here. Where was Amelia though?

"Now that Wisdom has be Judged!" Clawfell declared, standing to his feet and signaling. The box lowered, and a ring was raised in its place. "You must enter the ring, where your Bravery shall be determined!"

Zelgadiss sighed, inwardly, careful not to let it show. He was woozy, his head hurt, and Amelia was nowhere to be seen.

Oh yes, he was one brave chimera alright.

"I'll take your cloak, sir." A formally dressed gentleman sated casually, extended an arm as Zelgadiss climbed into the ring.

"Thanks." He replied calmly, handing it over gently. "Who am I facing?"

"Saillune toughest, warrior sir." The man replied and Zelgadiss sighed miserably "Of course."

"And now, good citizens of Saillune!" Clawfell declared loudly, megaphone in hand. "I give you the Second Trial in the Trails of Nobility! The Trial of Bravery!"

The crowd ooh-ed and awe-d and Lina let out a loud catcall from the stands before turning back to her snow cone.

Zelgadiss sighed again, hoping that the next test was just a formality; he'd had about enough of this.

"In the challenger's corner, Zelgadiss Greywers!" Clawfell declared motioning to the chimera who gave a wary bow to the applause of the stadium.

"And in the other corner, the defending Champion of Justice..." He went on and Zelgadiss turned towards the other end in terror. "Oh no, don't tell me..."

"Saillune's own Crown Prince Philonel!" Clawfell's introduction caused a fresh wave of roaring applause and Zelgadiss stared in slack-jawed horror as the crown prince stepped into the ring, his robes replace with silver and electric blue boxers.

Lina and Filia blinked in horror as Xelloss grinned at the display, joining in on the applause.

"Oh man..." Lina stated, unable to blink or look away. "That's just not right..."

Zelgadiss continued to gawk and then Clawfell signaled, the gong sounded, and Phil let out a great Justice Cry.

"As the Champion of Justice I have no choice, and I'm afraid I can't take it easy on you, Zelgadiss my boy!" Phil stated nervously, his feet moving quickly as he raised his taped hands in his patented Justice dueling pose.

Zelgadiss blinked, readjusting his gaze. "Wait! Your Majesty!"

"Forgive me Zelgadiss but I only want..." He roared, ignoring the chimera's protests as he spread his arms wide, running to meet him as Zelgadiss backed away nervously, an army of sweatdrops accompanying him. "...Good-will-to-all-men..."

His eyes narrowed in righteous rage as Zelgadiss leaned back away in horror. "SMASH!!!"

Zelgadiss cried out and was able to dodge at the last second.

"Good move my boy!" Phil declared, sliding to a halt and colliding with ropes, using them to spring around and catch Zelgadiss off guard. "But that won't save you from this!"

He threw himself rear first into the ropes, holding himself there for a moment as the chimera gawked in horror. "MAXIMUM SUPPORT! PACIFIST CRUSH!!!"

Zelgadiss' eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and he quickly dashed away as the large form of the Crown Prince flung himself onto the place where he'd been previously with a great smash.

"Wha... Why?!" He cried in exasperation.

Phil grinned, standing up and using the chimera's distraction in his favor as he raised his hands. "ALL MY BROTHERS! HAND-IN-HAND!!!"

Seemingly a thousand hands proceeded to slap the chimera for all sides, blithely ignoring his protests.

"Hey!" He cried, only to receive twenty blows in response.

"Now come on!" He argued haughtily, swiftly earning himself another twenty.

"Arrgh!" He growled, lowering his head and bull rushing the assault in irradiation. "Knock it off!"

The crowd stared in awe as The Crown Prince went to slap him once more, only to be repelled by the spiky force field that was the chimeras curse, steel-wire for hair...

"Oh my..." Zelgadiss stated, looking up in horror as Phil gave an agonized roar. "Oh, Your Majesty! I am so sorry!"

"Crown Prince Philonel is unable to battle..." Clawfell determined warily. "The match is done."

Zelgadiss winced watching as Phil climbed down from the ring. Amelia was going to kill him...

"The truly Brave faces adversity head-on..." Clawfell announced, twitching slightly at the literal meaning in this situation. "In that aspect, none could argue that you exceed it beyond any other before you."

Zelgadiss sighed, giving a dry smirk. "Of that I am certain."

"Therefore!" Clawfell announced heartily. "I pronounce you Noble in Bravery!"

The crowd roared and Zelgadiss gave a weary bow.

"Amelia may not see it that way..." Lina murmured and Gourry nodded his agreement.

"And now, for the final test!" Clawfell declared, raising a hand and a trapdoor swung open in front of the chimera's feet, and he quickly leapt back, glaring at Clawfell suspiciously.

"Enter, Master Zelgadiss." Clawfell ordered, pointing calmly. "And face your final test..."

Zelgadiss swallowed, and his four supporters in the stands leaned forward as he descended the stairs into the dark cavern below.

"When did they have time build all this?" He wondered idly, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness as he moved on down the tunnel towards the light ahead.

He stepped out into a grand dwelling, silk pillows and fabrics everywhere. He was blithely reminded of a brothel he had once gone to with Joane...

In the center of the elaborate decor lay a likewise silk-garbed woman... a pale beauty with ebony hair and azure...

"A... Amelia?" He gaped, stopping his feet now rooted to the floor, his jaw joining them. "Wha... wha..."

Amelia stood up awkwardly to face him, blushing scarlet not at all appearing sultry enough to be sporting black silk. "I... I...um..."

She took a deep breath, pulling herself together. It was a test for the sake of Justice afterall!

"I'm-here-to-give-myself-to-you!" She chirped out shrilly. Her blush doubling.

It then occurred to Zelgadiss that the last test was obviously temptation, but Amelia, bless her, was far from the part of smoldering temptress.

"Oh no..." He murmured, looking away in mock despair. "How can I resist this? Oh but it's wrong. Well that's that. Sorry, Amelia, but Justice demands we wait and not proceed down this path. That and the thousands of viewers..."

He could practically hear Xelloss' laughter from here.

Amelia beamed at him happily, throwing her arms around him. "Hooray! I knew you'd pass!"

Zelgadiss gulped, blushing himself, his own self resolve not entirely distancing himself from her closeness. Hmm... Toss Ball... Xelloss in drag... ah! That did it...

"Indeed!" Clawfell's voice agreed, the orb that had snuck into the room phasing them into the ring... which was now a stage... when had they had the time to design all this?!

"I pronounce you Noble in Purity!" He declared and the audience roared with applause.

"Oh! Bravo!" Xelloss cheered, clapping merrily. Lina, Filia, and Gourry on the other hand were still gapping in shock at Amelia's little 'performance'...

Amelia grinned hugging him tight again and he gave a nervous grinned and let out a little chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bravo indeed my boy!" Phil cried, jumping up on the stage and shaking his hand vigorously. "You have passed all three trials of Nobility! By Saillune law! I decree you _Lord_ Zelgadiss Greywers!"

The audience roared and this time Lina and the other joined in, Lina catcalling all the way.

Zelgadiss looked around in awe, his gaze finally resting on Amelia happy face as she clapped merrily.

In that moment he knew it had all been worth it.

* * *

**_Clawfell was Phil's right hand man in the book series during that whole Alfred scheme so I figured he was best for this role. Hooray! Three more chapters to go! See ya Thursday!_**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... Or the Flare Arrow! But I do have Mr. Joane for sale! Any takers? No? (nn)_**

* * *

_And now the chapter where Lina finally looses the upperhand! Or does she?**(nn)**_

_Enjoy!_

_- Nicci_

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_raywing: _**_So very well!** (nn)**_

**_Story Weaver1: _**_Hee! What can I say, that is my favorite episode! I sort of mixed it with the feel of the brass racquets episode for that bit. And luckily, Lina will have that to keep her occupied next chapter!_

**_Thanks guys! You rock! _**

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

_The One Where Gourry Looses His Shirt Again… _

* * *

Zelas arched a brow coolly. "So they're getting married then?

"Yes! I was shocked as well!" Xelloss affirmed cheerily and Zelas smirked coldly.

"And you, dear servant of mine, had nothing to do with it..." She went on and he grinned wider.

"Unfortunately, no!" He agreed and her smirk grew colder, showing her fangs.

"So now our little bargain with Miss Inverse is entirely voided." She summed up icily and Xelloss nodded smartly, raising a finger and opening his eyes.

"Yes. However..." He met his mistress glacial gaze with a smooth one of his own. "I have taken alternative measures."

Zelas arched a brow questioningly.

"Blackmail." He responded coolly, meeting her pleased gaze. "We have but to ask Miss Lina and fear of Filia, not us, will be her motivation."

He shrugged warily. "Unless we want her to hurt humans or dragons, but let's face it, we can do those tasks ourselves."

Zelas grinned merrily, clapping her hands together and raising them to her mouth, pleased. "Oh, Xelloss. You have out done yourself, and this Blackmail will also work on the white princess, will it not?"

"Like a charm!" Xelloss replied matching her cheer and Zelas beamed at him.

"You have done well!" She complemented graciously and he bowed humbly in response. "And to reward you I'll order your attendance at the wedding."

Xelloss beamed warily, a sweatdrop forming. "Ah! Oh thank you, Mistress, I both fearfully and eagerly await it..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Oh! Miss Lina!" Amelia chimed dancing around in her gown before the mirror while Lina watched from her spot on her bed in bemusement. "It's perfect! I'm so glad you were here! And now I get to marry Zelgadiss and we can live happily ever after!"

Lina grinned. "Yes and then I'll be Knight of Saillune! It has such a swell ring to it!"

Amelia whirled around to face her, crossing her arms with a pointed stare. "It just occurred to me, you really didn't help all that much, Miss Lina."

"Wha..." Lina gawked, pointing to herself. "But all that nudging I did! Amelia! How can you say that?"

Amelia shrugged, looking away self-righteously. "Yes, but nudging really wasn't what your part of the bargain was. You did that for free."

Lina gawked and then blinked wearily, sweatdropping. _Oh crap! She's right. When did Amelia get so good at bargaining, "Inverse" style?_

"Now, we've spent a lot of time together, Miss Lina." Amelia continued and Lina stared deadpan.

_Too much if you ask me, I really hate to be on the other end of my own logic..._

"And I've decided on a way for us to put this all behind us!" She continued with what she considered to be a gracious nod.

_Would I be too much like Xelloss if I decided to just go ahead and Blackmail a princess?_ Lina wondered, blithely. She decided to wait and hear Amelia's proposal before she had deal with her own conscious.

"You can go ahead and marry Mr. Gourry!" She declared happily, beaming at her friend. "And then I'll Knight you both! For all the services you've done for the kingdom and then you'll never be able to tell Zelgadiss!"

"Ah!" Lina grinned widely, hopping off the bed and arching a brow. "So that's what's going on here! Why, Amelia! You've changed!"

"Now wait one second!" Amelia protested. "That is not..."

"While I have to admire my influence on you..." She stated calmly, before locking the crown princess in a viscous head lock. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND FORCEING OTHER PEOPLE TO GET MARRIED!"

"Oh dear, Miss Lina!" A merry voice tittered and Lina whirled around to see Xelloss sitting casually on the desk. "Why-ever not? Isn't that what you tried to put myself and Miss Filia though?"

"That was different!" She snarled as Amelia tugged at her grip on her neck.

"Ca... can't... breathe..." Amelia gasped. "T...turning... blue..."

"Why yes!" Xelloss agreed cracking an eye coolly. "For Filia and myself, it would have been much longer of an arrangement; you would have sold me your whole life!"

Lina blinked. "Huh, I hadn't viewed it that way..."

"P... please... a... air..." Amelia pleaded weakly.

"You'll marry Mr. Gourry, Miss Lina..." Xelloss ordered calmly, standing to his feet with ease as he stared her down. "Or I'll tell Zelgadiss everything. And then I very much doubt Miss Amelia will be in any position to give you anything. Imagine it, can you? The scandal? A Saillune Princess and the infamous Lina Inverse..."

He tutted softly and Lina let go of Amelia, both girls staring up at him in horror, Amelia gasping for much needed air...

"Wow Xelloss..." Lina stated deadpan. "And I thought I knew how to take advantage of a situation."

Xelloss smiled coolly. "You're many things Lina, but a monster, while ever so unfortunate for my kind, is not one of them."

Lina smirked calmly. "Yes well, there is one other alternative here. Xelloss. One you haven't seemed to have considered. I could come clean all on my own, you know."

"Oh! And how would poor Miss Amelia handle that?" Xelloss asked calmly, eying the Princess' look of horror. "And then you'd leave poor Zelgadiss in the hands of... Mr. Joane..." His cold smile twitched slightly, but he quickly tightened it.

"Miss Lina... we... you can't..." Amelia pleaded.

Lina sighed, running a hand through her hair and Xelloss smirked. What a day this had been! And now he had the White Magic Princess begging the Dragon Spooker herself to follow his orders. He could get used to this.

"Tell you what, Lina!" He chimed, closing his eyes cheerily. "I'll give you till the end of the day to decide, the wedding is tomorrow afterall!"

Lina sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe try and get some perspective..."

She exited the room and Amelia bit her lip nervously and turned back to talk to Xelloss but he had already faded away.

Outside in the hall, a dark and greasy dragon, gave a dark and greasy chuckle...

_So that's it then, the piece I didn't know about. Now I know everything, and I know just the chimera to share it with..._

_  
_But first he knew if a certain gold who would be just absolutely crushed by this, and he viewed himself as a gentleman... well gentle-dragon... whatever...

_...Either way, ladies first..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Lina sighed, hopping up on the balcony over-looking the gardens. She remembered the last time she'd been here, the whole gang had ate lunch here, her, Amelia, Zel ... Gourry...

She sighed, lying down on the rail, looking up at the canopy. He was always with her anyways, what harm would it do? They'd be rich, and she could always just fireball him if he tried to get fresh...

... Afterall, it wasn't like this would the first marriage ceremony she'd have faked for money...

However, she raised a gloved hand and tried to catch the sunlight with it. This time it was about more than that. This time she'd actually be committing, this time she'd actually have to settle down, live a life of luxury... this time she actually cared about the guy...

It was true, wasn't it? She had nearly destroyed existence just because she couldn't imagine a world without him in it. That had to count for something... and yet marriage...

Not to mention the fact that she felt absolutely nothing for the big lug where marriage was concerned... or did she?

..._Man... How do I get myself into these sorts of things..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss found he was in the best mood since... well ever! He'd done it! He was the first monster in history to find a handle on Lina Inverse!

He grinned cheerily! A celebration was in order and he knew just who to celebrate with! The fact that she was blind about the whole ordeal only made it that much more fun!

"Say, Filia!" He asked, phasing onto the balcony where she was reading, enjoying the start he gave her. "I've been naughty today, and if you can guess how! I'll let you punish me!"

"Can't I just punish you for free?" She ground out, picking herself back up. She'd fallen out of her chair. "Or, maybe for interrupting my reading time, then! If you'd prefer?"

Xelloss smirked, her words were sharp as ever but her tail and mace remained under her skirt. She was getting used to him, amusing!

"Oh dear..." Xelloss stated sadly, turning away. "Well if you don't want to play with me Filia, I'll just have to go start a war or something..."

"Fine with me..." She murmured before rounding on him. "Wait! What? Xelloss don't you dare! This is the most peaceful kingdom in the world!"

Xelloss grinned cheerily, turning back to her. This Blackmail business seemed the best way to control all of them, interesting...

"So, you'll play with me then, Filia?" He asked sweetly and she rolled her eyes, sitting down with a self-righteous sniff. "Well if it's for the greater good..."

Xelloss twitched, her haughtily attitude getting to him as always. "Fine. What's your best guess?"

Filia smirked coolly, a sudden idea coming to her. "Ah! Sore wa himitsu desu?!"

"Wha... "He asked in exasperation. "That's not a guess!"

"Oh?!" She asked sweetly, arching a brow. "Then tell me Xelloss? What did you do?"

"Sore wa..." He started off and then blinked, holding out a finger, his mouth still open.

He closed it quickly, and blinked. "Oh, that's _good_..."

Filia beamed at him, pleased with herself and picked her novel back up. "Well, now that I've played and beaten your little game, may I please go back to reading?"

Xelloss blinked again and then grinned widely. "Oh dear, no! Certainly not after you've proven yourself such a worthy adversary! I must have a chance to avenge my honor? Otherwise what would the other mazoku think?"

Filia arched a brow and sighed, shoving the book away. He'd just pester her till she gave in anyway. "Fine. What's the game?"

Xelloss thought about it calmly and then arched a finger. "Paintball rematch! Now that I know the rules it should be an easy matter to defeat you!"

Filia rolled her eyes. "I have experience in my corner."

Xelloss smirked holding out his gloved hand and she warily accepted it.

"Yare, yare, Filia. Talk is cheap."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Lina sighed, watching the clouds roll by the sky turning brighter as sunset approached.

She still didn't have an answer.

"Hey, Lina..." An all to familiar voice spoke up as the object of her current obsession stuck his blond head over her face, his blue eyes looking down at her curiously. "A pickle for your thoughts!"

Lina snorted, sitting up as she appreciated the irony she was sure Gourry had long since forgotten. "That's a... well an interesting offer there, Gourry."

He handed her the picked and she grinned taking it from him as he took a bite of his own. "Well you know what they say, Lina. Never try and think on an empty stomach. And from that look on your face, I can tell whatever you were thinking about, well it has to be pretty big huh, Lina?"

Lina nodded dryly, taking a bite of her pickle. "It sure is, Gourry."

Gourry looked around nervously, leaning in and lowering his voice. "Say Lina, the world's not in any danger, is it?"

Lina smirked wanly. "Nah, just my world."

Gourry blinked. "But Lina, that's my world too! What's wrong?"

Lina blinked, smiling wide at his words and she shook her head. "Nothing yet, just let me worry about it okay, Gourry?"

Gourry smiled easily. "Okay, Lina. I know you can fix it, but if you need any help, just ask, okay?"

Lina blinked again, she knew that this was just typical Gourry but in light of the current circumstances, she was forced to really notice his words. She wondered calmly, if he'd actually put thought into how he was phrasing them...

Just then, a Flare Arrow flew out of nowhere, consuming his shirt in seconds.

"G... Gourry!" Lina blinked in horror, blushing and looking away. "Your shirt!"

"Huh?" Gourry asked daftly, looking down and then letting out a groan. "Oh man. That was the last one I liked. Now _I'll _have to go and buy my own shirts."

Lina blinked. "You... buy... Gourry, you have money?"

Gourry grinned happily. "Well of course I do Lina! You don't get to eat as much as I do if you don't! And with all that traveling I did, I spent a lot of money before I met you!"

Lina blinked. "Bu... but..."

Gourry shrugged. "You never asked, and when I saw how greedy you were, I decided not to tell you! But now that you're interested, I'm loaded; the Sword of Light should have tipped you off!"

"But you said that was a family heirloom!" She argued and he shrugged.

"I have a big family." He replied calmly. "This was just my inheritance; you should see the dowries set up for my sisters."

Lina blinked again. "I don't believe it."

Gourry shrugged. "Still true..."

He smiled happily, gazing down at her. "Say, Lina, the way you keep blushing, you think I'm attractive, don't ya?"

Lina blinked, blushing darker and looking away. "What? Attractive? You? No... Well a little... I mean tall blond, swordsman's build... do you really have to ask?"

She braved a look up at him after that one and found him staring down at her, intense confusion on his face.

"So." He murmured more to himself. "You think I'm attractive, I'm rich, and I save your life for basically food and board..."

Lina was flabbergasted for a moment, but the last one struck a cord..._ Yeah well I got news for ya, I let you **think** you do the saving and now, you're gonna have to split the bill buddy!_

"Lina?" He asked finally, meeting her ruby gaze softly. "Why don't you love me?"

Lina blinked, looking away nervously. "Love? Gourry, come on! You know me! That's just not..."

"You're right..." He stated calmly, gripping her by the shoulders, to stop her fidgeting. "I _do_ know you. I know that you'll never really admit your feelings to me, if you can't even admit them to yourself."

"Lina..." He whispered, lifting her chin up and forcing her to meet his gaze. "I don't know... well a whole lot about anything, but there is one thing I do know. I know you, I know all about you Lina, and I have to say, I love you, every little bit."

"G... Gourry..." She murmured nervously, looking around for an escape route, anything to avoid...

And then he kissed her, she blinked wide and then finally, against all her judgments, all her plans, she gave in...

When they broke apart she blushed, rubbing the back of her head nervously, glad her most pressing question had been answered, although it left a hell of a lot more in it's place, but she'd deal with those later.

"So..." She fumbled, looking up at him with a nervous giggle. "Amelia has this crazy idea she approached me with today, and well, to make a long story short..."

She cleared her throat wearily, meeting his caring gaze with her own flustered one. "Uh... wanna get married?"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Yare, yare. I win again, Filia!" Xelloss mocked happily and she roared back at him in response, far past being able to come up with a reasonable argument for a Re-match this time around.

"Arrgh!" She huffed, tossing her gun aside, and sliding to the ground, her dress completely covered in blue paint. "Xelloss! I... ha..."

"No, no!" He cut in, slipping a gloved hand over her lips. "Don't ruin this beautifully happy day of mine with those same old lies, Filia! I won't have it! You can pretend to hate me tomorrow, in fact..."

He turned a little green, pulling his hand away and joining her on the ground. "I'd welcome it actually, all those happy feelings..."

Filia glared at him bitterly. "So, namagomi! Today I get to be annoyed by your happiness and tomorrow, I get to protect you from their happiness? Where does my happiness come to play in all this?"

Xelloss shrugged, placing a gloved finger on her nose. "Well you get me! Isn't that reason enough for happiness?"

Filia stared at the finger on her nose quietly. "Not until recently. Of course, who'd have known we'd have so much in common?"

Xelloss shrugged, leaning back and resting against the wall. "Yare, yare. Strong emotions for strong creatures. I've always found you amusing, irritating but amusing."

Filia glared at him. "Is that why you've been pestering me the whole time I've been here?"

Xelloss beamed, waving her off. "Oh you're smarter than that, Filia! This is all just me following orders; although I did do a bit of improve along the way!"

Filia blinked, confusion and curiosity over powering her irritation at that statement. "No. That's not true. You came here today because you were happy about completing your mission..."

She looked at him with startled accusation. "You _wanted_ to celebrate with me!"

Xelloss sweatdropped and gave a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head with a wary laugh. "Well! That's one way to put it, I suppose!" _...It's how I put it afterall..._

Filia blinked digesting two things, one Xelloss had completed his mission and no one seemed to be suffering and two... the person he wanted to spend time with afterwards was her...

Both were very frightening thoughts...

She looked back up at him, and he sported a few more sweatdrops at the intensity of her gaze.

"Filia?" He asked worriedly.

His nervousness sold her on it, and with a rough grace she pushed his shoulders against the wall and...

"Ah." A greasy voice cut in. "Now this is certainly not what I expected to find. No wonder it was so hard to track you down, Miss Ul Copt."

Filia snarled and pulled away from Xelloss quickly, far to irritated to be embarrassed.

Xelloss on the other hand, was a bit more that flustered, a bit perturbed... bordering on _dis_turbed...

Joane smiled wide, he couldn't imagine a better time than now to toss it all on the water... or whatever that metaphor was. "Hm. I'm glad I caught you though. You see Miss. Ul Copt. You are making a big mistake for you see..."

Xelloss snapped out of his shock and was on the dragon in a flash, the back of his hand slamming hard into his mouth, causing him to sputter in a combination of pain and fear. "Oh dear, Mr. Joane. I am afraid you have outstayed your welcome."

He looked idly over that the quiet dragon maiden. "Really? No complaints, Filia?"

Filia swallowed, and looked aside in shame. "Just don't kill him, Xelloss. I... don't care about anything besides that..."

Joane's eyes widened in horror and Xelloss grinned coolly. "As you wish! See you at the wedding, Filia!"

He faded away and Filia closed her eyes in remorse.

_...I wonder..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss had a lot on his mind as he and the dragon arrived in the Desert of Destruction, and unfortunately only his Mistress could answer his questions.

Not that he minded their little "mother-son" chats, quite the opposite actually. However, more questions meant less time for torture.

He smirked darkly, turning to the terrified dragon.

_... Oh well! I'll just have to cut straight to the screaming!_

* * *

**_Not the most graceful proposal, but it'll do! (nn) Any guesses on that mystery Flare Arrow? Not to worry! All will be revealed soon! Oh, and sorry if you think Xelloss behaved to dark here but I noticed in Slayers, whenever he did anything nice, he immediately did something twice as mean, he is a monster afterall! (n-) See ya Saturday!_**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... But I' do own R.P. Setibus! He has his own spinoff (nn)_**

* * *

_Dum, dum, da, dum... and all that jazz. I tried to make this a Slayers: Wedding and well, chaos ensued. **(naturally!)**_

_You're all invited so enjoy! _

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_raywing: _**_True. Although, I get the impression that Xelloss likes strong women. Also, with those ruby eyes, she's a natural, ne?** (n-)**_

**_Story Weaver1: _**_Hee! Oh dear!** (nn)** That **would **be fun, now wouldn't it? __**(n-)**_

**_RPFarseer_**_Hee, nothing too devious! I assure you! **(nn) **Thankies!  
_

**_Thanks guys! You rock! _**

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

_A Wedding For Two Equals A Wedding For Four… _

* * *

"Mistress..." Xelloss asked hesitantly. "May I ask you something..." 

Zelas blinked softly and smiled calmly. "Oh, Xelloss... you can _ask _anything..."

Xelloss smiled with a sweatdrop, that sort of answer didn't put him at ease any...

"Excellent!" He replied cheerily, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "It's just i think Filia tried to... well... kiss me yesterday and I was wondering..."

Zelas spit out her wine. "**_WHAT?!_**"

She quickly calmed herself, gazing at her horrified servant pleasantly. "I mean... continue..."

Xelloss blinked, unsure if he should change his question while he still had the opportunity. Well his Mistress had proved tolerant so far...

"Yes, well I was wondering if I could let her, should she try again." He went on, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin. "Or maybe I could... well take over or... would you like me to kill her? That would make this whole thing a lot simpler, I would miss her though, and Lina wouldn't be too happy..."

Zelas smiled, amused at her General-Priest's nervous rambling and lit up another cigarette as he waited anxiously for her answer.

She blew out the smoke coolly, eying him from her throne casually. The eyes of all of her island were on this exchange and she really found the only thought going through her head was how cute little Xelloss looked.

She smiled softly, she was going to miss him, but he'd be back, and Dynast was always... pleasant... company in his stead. It had been such a long time since she'd last given Xelloss a vacation...

"Xelloss!" She declared loudly, bemused at the island-wide flinch that met her declaration. "I have a new mission for you! I feel having a dragon on our side, whilst slightly blasphemous, is an excellent advantage. As such, I now want Filia Ul Copt. Gain her allegiance by any means necessary."

Xelloss beamed widely, standing and giving a beyond formal bow. "Oh thank you, Mistress! I will begin straight away!"

He stood happily, and then cracked a brow at her. "You are coming to the wedding, yes?"

Zelas smirked coolly, flicking her cigarette. "Dynast and I already RSVP'ed the reception."

Xelloss sweatdropped and beamed widely. "Well then! See you soon!"

He faded away and Zelas smirked coolly, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Oh, the stories he would tell on his return!

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia bit her lip, meeting her worried blue orbs in the mirror. 

It was barely twenty minutes till the wedding and Xelloss still hadn't returned.

However, neither had Joane and that was certainly something.

She swallowed nervously, turning away and stepping into her gown.

"Yare, yare! Filia!" Xelloss chided cheerily, phasing in and grinning wide as she shrieked and pulled her dress up quickly. "There is less than half an hour to the wedding and you're barely getting dressed!"

"Xelloss!" She yelped in horror pointing to the door. "What are you doing! Get out!"

Xelloss grinned happily, waving a finger knowingly. "Oh! Don't worry about that, Filia! It's only the bride and groom that can't see each other before the wedding! It says nothing about the maid of honor and the best man!"

"That's not the point!" She replied haughtily, turning her attention to the zipper. "Oh, never mind! You... grr..."

Xelloss watched bemused as she attempting to zip herself and failing in her rage. She looked so lovely when she was red in the face! Hmm... well more purple than red, sort of beet-like hue...

"Allow me." He stated coolly, phasing in behind her and causing her to go stiff in shock as smooth gloved hand easily zipped her up.

Filia swallowed, speechless at his closeness and he... _for once_... appeared to have nothing to say either.

"Xelloss..." She whispered and gasped with a start as he traced a gloved hand up the back of her neck.

"You look different with your hair up." He murmured softly, enjoying his power over her as he felt her blood quicken beneath his light touch. "Why don't you wear it like this more often?"

"Why don't you?" She asked haughtily, inwardly cringing at the childish response. He always seemed to bring out that side of her, she both hated and... Cepheid help her... _loved_ him for that. Oh gods! Did she really love him?

_You did try and kiss him last night..._ Her mind whispered treacherously and she cringed again.

"Filia..." He whispered gently in her ear. "I don't know what you're thinking, but it tastes awful. Stop it."

Filia swallowed, flushing scarlet at his pointed phrasing, and the feel of his lips against her ears. "Xe... Xelloss! What are you..."

Xelloss smirked as she whirled to face him and maneuvered quickly, her chin now in his hand, her body in his arms. "Tell me, Filia, what do worries you the most? That you might enjoy this, or you already are..."

She inhaled sharply and he captured her lips with his, rough and smooth at the same time, just like them...

"Xelloss..." She breathed into his mouth, as he pulled back moments later. "... this... you... I..."

Xelloss beamed cheerily, pulling his arms away and letting her fall to the floor with a cry. "Yare, yare! I must be a good kisser if I could shut _you_ up, Filia! How amusing! We'll have to do it again sometime!"

"Wha! Why! Wha!" Filia gawked up at him in stunned outrage and he grinned, arching a finger merrily. "Bt not now! I have to go help Zelgadiss get ready for the wedding! It's a Best Man's duty afterall! Buh, bye!"

He faded away with a titter. "See you at the wedding!"

Filia glared at his fading image and lunged at it murderously. "Xelloss! Get back here! Xelloss! Hey!"

"**_XELLOSS!!!_**"

* * *

O O O

* * *

Amelia winced, eying Filia's door warily. "Um... should we do anything, Miss Lina?" 

Lina shrugged, getting into yet another fight with her veil. She'd already kicked their incompetent dress maids out sometime ago. "Nah. It's obviously just Xelloss, and if he's taken an interest in Filia, good. He'll be a lot less likely to rat us out to her, and then there goes his leverage."

"You never stop scheming, do you, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked warily and Lina grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that?" She asked dryly, tugging on her sleeves. "Besides, it's more survival than anything else."

Amelia's eyebrow twitched nervously. "Yeah, but I get the feeling you enjoy it a little too much."

Lina grinned and shrugged. "Well, at the end of today, you'll be Mrs. Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune _Greywers_, and I'll be _Sir_ Lina Inverse!"

"Don't you mean, Sir Lina Inverse Gabriev?" Amelia asked pointedly and Lina waved her away.

"If I'm going into a forced retirement, I'm gonna keep my name. It'll be the only thing to keep people in fear of me." She replied calmly, tugging on the little white roses in her hair. "Besides, would you wanna live in a world without Lina Inverse?"

Amelia smiled staring as her best friend, most feared sorceress in the world fought with her own self image.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine it..." She whispered softly.

"What was that?" Lina asked, looking back, anxiety on her face.

"I said you should let me help you with that." Amelia replied kindly, beaming wide. "Afterall I've been planning for this day a lot longer than you, Miss Lina!"

Lina sighed, meeting her own ruby gaze warily. "Ain't that the truth. I always assumed I'd skip this part of life. Oh well, at least weddings have good food."

Amelia smiled and shook her head lightly, as Lina ginned back nervously.

_... I love you Miss Lina. Thank you..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Oh dear, I hope those aren't you vows, Zelgadiss." An annoying voice commented from over his shoulder causing the chimera to twitch in irritation. 

"Why's that, Xelloss afraid they'll turn you green?" He replied coolly and Xelloss beamed back, non-pulsed.

"Oh no." He returned easily. "Just red, with laughter of course. Probably Lina too."

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that they're for Amelia, then, isn't it?"

"Oh yes!" Xelloss countered wanly. "I can't wait to see the look of disbelief on her face at that overwhelming amount of... oh what's a good word that translates into the phrase '_er what's a vow again_'?"

"And what's so wrong with it then, Xelloss." Zelgadiss asked, haughtily and Xelloss beamed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xelloss stated cheerily, sitting on the bed easily. "You made it too logical! Vows are about how you feel, not what you're pledging to do! That's the whole till death do you part bit. So in short your vows are just plain redundant!"

Xelloss beamed widely, enjoying the chimera's irritation and worry.

"Why, even Gourry got the point!" He added, twisting the knife cheerily. "I'm so surprised it eluded you! Good thing you have me for a best man, eh, Zelgadiss?"

"Oh yes." Zelgadiss muttered, crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it in the trash dryly. "Wonderful. And tell how is having a mazoku as a best man helpful when apparently my 'vows' are how I feel about, Amelia. Why do they even call them vows then anyway?"

Xelloss beamed, choosing to ignore most of that. "Why because I eat feelings! I just have to think of the ones that taste the worst and they are certain to inspire you!"

Zelgadiss blinked at him, holding a finger to his chin. "Sadly. That makes a lot of sense."

Xelloss smiled cheerily and Zelgadiss handed him his pen and notebook.

"Alright, Xelloss. Show me what you got."

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" The Priest yelled at the orb. "I know what time I have to be there, so just let me do my job, okay?" 

Phil stared at him with a worried twitch, he didn't seem to behave like a Priest of Cepheid... but then with that Knight of Cheeped... hey! Was that her over-there in the second row? How had she heard? And who was that leather-clad Amazon in the bikini? She looked familiar...

"Hey, you're breaking... I said you're breaking up." The Priest went on and Phil's twitch grew more defined. "Hey, I'll call you back, alright? This wedding about to start any moment now anyway."

A tall and extraordinarily good looking couple entered from seemingly nowhere, the woman engulfed in a cloud of smoke, the man quite over-dressed in an extensive suit of armor.

Did any of these people even know his Amelia?

"Whew!" The Priest chuckled, putting the orb away and grinning wide his teeth blinding the first row. "People eh? Don't they understand etiquette? But that's cool, we're good I'm here now and you're here so we're here! R.P. Setibus, Priest, how do you do?"

Phil stared at the neatly manicured hand he was being presented and wondered again how this man could be a Priest of Cepheid. "Crown Prince Philionel El De Saillune."

The Priest whistled as Phil took his hand. "The bid daddy, huh! Props man, you appear to have quite the gathering going here! The Knight of Copied, Naga the White Serpent, Lord Dynast, _and_ Lord Beastmaster! Wow, you know for a Priest of my order, it's really an honor to get to perform before Mazoku Lords like them, thank you for that!"

Phil blinked, looking around. "Mazoku Lords? Where? Here? Impossible?"

"Don't forget us!" A sugary voice spoke up with a familiar giggle. "Tell them who we are, Harold!"

"I'm not a Harold." The man replied coldly. "I'm Mr. Borden. I run all organized crime from here to Zephelia."

"Well _I'm_ Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova !" The scantily clad green haired vixen replied haughtily, throwing her hand on her hip. "Queen of Zoana! And I don't care who you are! Today you're a Harold!"

"Hey!" One of his henchmen spoke up, standing to his feet and pulling free his sword. "Nobody talks to Mr. Borden that way! We're Mr. Borden's boys and we..."

"Is there some trouble here?" A dashing voice spoke up as one Zangulus; _King_ of Zoana stepped in beside his wife.

"Ah, you have a sword." He stated coolly, pulling free his own. "My Howling Sword has been feeling slightly neglected as of late."

"Howlin' Sword, huh?" Mr. Borden asked with forced calm. "Surely you don't mean, _the _Howlin' now do ya?"

"No, I'm afraid." Zangulus answered calmly, his smirk still in place. "That was broken in a duel with Gourry..."

"Hey boss?" One of his Henchmen nudged. "Isn't that the name of that blond guy that Lina Inverse is always dragging around?"

Mr. Borden looked at the sign to their right; Welcome to the Wedding of Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune to One Zelgadiss Greywers, and Lina Inverse, to one Gourry Gabriev. He was saved the trouble of explaining the obvious as one quick glance at Zangulus told him the swordsman hadn't finished his sentence yet.

"As I was saying..." Zangulus went on; not loosing any his bravado as he gracefully pointed the sword tip at the foolish henchman's throat. "This is the Howling Sword Part Two, the one that stood up to Hellmaster Phibrizzo and survived!"

Mr. Borden stood with a grace that he didn't know he'd had, giving a formal bow as he presented a hand towards the bizarre but intimidating couple. "Now presenting, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova and her husband the Great Swordsman Zangulus! King and Queen of Zoana!"

There was some forced clapping, as by now they had more than made their presence known, and they gracefully found their seats, Martina giggling and making love to the crowd the entire way.

"Wow, boss!" The dumb one stated in awe as Mr. Borden took his seat with a glare. "That was beautiful, I had no idea you were such a poet."

Actually, by a very strange coincidence, Mr. Borden was in fact secretly the great Poet Valdimieer, and as such found that statement twice as annoying.

"Oh Zangulus! You were so valiant!" Martina cooed, nuzzling up to him. "So suave and handsome! So dangerous and bold! You are still everyday the man I fell in love with!"

Zangulus puffed up in pride, kissing her quickly on the mouth. "And you are still every day the beautiful woman who threw her heart at me so hard it knocked me out! And I've been unable to come around ever since."

"Oh, Zangulus." She purred and he grinned.

"I'm just glad Lina finally came around." She whispered. "I mean you nearly destroy the world for a guy you think it'd be a hint."

"I'm just glad Gourry finally took things into his own hands." Zangulus whispered back. "You know it was originally me he asked, but I couldn't aid him because we were dealing with that termite infestation."

"That's just what life's like in a wood palace." They each said in unison, looking at each other lovingly.

The Martina noticed who was entering. "Wha? I can't believe she came!"

Zangulus squinted and noted the familiar long purple locks. "That's that shrine maiden that came with us when we face Hellmaster, right? Why not? She seemed to be really good friends with Lina from what I saw."

"Oh she was, that's the sad part." Martina whispered quickly. "You see, she cares deeply for Lina, but she's always been in love with Gourry. They grew up together or something like that."

"That's horrible." Zangulus muttered. "Poor Girl."

"Sylphiel!" Martina chimed, standing to her feet. "Come join us over here!"

Sylphiel bit her lip nervously and gracefully walked over. "Your Majesty's. Good to see you again. Have you seen Miss Lina or Gourry-D... San?"

Martina chose to overlook the slip, if she was trying that told her all she needed to know. "Not yet, I suppose we'll see them soon though, this is their wedding afterall."

"Yes." Sylphiel murmured softly, as they took their seats. "I am not sorry I came. I finally have my answer, but I wish..."

Martina smiled softly, holding a hand on Zangulus' arm. "I never told you this, but I was in love with Xelloss. He saved my life and used to throw me little ways to get even with Lina. Plus he was so handsome."

Zangulus paid this no mind, afterall, form what he could this shrine maiden looked an awful lot like this Xelloss, and that said to him all he needed to know.

"But after he broke my heart..." She gritted her teeth through he tight smile. "Hah, hah... the Zangulus came around, and he was all the things that Xelloss wasn't and more importantly, all the things I wanted Xelloss to be..."

"I was also not a monster." Zangulus chimed in. "Not to mention, _I_ could use a sword."

Martina beamed up at him before turning back to the now confused shrine maiden. "And once I'd found him, I knew that while both feelings were love, this was _Perfect_ Love... and that's the sort of love that will last forever. The kind that Lina and Gourry have, the kind the Amelia and Zelgadiss have, and someday the kind I know you'll have."

Sylphiel smiled softly, a small sad but gracious smile. "Thank you. I think... I think I can see that..."

Martina beamed widely and waved her off. "Think nothing of it! Besides, Gourry's an idiot anyway, trust me! He once actually thought that a fiancée was a pickle, and now he is one!"

Sylphiel turned pale in horror at the thought.

"A... a pickle..." She whispered timidly.

Martina smiled widely. "Oh yes! So you see, this is for the best!"

Sylphiel smiled weakly, staring into her past in horror. "Well... Perhaps my Perfect Love will have... brains to go with his looks and kindness..."

Martina grinned. "If you want that, I'm afraid you'll have to drop the looks factor. Not everyone can be as dashing as my Zangulus!"

Martina chuckled and Zangulus grinned.

Zelgadiss peer out at the makeout session proceeding in the first row and sighed warily.

He hated weddings.

"Oh!" Xelloss beamed merrily. "Miss Martina is here! As well as Sylphiel! Poor Lina! Not only does she have to attend a wedding, but it's hers! And her tow greatest rivals are here!"

Three if you knew Naga, but Xelloss did not.

"Sylphiel?" Gourry asked nervously. "Is she alone?"

Xelloss and Zelgadiss exchanged a look and Xelloss beamed widely.

"No! She's here with Zangulus and Martina!" Xelloss replied easily. "Excellent company if I do say so myself!"

Gourry sighed. "Good. Thanks, Xelloss."

Xelloss grinned and Zelgadiss glared at him darkly. "Oh, don't mention it!"

"Hey, Zel." Gourry stated seriously, meeting the chimera's gaze and running a hand through his bangs. "Thanks for all your help with Lina."

Zelgadiss smirked coolly, enjoying Xelloss' confused curiosity. "No problem, Gourry. It was the least I could do after you let me in on Amelia's intentions. Serves Lina right to be the one getting played for once."

Gourry sweatdropped warily. "Yeah, but I have no intention of rubbing it in, she'd kill me."

"Oh dear!" Xelloss stated cheerily, he was loving this. "So then you knew that Miss Lina was helping Amelia win you over, Zelgadiss?"

"Since the night of the carnival." He replied coolly. "I also am aware of your part considering, Filia. That's off now, right? I certainly hope so, for her sake."

"As far as my deal with, Miss Lina is concerned, yes." He replied cheerily. "But I am fond of her, and Lord Beastmaster isn't done with her yet."

"You're pathetic." Zelgadiss muttered with a dry snort.

"Ah forget it, Zel." Gourry spoke up happily. "You know Xelloss just needs a good excuse, Lina and you were same way, but he's pretty old and you know what they say about old dogs!"

Gourry laughed and Xelloss hung his head grimly. "Thanks, Gourry."

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's time, let go out and take our places."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia stared at the twin veils before her. "Miss Lina, how do propose I do this?" 

Lina chuckled, immediately seeing the problem. "Oh don't worry! Our dress maids will take care of that, you just have to walk behind us and stand beside us at the alter."

"Right." Filia nodded. "This is my first wedding, but I won't let you down Miss Lina."

Lina rolled her eyes and motioned her partner forward. "You first Amelia, it's you palace afterall."

Amelia blushed shyly as the Carolyn began to chime and the doors opened before them, the flower girls throwing petals to chart their path.

"Breath..." She whispered softly, looking forward and then she saw her prince standing on the platform, and she felt light as air.

Lina watched Amelia float up the path, taking in the oohs and awes, as well as the hushed whisper.

"Right..." She reassured herself quietly. "So it's a wedding, your wedding, and you _hate_ weddings. Well Amelia's never beat you at anything before!"

Filia smiled softly as Lina took off up the path, looking more like she was marching into battle than a bride approaching the alter.

Loyally she followed behind them, graciously smiling at the guests, and then she caught sight of Xelloss...

He smirked calmly, cracking and eye just to wink it at her and she flushed scarlet quickly joining Lina's side to put as much distance between them as possible.

The Priest nodded with a grin. "Excellent. Well let's get this show on the road; I have a christening at two."

Phil twitched and the rest of the room starred at him in horror.

"Citizens of Saillune!" He began, ignoring their looks of outrage, or perhaps he really didn't see them. "We are gathered here today..."

_Amelia looks so beautiful..._ Zelgadiss thought in awe.

_Zelgadiss looks so handsome. I wish he'd see himself the way I do..._ Amelia thought shyly, a small blush and a smile on her face. _I'll have to teach him too. Justice demands it..._

_Why am I doing this!_ Lina yelled at herself in terror, glancing over at Gourry self-consciously. He smiled back softly and she returned his smile shyly, blushing. _Ah, yes. That's why... leave it too Gourry..._

_Lina... _Gourry thought happily.

_I can't believe he kissed me!_ Filia thought to herself, flushing with embarrassment. _And that wink! How dare he! I am not that sort of dragon! But it really was a pretty good kiss! But! No! Arrgh! XELLOSS!!!_

"Who is that, dear?" Zangulus whispered quietly to his wife and Martina shrugged in response. "I was just going to ask you. She looks like she's going to be ill, doesn't she?"

Zangulus smiled. "Oh well, Lina looks like she'll faint first."

They snickered quietly and Sylphiel cracked a small smile.

_Oh Gourry-dear... _She thought happily_ ...you look so happy..._

_... Yare, yare Filia..._ Xelloss mused, pleased with himself. _I can taste you twice over! So much confusion, it tastes like pickles._

He sweatdropped warily as his Mistress and Dynast smirked at him from the crowd. Ah yes, they could taste it too.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss stated calmly, meeting her shy gaze. "When I look in your eyes, I see me the way you see me. I wanna wake up to those beautiful eyes everyday of my life. You are the cure for my soul and I can't imagine a life without you in it. I love you."

"Look at Xelloss mouthing along with him, he wrote that didn't he?" Dynast asked in cool bemusement.

Zelas smiled proudly. "Xelloss has always been a closet poet. Don't tell anyone, will you?"

Dynast smirked. "Only if you don't tell anyone I let you drag me to a wedding."

"Zelgadiss." Amelia whispered happily. "You are everything I want to be. You are my Justice, my one true love, and the most beautiful man I've ever met. I shall stand by your side forever."

Naga sobbed, taking a big swig from her flask.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Phil sobbed, and they hugged each other sobbing.

"Hey, have we met before?"

"Lina." Gourry began nervously. "I'm not very good with words... but when I look at you here, I know that doesn't matter because no amount of words could even begin to express how I feel about you. Lina, I want to be your protector forever. As long as I live, no power will ever separate us again."

Martina sobbed. "Oh Zangulus, they remind me of us. I'm so happy for Miss Lina."

"Me too, sweet heart." He whispered with a smile, holding her close. "And Gourry too."

"Gourry..." Lina breathed, taken back and she rubbed the back her head nervously. "Eh... poetry isn't my strong suit... and I really... well come on! No one else in the world could have gotten me to agree to this!"

The audience laughed and one practically stupid henchman sobbed on his bosses' shoulder. "That's so true..."

Lina grinned sheepishly. "What can I say Gourry. I love you, more than I love me, more than anybody."

Luna shifted her sword coolly and Lina felt a distinct chill wash over her but paid it no mind.

"I guess what I'm saying, Gourry..." She whispered. "Is you're the only one I trust to protect my heart..."

Martian sobbed louder and even Luna had to smile at that.

_... Oh Miss Lina, Gourry-Dear... You two are finally happy... I...I'm so glad..._ Sylphiel thought with a happy smiled, tears running down her face.

"Right. That was lovely. Moving on." The Priest cut in and Phil cracked his knuckles loudly, the Priest once again failing to notice the danger he was in. "Do you two brides take these two grooms to be your husbands?"

Lina arched a brow at the audacious priest but Amelia spoke up merrily. "We do."

"Fantastic." He replied with a big grin, turning towards the groom's side. "And do you two grooms take these two brides to be you wives?"

"Isn't it traditional to ask each of us separately?" Zelgadiss ground out and the Priest shrugged. "I'm on a schedule."

It occurred to Lord Clawfell he'd never seen Phil so red before, he was nearly purple.

"Ah." Gourry nodded with understanding. "We do, too, then."

"Wonderful." He replied raising his hands. "I now pronounce you married, you guys may kiss your brides!"

Both pairs blinked, while Xelloss and Filia twitched, this guy was beginning to remind them a little too much of a faster talking version of Joane.

Amelia smiled shyly up at Zelgadiss and his rage melted away as he embarrassed his princess, his bride and kissed her softly, the audience clapping and crying in response.

Gourry smiled. "Alright Zel!"

He looked down at Lina, his gaze softening in that one way reserved for her and she felt he pulse quicken.

Gently he raised her in his arms and captured her lips with his.

Xelloss grinned smugly over at Filia, preparing a witty come on when the doors burst open.

"Wait!" Joane cried. "This whole wedding's a sham! The Princess hired Lina Inverse who in turn coursed the Beastmaster into seducing Filia Ul Copt so that the Princess could steal Zelgadiss from me and marry him!"

The audience gasped in horror, well half of them anyway, the other half was still trying to work their head around all of that.

"Is? Is that true?" Filia asked in horror, looking at Xelloss who was glaring open-eyed at Joane. His clothes were torn and bloodied, his eyes wild.

"Well you see..." Lina began, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I already know, Joane." Zelgadiss replied calmly, holding an arm around the flustered princess. "And I in turn entered into an agreement with Gourry to help him win Lina's heart in exchange for him letting me know their plan."

Amelia and the audience gasped and Lina whirled on Gourry.

"WHAT?" She asked in outrage and Gourry winced.

"I'm sorry, Lina!" He cried in defense as she began beating him with her shoe. At least these ridiculous high heels were good for something. "Ow! But I meant everything I said! Ow! And I really love you! Ow! But you're jus so stubborn! Ow! I mean, how would you've done it?!"

Lina thought about it for second, and put her shoe back on with a grim smirk. "Alright, Gourry. You got me there, besides..."

She looked up at him wanly. "I'm honestly just so damn proud of you. No one's ever been able to manipulate _me_ before, and I'm really glad you can, it'll help you tolerate all the punishment I'll be dishing out on our honeymoon!"

She laughed merrily and slapped the now quite pale swordsman on the back.

"But I'm still pissed." She concluded, meeting his gaze darkly. "However, I also meant everything I said up there, now probably more so actually. I can't believe you went through all that trouble for me! That's so sweet, Gourry!"

She laughed again and Martina winced in horror. "Oh, Zangulus! I was wrong! They are nothing like us."

He nodded warily and Sylphiel wondered if she'd ever really known Gourry, or was this just the side of him only Miss Lina could bring out.

"So then..." Filia whispered in soft horror. "This morning... when you... when we..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blindly pulled free her mace, chucking it at him as she ran out of the room.

Xelloss didn't bother to stop her, his eyes still glued coldly on Joane. "It seems I went too soft on you. Don't worry; you won't live to hurt her again."

"Now wait a minute!" Joane protested backing away in terror. "It was you that..."

Xelloss faded out, and then Joane screamed as he was sucked away in a dark black funnel.

Zelas watched her servants exit with cool distain. If there was one thing a monster truly hates, it was rudeness. That went double for a mazoku Lord.

"Well!" The Priest stated cheerily turning to Phil. "It looks like I'm over time, I'm afraid that's gonna cost you extra! Sure enjoyed the show though."

Phil grabbed him by the shoulder in a righteous rage, lifting him high over his head.

"The **_I-Won't-Pay-You-Extra-For-A-Job-Poorly-Done-Exit-Pass_**!" He declared hurling him out of the room with a roar.

The Priest screamed as he shot through the ceiling and into the air, and then he pulled out his communication orb.

"Hey, Marge?" He called, pulling out an hourglass before tucking it back in his robes. "Yeah. Looks like I'm gonna be early. See you soon!"

And then he was nothing but a twinkle on the horizon.

* * *

O O O

* * *

**_I love Martina. On Monday see a drunken Naga hit on Mr. Borden (he's that guy who sold them the treasure map in next if you don't know, and if you do, I love you) whilst Amelia and Phil wonder where they've seen her before, along with the heart warming conclusion! (nn)  
_**

**_See ya then!_**

**_- Nicci _**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**DISCALIMER: _I do not own the Slayers... And now Mr. Joan is dead... what no tears?_**

* * *

_And now, the adorable conclusion! I've really enjoyed writing this for you, and I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews._

_Thank you,  
_

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_  
_**

**_Story Weaver1: _**_**Well thats what I do with high heels anyway! -x- grins -x- Thanks for all your reviews, and Mr. Joane is beyond dead, but here's a **_**_commemorative R.P. Setibus plushy for you! Take good care of it!  
_**

**_  
_**

**_raywing: __You so get me! Hee! I hope you enjoy it, and here's a _****_R.P. Setibus plushy for you too, treat him with love, Phil style!__ (n-)_**

**_Thanks so much both of you! (n-) _**

**_- Nicci_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

_Perfect Love… _

* * *

In Saillune, far from the screams of a particularly evil dragon, wedding bells chimed and the citizens of the white magic capital let out a cheerful cry as the doors of the chapel burst open into the afternoon sun. 

Amelia giggled cheerfully, latching onto a blushing Zelgadiss' arm as they stepped down the walk.

Lina smiled happily, her and Gourry following behind, he quite pleased with himself.

Then they were assaulted by a blizzard of rice.

Lina growled her irritation, waving it away and fighting her way onward down the walk.

Her rage overwhelming the desire to eat her way out.

"Okay! Okay!" Amelia spoke up worriedly as Lina began to grow redder and more irate. "It's time for the reception! Everyone knows where we're going right?"

"Right!" Her people cried and she grinned cheerily.

"Then!" She declared merrily, raising a finger in the air. "On your marks! Get set! GO!!!"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"I have to say, Amelia..." Lina mumbled through a mouthful of snow cone. "You sure know how to party. Turning all of Saillune into a carnival was a great idea! Now all the food in Saillune is on the house!" 

"Erm hm!" Gourry agreed, taking a big bite of pretzel and eying Lina's cotton candy eagerly. "Hey, Lina! Are you gonna eat that?"

"Well of course I'm going to eat it, Gourry!" She replied smartly, taking a bite of that along with her snow cone. _Huh, not bad..._ "I ordered it, didn't I?"

Gourry looked thoughtful a moment and then leaned over and kissed her sound on the mouth, causing her to flush bright red in embarrassed horror.

The swordsman grinned, and snatched the cotton candy from her with ease.

Lina stared in slack-jawed, scarlet-faced horror. "You... you..."

"FIREBALL!!!" She cried in frustration, toasting the cotton candy along with her husband. Not that she cared, no she didn't even notice as she pulled off her heel and began to beat him mercilessly with it. "YOU... DO... NOT... KISS... AND... STEAL...EVER! GOT IT!!!"

"Yeah..." Gourry spoke up weakly. "Got it..."

Lina sighed, putting her shoe back on. "Good. Now then..."

He felt the heat rise off her before he even had a chance to pull his lips from her cheek.

"Wait! Lina!" He protested, holding his hands up. "I was just kissing and making up! Ahh!!!"

"FIREBALL! **FIREBALL! _FIRE_... BALL!!!**"

Amelia and Zelgadiss watched with bemused smiles as Lina chased him around the square.

"Makes you worry about how the honey moon is going to go." Zelgadiss quipped, before he could catch himself.

Both flushed red and quickly turned back to watching Lina and Gourry.

A drunken Naga walked in front of their view, hanging off the arm of and equally drunken Mr. Borden.

"Oh... ho..." Naga hiccupped. "I haven't been too short for a rollercoaster since I was four..."

"Yeahs well..." Borden slurred leading her around the corner. "My boys went on the Tea Cups, and now... _hiccup_... they are _way_ out of action, if you get my drift...so if you'd like accompany me honey... "

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" She laughed and he grinned as they disappeared down the alley.

Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at each other with a sweatdrop.

Amelia winced donning a nervous smile. "Was it just me, or did those two look pretty familiar? Especially that scary looking woman."

"So this is what you and Miss Lina planned for the reception!" A cheery voice cut in before Zelgadiss could answer. "Bravo, Miss Amelia! You found something for everyone!"

Amelia beamed shyly. "Thanks Mr. Xelloss, it was nothing..."

"Filia's off on the edge of town." Zelgadiss cut in, giving the mazoku a knowing look. "That is what you wanted to know, isn't it?"

Xelloss sighed, shaking his head sadly. "When did I become so predictable?"

He hung his head in mock shame and then grinned, picking it back up again. "I know! I'll just have to shake things up a bit!"

And then Amelia found herself on Zelgadiss' lap… and Zelgadiss with his hand Amelia breast...

There was a split second of realization and then the princess screamed, smacking the chimera hard across the face.

"Wha!" Zelgadiss replied with a start, pushing her off his lap quickly... and onto the ground.

"Ow!" Amelia cried rubbing her bottom and Zelgadiss popped up in horror, realizing what he'd done.

"Amelia!" He cried, quickly helping her up. "Oh, Amelia! I am _so_ sorry."

"Xelloss!" He bellowed after the tittering wind.

* * *

OOO

* * *

"Aren't you worried about the effects that this _Joane's_ actions will have on your deal with Lina Inverse?" Dynast asked. 

"No." Zelas answered smoothly. "This will just make her trust him even more when my Xelloss patches things up with his little Gold."

"I see." He murmured, taking in the sights of where they had found themselves.

"So, what are they?" Dynast asked coolly, lifting the thin metal bar.

"Bumper Cars, apparently." Zelas replied, lighting up a cigarette, and lifting the bar on hers as well. "They bump."

"Well, they don't appear to be doing so now, do they?" He asked disdainfully.

Zelas shook her head arching a brow gracefully. "As Xelloss said, apparently you drive them, and then initiate the bumping yourself."

"Xelloss..." Dynast muttered icily, lowering himself into the car, his beyond-humanly-long legs folded in, his knees sticking up far over his head. "I wonder sometimes if you didn't make his head wrong."

"Oh posh." She replied easily, despite the fact that she was having just as much trouble getting into her own car.

"So, why _are_ we doing this again?" He asked dryly.

"Well..." Zelas explained flicking her hand to manipulate the START lever, her cigarette pressed between her lips. "Xelloss has informed me that by an embarrassing truth, the Mazoku race is inferior to the Ryuzoku in the sport of Bumper Cars."

"We wouldn't be if he hadn't been fool enough to play." Dynast countered with a cool smirk.

Zelas returned his smirk. "Yes. Well, now we are. And the way I see it, either way a Mazoku is going to win today, and that should reset the record."

"I see." Dynast murmured snidely, eying the stoplights. "Green means go, I presume?"

"Correct." Zelas replied coolly and Dynast smirked, slamming hard into her car.

"Well then." He stated casually, eying her coolly. "Dynast One; Zelas None. Xelloss must inherit his lack of skill from you."

Zelas glared at him, tossing her cigarette aside with a throaty growl as she sped towards him.

"Oh, my. You are going to regret that darling."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia stared at the ice cream cart, that silly woman was handing out ice cream to the passerby. 

"Best in the world..." She whispered sadly, fiddling with her gloves.

How had it come to this? How had she let herself fall for _him_? She knew who he was, knew perhaps better than anyone.

But that's just it, wasn't it? She knew his faults, and she knew his goodness... what little of it there was...and yet...

He was a monster, who could be fool enough to fall in love with a _monster_?

"Me..." She whispered with a sad smile. "Me, a selfish, sad, foolish little dragon..."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested, willing away the pain as the gentle afternoon breeze caressed her face.

A soft and smooth gloved hand caressed her cheek and she blinked open her eyes tiredly.

"Go away." She whispered. "I don't want to speak to you, if I do, how can I forget I ever met you?"

Xelloss smiled wanly, his hand remaining where it was. "Oh! I very much doubt you could do that! I've been told I'm quite memorable!"

Filia let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes, tucking in her knees and looking away with a sad sigh. "Xelloss..."

His hand dropped to his lap and let it lie there, waiting to see what her verdict would be.

At some point on this mission, he wasn't quite sure when, he had handed over the power in their relationship to her. He wondered idly if it was too late to take it back.

Well, he never was one for waiting!

"So, Filia..." He asked causally, smoothing out a wrinkle in his cloak. "I believe I have a solution to our little problem!"

"Oh?" She asked with a worried twitch as she turned bakc to look at him. "And what is that?"

"We accept it and move on." He replied easily. "It's not like it's the first time I've betrayed you, and it certainly won't be the last. Besides, I never lie to you, so it breaks even in the end!"

"Even?" She echoed in disbelief. "So, am I too take it that you're not going to apologize?"

"No." He replied calmly. "I'm not. I don't feel sorry, and I won't lie about it just make you happy with me. I personally feel that it defies the purpose to apologize for a betrayal by adding yet another one, don't you, Filia?"

Filia starred at him darkly. "Well that's not the point, but even..."

"Also." He cut in, opening his eyes to meet hers. "Every betrayal, I've made has been because I've been_ ordered _too. I won't apologize for that, my Mistress come before everyone, you, me, even Hellmaster. It was only her orders that let him use me! That kind of structure is the only to avoid an all out war with my kind, and I shall not change that for you. No matter how much it irritates me."

"I don't want you too!" She yelled, hopping to her feet in rage. "And I don't want you to apologize for betraying me! I want you to just own up to how you feel about me!"

She growled and lunged at him, pinning him to the grass. "I mean, Xelloss, I really like you, Gods save me but I do!"

Xelloss grinned up at her as she violently pinned his shoulders into the grass. "Why, Filia! Isn't it obvious?!"

He rolled, flipping her over and opening his eyes to gaze calmly into her shocked blue orbs. "I want you! Orders or no, I'll always want you!"

He kissed her softly and Filia felt the world around her stand still. All at once horribly imperfect and perfect at the same time…

No… in the end… It was... perfect... just perfect…

They broke away and he rolled off of her, spreading out an arm for her to sidle into.

"What do we do now, Xelloss?" She asked softly, arching her head up onto his chest to view his face.

He played with he hair gently, a grin on his face. "Well as I recall, I once said that you couldn't properly vouch for Chelsea's ice cream as you'd yet to try all the ice cream in the world! What do you say you leave Val with the help for a few more weeks and you and I take a little trip to help rectify that?"

Filia smiled softly, laying back down and sidling back into him.

She gazed up at the sky happily. "I say I'd like that, Xelloss."

_"In fact, there's nothing I'd like more..." _

* * *

O O O

* * *

_...FIN..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

**-x- tear-x-**

**_And that's the end. This was written just to be fluff, well as fluffy as I'm capable of anyway. I hope you liked it! Slayers: Blood will be debuting on October 3rd. As you can tell from the title, it's going to be a bit darker than this, in the spirit of Halloween. In fact, there's really very little comic relief at all. Still, it's going to be beautiful_**

**_Hope you join me!_**

**_- Nicci Rockdad  
_**


End file.
